Where Do You Hide Your Secrets
by Scream to the Stars
Summary: Where can we hide our secrets? Sheltered from the world? Where can I hide my secret? Where it won't be unfurled?
1. Chapter 1

"Itachi, what are you staring at?" Sasuke asked out of the blue, catching sight of his brother looking off. He didn't usually look off unless something really caught his attention.

"Little brother, do you possibly know who that girl with the pink hair might be?" Itachi asked, his gaze never wavering. Sasuke looked past him and saw a girl, true to his brother's word, with pink hair. She sat alone, writing in a notebook, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"No idea," he said, waving it off as invaluable.

"I know who she is!" A boy, Naruto yelled. He sat at the other end of the table. No one figured out how he heard the brother's conversation, but he was a damn little fox and that was all they needed to know. "Her name's Sakura!" He popped up from his seat, "I'll go see if she wants to join us!" before anyone could possibly say no, Naruto was bouncing his way to the lone girl.

Itachi watched with a curious gaze as Naruto approached the girl, gesturing animatedly as he talked, almost loud enough for them to hear. She had smiled as he came closer, turning completely towards him. He watched her mouth move and watched her as she gathered her things before standing up, following Naruto back to the table.

"See, I told you I knew her!" everyone at the table almost fell out of their chair.

"Naruto," Shikamaru looked lazily up at him, one arm supporting his head from slamming on the table, "We never doubted that we knew her. Itachi just wanted to know who she was. Quite frankly, I think he just hasn't seen her before." His eyes dropped closed as he finished talking. Naruto stared at him for a minute longer than he should have before regaining his composure and turning to Itachi.

"Anyway this is Itachi! Obviously he wanted to know who you are! Say hi to Sakura, Itachi!" Naruto almost felt proud of himself for doing this.

"Hello," Itachi said quietly, surveying the girl. She openly sat down across from him, the only seat that was never taken. Everyone at the table stared at her. No one dare sit in that seat, afraid his stare would lock them and kill them. Itachi was not to be trifled with early in the morning, especially not before school.

"Next to Itachi is his brother Sasuke. And then there's Shikamaru, who I think fell asleep, and Kiba, Deidara, and Sasori, along with Neji and, well, me!" Naruto counted his fingers as he spoke, trying to make sure he remembered everyone. "Oh, I almost forgot! Gaara's around here somewhere. He just doesn't show his face before nine." As no one with their right mind should.

"Oh I already know Gaara. He's a good friend of mine." Everyone turned to stare at her. Even Shikamaru shook himself out of his stupor to stare at her incredulously. Sakura began to sweat and stare blankly back at them. "What? He's lived next to me for the past three years."

"How aren't you dead?" Kiba spoke finally, at last, blurting out what everyone else was thinking.

"I'm, um, not sure what you mean?" she questioned blankly, staring at him. Everyone else was just wide mouthed, not able to get over the fact, _Gaara had a friend._

"It's just, um, Gaara isn't the most friendly person around here," Naruto explained nervously, his right hand scratching the back of his head. "Honestly, he shoots a death glare at anyone who breathes too close to him."

"Oh," she said softly, staring at her hands.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" this time, everyone turned to stare at Itachi. Not ever would he utter a sentence to someone other than his brother at seven in the morning. "Obviously you've been here for a while if you've lived next to Gaara for three years," and Itachi thought he had tabs on everyone.

"Oh, could it because I usually wear a hat?" Sakura asked, before pulling a dark colored beanie from her bag. She gathered her hair and stuck it under the hat, completely hiding it from sight. Usually the pink hair she carried gathered a strong disliking and she took to hiding it to keep from the people who bullied her for it. Itachi watched her quietly and thought it quite certain that's why he hadn't noticed her. Who wouldn't notice a girl with bright ass pink hair?

"Oh yeah, in our old school, people used to pick on her for her hair!" Naruto said as he, finally, sat back down in his seat next to Neji, who had shown no emotion towards Itachi or the Gaara situation. "She started to hide it so people wouldn't pick on her, so yeah," he finished lamely.

"Stupid," Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura heard him and offered him a smile, which he smirked back at her. She seemed slightly taken aback, but that didn't let her falter. Sasuke's brain questioned him. Since when does someone keep smiling after an Uchiha smirk?

"Hn, well I like it," Itachi stated. Sasuke looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Since when did Itachi like _anything?_ Especially _pink?_

"Oh, um thanks," she looked at Itachi to smile at him as well. He didn't smirk back as Sasuke had, just stared blankly at her. Maybe it wasn't even blank, Sakura thought, maybe he just didn't know what to think.

"Sakura! There's first bell! We can't be late for our class!" Naruto grabbed her wrist to pull her up and along with him, but she pulled back almost instantly, wincing slightly. "Oh sorry, Sakura, I forgot!" he yelled before pulling her books into his arms and looking at her. "Come on! I can't be late again!" Sakura stood up, a smile on her face. Itachi watched her go, and only Sasuke could read the expression on his face.

"What's up Itachi?" he asked as he began gathering his things, waiting for him. Itachi stood gracefully. He and his brother began walking towards the entrance as he remained quiet.

"Didn't that smile seem rather...fake, little brother?" Itachi finally asked, not even sparing a look at him. Sasuke shrugged. He never seemed to read people well, except for Itachi. Probably because they were both human ice cubes, or that they were brothers. It didn't really matter anyways.

"Aren't all smiles fake?" he asked as he wandered off towards his class.


	2. Chapter 2

It isn't like she wanted this. It wasn't like she asked for it every night she came home. She didn't ask to make dinner and watch him eat with a disgusted look on his face. Everything she did was disgusting. No matter how hard she worked, it was disgusting.

She didn't ask for a backhand as she gathered his plate for the sink, sending the glassware shattering to the floor and she didn't ask to be thrust down on top of it, the shards of porcelain digging into the skin of her arms as she braced herself for the fall. She didn't ask for the mouthful of dishtowel she received so he could keep her quiet as he roughly grabbed her breasts and tore her shirt open. She definitely didn't ask for the remnants of the hot pasta she'd prepared, left on the stove, to be poured over her chest and her stomach, probably burning her.

She didn't ask for his rough hands to choke the breath from her lungs or for her pants and panties to be torn down her long legs, already marred from previous bruises, some a day old, some two weeks old. She didn't ask for the pain that followed, but she kept silent, as she was used to. If she kept quiet, it would all be over soon. She felt the blackness descending as his death grip on her neck tightened and she welcomed it. An escape from the pain and from the knowledge of defiling her body.

She woke some time later to find her blood soaking into the floor and she lifted her body from the ground, wincing from the pain in her arms. She slowly stood up, legs shaking slightly as she stared down at the remnants of her clothes, just a huge sweater and some old, baggy jeans. She sighed and made her way to her room, hoping not to disturb him. As she thought, he was already asleep. Come hell or high water he wouldn't wake, and she was thankful for that. As she pulled on a new sweater and jeans, she refused to turn on the light in her room. She wasn't ready to see what new damage had been done to her body until she was done cleaning up.

Grabbing a washcloth and some bleach from the closet, she made her way slowly back to the kitchen, measuring the weight her legs could take. After a bit of rest, she figured she'd be alright. Looking at the mess of porcelain and blood on the floor, she slowly got to work, figuring it had to be done sooner or later. Sweeping up what she could, she then soaked the floor in bleach, hoping it could get rid of the smell of iron and pasta sauce. As she left it to soak, she gathered the unbroken plate and the pasta pan, which had been thrown unceremoniously to the floor after having been emptied on her, and put it into the sink to soak. No, she didn't ask for any of this. She wiped the table and the stove before turning to the floor and scrubbing it clean, being sure to whisk away the last little pieces of plate. She didn't know what would happen if he cut himself on a plate he broke, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

Finished with cleaning, she looked at the clock, 5:30 in the morning. Obviously she wasn't getting any rest for her broken body tonight, so she went to the bathroom and bolted the door, knowing there wasn't any good time for this. She turned on the shower and took off her clothes, as if in a dream. She didn't recognize the bruises or cuts on her body, she didn't even realize the body as her own. She simply cleaned everything off and climbed into the shower. The hot water stung the burn, only a light one, on her chest, but she barely noticed. She went through the motions and, before long, she was at school, sitting at a table all alone.

"Hello," she heard a quiet, smooth voice, and she looked up into the bright spring sun to stare at a tall figure with black hair. She smiled at him.

"I thought you were done annoying me yesterday," she said in a goodnatured voice, heart pounding. She couldn't help it. So many girls were dying to sit next to this guy let alone have him talk to them without having to piss him off first.

"That wouldn't be much fun. I was wondering why you weren't sitting with us," He spoke softly still, such a change from Naruto the day before. He didn't wait for her answer, simply pulled her bag onto his shoulder and left her where she was sitting. Immediately, her mood worsened from the already depressed and sour state she was in as she stood in a huff and followed him to the table she'd been pulled off to the day before. As she approached, she saw the familiar faces talking to one another, though Neji kept to himself and Sasori and Deidara were having a rather loud discussion.

"Who says puppets aren't art, Dei—" Sasori cut himself off as he saw Itachi approaching, a rather unappealing pink messenger bag on his shoulder. He noticed the girl from yesterday behind him and smirked, deciding to play a game rather than bicker with Deidara.

"Going over to the feminine side, eh Itachi?" he laughed as Itachi dumped the bag on one side of the table before sitting on the other. Itachi shot him a glare which effectively made him shut up. He kept his silence as the peculiar pink haired girl sat down with her bag before she turned to him and offered him a bright smile.

"He offered to carry it for me. I'm not real strong, see?" she flexed her arms, but the baggy sweater she was wearing hid whatever weak girl muscles she was trying to show him. He laughed anyways.

"Not that I care, I just thought Itachi was finally following his long lost dream of becoming a girl. I mean, he has the hair for it."

"Hey!" Sakura smacked his arm, rather hard he might add. Whatever laughter had been bubbling in his throat had disappeared as she took a wack at him.

"She lied, Itachi, she's got the muscles for it," Sasori griped as he held his arm. She looked at him, a concerned look on her face, like she hit him too hard, but he waved her off. "It doesn't really hurt, I was just kidding, Sakura." If he hated anything, he hated the look of worry or pity in someone's eyes.

"Sakura," a quiet voice sounded behind them and everyone turned their heads to look. Naruto shut up his blabbing at Shikamaru about some football game and a huge smile spread on his face as he bounced to Gaara. Everything about him was bouncy.

"Hey Gaara, I haven't seen you here before school since I don't know when!" Naruto yelled as he gripped the quiet red head in a bear hug. Gaara took it. Everyone took it. When Naruto wanted a hug, he damn sure well got that hug.

"Can't stay long, just wanted to talk to Sakura," he pushed Naruto off him and he looked hurt for a moment before his bubbling took over.

"Well I can go with you! She's in my first period!"

"Naruto, I think Gaara would like some _alone_ time with our favorite pinkette," Shikamaru said lazily, staring off into the clouds which had gathered through the course of the last hour. He didn't like having to spell things out for the blonde, but sometimes his skull was too thick for thoughts to enter his brain.

"Oh," he looked downcast. _"Oh,"_ he said again, with a bit more understanding. He winked at Gaara, "Go at it, buddy!" Sakura's face was deep red and she picked up her bag, but Gaara took it from her. Her face got even redder, if that was possible, but more out of fury than anything else. How many people were going to take her bag from her today?!

"Come on, Sakura," Gaara said, turning away. He hadn't been much for words and Sakura silently followed him. She turned around for an instance to thump Naruto upside the head.

"We aren't doing anything, dumbass," she hissed before following Gaara and the blonde turned bright red.

"Well I'm sorry for not understanding," he yelled after her, though he wasn't sure she heard him.

"What, Gaara, I'm not very happy with having my things taken from me just so I'll follow you, you know." She was livid. First that unemotional dipstick had took it to get her into the realm of social life and now Gaara took it so she'd follow him to whereabouts unknown.

"Well, it was either that or grab your body, throw you over my shoulder, and make off like a murderer," he said, completely serious. Gaara wasn't the one for jokes.

"Or you could've just waited for me to get up, seriously," she mumbled before stepping smack right into his back. She stood, dumfounded for a moment, before realizing he'd stopped and sat down, her bag next to him. After gaining her wits, she sat down beside him, partaking in a comfortable silence they'd grown accustomed to in their years of knowing each other.

"What happened last night?" he finally said. He finally felt like talking and asking a question like an actual human being. She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, venom and sweetness in her voice. Like hell she was going to tell him. She didn't need his invading into her private life.

"You didn't go to bed last night and today you're wearing a turtleneck under that rather unappealing sweater you have on." He spoke bluntly. She knew he watched her when he had nothing else to do. Like knowing her daily habits gave him some weird reprieve in his life.

"I fell asleep on the couch, and I was cold. Is there a law against being cold?" she spit back, hoping he'd leave the subject alone. For almost as long as she'd known him, he'd been trying to pry. He had good reason for it, but it wasn't like he was going to be able to do anything. She had long been resigned to her fate.

"No," he said lowly. They once again found themselves in that silence they were so accustomed to. He grabbed her hand, and she allowed it. She needed some comfort, and it wasn't like he had the knowledge or the words to offer, nor did she for his situation. They were guided in their friendship by mutual unknowing and comfort, and that's how it would stay. She heard the first bell ring.

"We should probably get to class, huh?" she began to get up, though he came with a little resistance. It was true about Gaara, that he didn't like the morning. She tugged him up, a huge smile on her face, though her arms screamed though the burns and the scratches she'd received. She even received a small smile in return before she turned off and ran to homeroom.

"What did Gaara want?" Naruto asked as soon as she sat down in her seat, next to him. She uncomfortably tugged on the sleeve of her sweater, unconsciously trying to hide a bruise. He didn't see, or he acted like he didn't, and just waited patiently for her to tell him.

"Just needed some help on some math homework," she said, offering a glowing smile. He smiled back at her as the bell sounded for the second time.

"The guys want you to eat with us today," his voice dropped to a whisper as the teacher began to speak and she nodded, smiling. She knew they'd be caught talking because Naruto's whisper wasn't really all that quiet. He grinned in return and went to his notebook to start doodling. History didn't really capture his attention anyways.

Naruto thought the periods lasted too long before he could drag Sakura off to the table again. It's not like he hadn't wanted to before, but he really couldn't without everyone asking who the hell the boyish girl was. He liked Sakura, the way she smiled and held her heart on her sleeve, and wasn't afraid to smack him in the head if he said something stupid. He practically dragged her to lunch and the table, taking care not to physically touch her, before standing triumphantly before the guys.

"So look who I found!" he yelled in a horribly off sing-song voice. Oh! Looks like we found a few others!" He laughed. "The one sitting next to Kiba is Ino and next to her is Hinata, and then across from Neji is Tenten!" He pointed to each of the girls and Sakura smiled and waved at them. They all smiled back except for Tenten, who seemed to be having a staring match with Neji over a dumpling.

Sakura took her regular seat across from Itachi and stared down at the table. Sasuke barely looked at her, staring at some textbook or another with a frustrated crease running across his brow. Itachi simply stared at her with that blank look and she wasn't even sure he even saw her.

"So, how's Gaara?" Shikamaru asked her from down the table." she didn't falter in the smile she offered him, remembering the strained conversation between her and her friend earlier that day.

"Eh, same old same old. Depressing war cry and such," she said offhandedly. Shikamaru actually cracked a smile before staring off at the clouds visible beyond the trees.

"Puppets are not art!" Seemed like Deidara and Sasori were at it again.

Sakura found herself uncomfortable under Itachi's gaze. It wasn't like she was stared at for more than ten seconds. Other than by Naruto. Then again, Naruto had a bad habit of invading people's personal space for no reason other than he felt like it. Damn fox. Sakura rested her chin in her hand and stared at Itachi.

"What?" she finally asked, voice irritated. Itachi's eyebrow quirked slightly up.

"Are you not going to eat?" he asked.

"Didn't have time for that this morning," she stated. Now that he mentioned it, she did feel hungry. Yet she didn't have money for lunch either. A spark of annoyance glistened inside her. Did it make him happy she had to remember how hungry she was?

"Come on," he said, standing gracefully from his place at the table. Everyone stared at him. All except Shikamaru and Neji, stuck in their own staring contests at the moment. Even Sasuke took the time from his textbook to stare at his brother, though he couldn't even read what was going on in his face.

"What?" Sakura asked, silently berating herself for sounding stupid.

"I said 'come on.' If I have to repeat myself again, I won't make it pleasant," Itachi idly threatened, standing by her seat, waiting for her to rise, which she did. Everyone watched as they went, Sakura's hands folded tightly behind her back.

"Why be so mean back there?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"I don't like repeating myself," he stated simply, walking beside her in her slow pace. Seriously, why was she walking so slowly?

"Where are we going?"

"You need to eat."

"But—I, um, don't have any money for that today," she blustered out, stopping suddenly. Itachi turned towards her after he noticed she wasn't walking beside him anymore.

"I never said you were the one paying," he stated simply before walking again. He paused after he noticed she still wasn't beside him. He walked back to her. "What," he more stated than asked.

"I never said I wanted to eat," she sounded like a little girl. It was almost cute. But more infuriating.

"You don't have to want to. You just have to," he said, before grasping her wrist in a firm grip. She yelped and tried to pull back from him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let go!" he hadn't heard that much fear in a female voice in a long time. He released her. As soon as she was out of his grasp, she rubbed her wrist, wincing slightly. It was almost as if his touch pained her. He couldn't understand why. He hadn't gripped her that hard.

"Will you come with me now?" he asked in a bored tone. He really wasn't that bored, but if she just came with him he wouldn't have to pull her along. She looked at him and glared before faltering and softening her eyes, nodding. He began walking, expecting Sakura to fall in step beside him.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked as they stood in the lunchline, some disgusting "healthy choices" or whatever they called it lined up for them. Sakura didn't answer, just chose a salad and an orange. He paid for her and himself before beginning to lead the way back.

"Why do you care if I eat or not?" she asked vehemently, staring at the light lunch in her hands. It wasn't like she asking for charity from the well known Uchiha.

"Food is needed for strength. If you do not eat, you do not perform well," he said monotonously. Sakura took it and they walked in silence before reaching the table. They sat down in their seats while everyone stared at them a moment before turning back to their own conversations. Itachi watched her eat small bites of the salad, only finishing half and not even touching the fruit she'd selected. He watched her tuck it into her bag. He didn't say anything this time, figuring she was saving it for another time.

"Sakura! Want me to walk you home today?!" Naruto yelled from halfway down the table, "Gaara went home early today so there isn't anyone to protect you!" He smiled and Sakura smiled back at him before racing her mind to find a way to let him down

"Sorry, Naruto, but I'm driving her home." Itachi said before she even had time to answer. She looked at him, his dark eyes holding hers. She didn't say anything, just nodded, knowing she couldn't possibly get out of it.

"Aw, come on Itachi, way to cock block," Naruto whined. He heard laughter and he turned to Hinata, who was blushing madly, "That wasn't very nice, you know!" he crossed his arms and she only turned a darker shade of red.

"Sorry.." she whispered. Naruto laughed and pulled her into a bear hug.

"That's okay! I forgive you!" he laughed. Neji shot him a venomous glare and Tenten yelled in triumph as she grabbed the dumpling that had been between them.

Sakura giggled before looking at Itachi and instantly stopped. Something about the look in his eyes terrified her and she knew it wasn't going to be an enjoyable ride home.

Sakura dreaded that the periods would end too quickly and she'd be faced with sitting beside Itachi for a good ten minutes in an uncomfortable tension. The minutes dragged on, yet she found herself astonished when the final bell rang and she stepped outside her classroom, only to find the tall man waiting for her.

"Stalking me, now are we?" she smirked at him. He seemed unfazed by the apparent spike in her temperament. He stared at her and turned on his heel, intending for her to follow. Follow she did, for she didn't want to know the consequences for lagging behind were.

"Why were you hurt when I touched you?" they'd been driving for a few minutes now, and they sat at a red light, waiting now. She'd expected the question to come, but she still found herself at a loss of words when he'd finally come to say it.

"I just don't like it when people touch me is all," she said quietly, staring down at her hands. They seemed marred to her, and she looked up to notice the windshield streaked in rain. Apparently it had started raining a moment ago.

"Okay," he stated simply. She didn't like the silence that followed. It didn't seem like what she said had been the answer he'd been looking for, and she didn't know what the right thing to say was. She was afraid to disappoint and disgust him, maybe, finding out what she truly was.

"Why do you care?" she asked. It came out a little rougher than she meant it to. It sounded more accusatory than a question, but she let it hang there until he decided to answer. He had pulled up in front of her house by the time he found the words.

"You're interesting," is all he said. She looked at him for a few long moments, but it didn't seem like he was going to say anything else, and she left the car, running to the house to get out of the rain. Itachi watched until she was inside her house, and then looked down at the seat she'd been occupying. A little slip of paper was left. He picked it up, curious, and unfolded it several times until he could read the words.

Where do you hide your secrets?

Do you hide them in the castle amidst glistens and moans?

Or do you hide them in the dungeon with the gleams and groans?

Do you hide them in your heart, sheltered and left alone?

Where do you hide your secrets?

In your nightmares and your dreams?

Or perhaps just in your reality where it's all pain and screams?

Where can we hide our secrets?

Sheltered from the world?

Where can I hide my secret?

Where it won't be unfurled?


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi wasn't surprised when Sakura sat down beside him, in Sasuke's usual seat. Sasuke had a makeup test that morning and he was certain she didn't want his eyes on her. Something about him made her very uncomfortable, but she knew she couldn't get away with sitting alone again.

"You left this in my car yesterday," he said quietly, placing the neatly folded piece of paper near her small hand. She stared at it for a long moment before deciding to finally pick it up and tuck it into her pocket. It must have fallen out when she'd made a hasty retreat to her home.

"Did you—" she faltered for a moment before turning red, "did you read it?" she finally sputtered out. Itachi thought it somewhat cute that she was so embarrassed. Maybe she didn't like if people read and snooped about her things.

"Yes," he stated simply.

"Why?" she asked after a few moments, staring at her hands. He wished she were across from him so he could easily fix her with his gaze. He didn't like it when someone wouldn't look at him while talking.

"It was in my car. Would you have rather I'd have thrown it out?"

"Oh, um, no," she said, still staring at her hands. Her hair was hiding her features. He wanted to know what she was thinking.

"What are you thinking?" he stated bluntly.

"Oh, nothing," she turned to smile up at him, though he couldn't really believe. While she smiled at him her mind was racing.

Did he know something was wrong? Was he going to try and intervene? Why did he even care?Why would he openly read something that was obviously left in his car on accident? He watched different emotions pass through her face, eyes clouding in an unknown emotion.

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh, uh, maybe a little." The question caught her off guard, so her mind spat out the first thing to come to it. She didn't like letting people know she hardly ate, and therefore took her time in doing things, afraid that she might fall over from the constant rumbling in her stomach.

"Come," he said, standing. Barely anyone at the table noticed this time, finally taking it as normal. They knew Itachi cared about the well being of others, just had a rather hard time of showing it. They figured ignoring it would make him more inclined towards the small girl.

Sakura rose without a second to lose and Itachi felt his lips twitch in an almost smile. Obviously she was afraid of making him angry, like the day before. Whatever got food into her stomach, he didn't care for his reasoning.

"Where are we going?" as she followed him off grounds, she became a little nervous. Was he going to ask about the little slip of paper? She couldn't tell what was on his mind and felt a little annoyed. She could never tell what he was thinking and he always seemed to know.

"A coffee shop a couple of minutes from school. Why?"

"Just wondering." She smiled at him when he looked down at her. His eyes, completely unreadable, swept over her face.

"Why are you wearing the same clothes?" he abruptly asked. Sakura was taken slightly by surprise. Most people didn't notice if she was wearing the same clothes as the day before or not.

"They're comfortable," she lied through her teeth. She'd been in too much of a hurry to leave her house before he woke up that she hadn't really thought about her clothes, though they did sufficiently hide the new bruises she'd woken up with.

Itachi shrugged off his coat. She watched him with wary eyes as he held it out to her.

"It's more comfortable than that old sweater, just take it," he said as she finally took it. He waited as she tugged off the old, baggy sweater and pulled the heavy sweatshirt over her form. It was definitely too large for her, the material hanging over her, almost like a dress. Itachi took the old sweater from her and dumped it into a garbage.

"Hey! That's my only sweater!" she let it slip out in the heat of her anger and tried to retrieve it from the garbage, but the tall man beside her blocked her. He was sure not to touch her this time. She stared up at him, a spark of annoyance evident.

"Then keep the one you have on," he stated simply. It wasn't like it was his only sweatshirt. He turned and walked away. Sakura had a fleeting thought of trying to grab the sweater from the garbage, but thought better of it. If he threw it away once, he'd throw it away another time. He led her to his car, opening her door for her. She couldn't help the stare she threw at him, but accepted it anyways and climbed in.

He was speaking the truth, at least, when he said the old sweater hadn't looked comfortable. His sweatshirt was large and fleece lined. She sank into the warmth of it, catching a slight scent rolling off of it. Of course it had his scent, it was his sweatshirt after all, she rationalized as she reveled in the scent of pine needles and some kind of soap. She wrapped it tighter around her withered form, thin fingers holding tight to the material.

"Are you more comfortable now?" he asked as he drove. True to his word, the coffee shop was within a few moments of the school. She nodded, hiding her face in her hair. He hated when she did that. He much rather see her face.

"You know...I didn't ask for charity, Itachi," she said softly as they were climbing out of his car.

"I never said you did," he stated, walking behind her. She was so unsure of herself now. He always walked beside her, and she found it rather comforting. She hesitated at the entrance of the shop and he simply took the lead.

"Do you know what you want?" he asked as he was about to talk to the order taker, who was flashing him a decidedly flirtatious smile.

"Um, just a muffin," she said quietly. Though she tried to be quiet, the employee heard the girl and shot her a death glare.

"Excuse me, but if you would mind not glaring at my companion, I'd like to order," Itachi said smoothly, stepping up and blocking Sakura from view. It wasn't like he was trying to protect her, she just had done nothing which provoked a haughty look. Sakura stood, dumbfounded, as Itachi ordered. He turned towards her, a couple paper bags in his hand. "Here," he held one out to her and she took it, smiling. He inclined his head towards her. "Come, before you get yourself any more attention," he said. He didn't really want to blame her for the mean look the employee had given her, it was really all his fault, but he couldn't help the words that had escaped him. She looked somewhat hurt.

"That wasn't very nice," she mumbled. Sure half the school's population had starting shooting death glares at her the moment they'd found out Itachi was actually talking to her unprovoked, but that didn't mean he could treat it like it was solely her fault. As she pulled herself back into his car, the door once again held open for her, she opened the bag he'd given her. As he settled himself into his seat, she fixed him with confused eyes.

"What?" he asked as he began driving.

"I said I only wanted a muffin..." she trailed off. He'd gotten her a mixture of things. A blueberry muffin, a plain bagel with some cream cheese, a doughnut, and some kind of danish.

"You look hungry," he stated simply. He drove for a few more minutes before stopping. He opened the bag on his lap and bit into a bagel. He expected her to eat, and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her nibbling on the muffin. Again, like yesterday, she only ate half it and tucked the rest into her bag.

"Why do you do that?" he suddenly asked, finishing the bagel.

"Do what?" she asked absentmindedly, zipping her bag.

"Eat only half."

"Oh, I don't know," she flushed. She didn't particularly like talking about her eating habits. She could really only stomach small amounts of food. Especially from the night before, when her father had kicked her stomach in over and over, she was afraid she'd lose what little nutrition she had by throwing it up into the nearest garbage pail.

"You should eat more." He swiftly pulled himself from the car and, again, opened her door. He watched her sling her bag over her shoulder, the sweatshirt bunched around her wrists. The sweatshirt had fallen open for a moment and he thought he saw a spot of blood on her stomach. When she spotted him watching, though, she tugged the material tightly around her form. He figured she was just self conscious.

They walked in an almost comfortable silence, when she unexpectedly grabbed his hand. He almost started visibly. She would never instigate any contact, he knew it seemed as though it physically hurt her. He followed her gaze to a man who was pointedly searching the parking lot for something.

"You have to go," she said, her voice breathless. He turned to stare down at her. She seemed scared out of hes mind, but he didn't know what to do. Stay and make her even more scared? Or return to his friends and wait for her? He decided on the last. Before he went, he carefully zipped up the sweatshirt he'd given her. She stared at him for a moment, finding it somewhat sweet. And then he was gone, just a faint scent of pine needles left behind. She wondered what that was about for a moment before turning to face her father.

"Did you need something?" she asked as cheerfully as she could manage, approaching her father. She knew that when he came looking for her like this, it was easier just going with him than hiding from him. He turned to her and smiled.

"There you are, Sakura. When I woke and found you gone, I missed my little princess," he spoke with an almost harsh tone to his voice, fingering a strand of pink hair before grabbing a fistful of it. She held her yelp of pain, knowing it would hurt more if she uttered a sound. If people noticed, he just got angrier. She figured he was already drunk, sometimes it happened early in the morning.

"Suck," he pointed to his pants as he sat down in the driver's seat after he'd thrown her unceremoniously into the passenger's seat. She knew better than to defy him and set to work on his pants, setting his filthy cock free. She set her mouth to work, knowing better than to pause.

Her father stopped at a red light and smiled at the sight below him. Placing a hand on her hair, he pushed her down rather violently on himself and watched as she gagged as he hit the back of her throat. He still pushed further and felt himself insert her throat. She gagged and closed her eyes at the pain. The light turned green and he began to drive again, though his hand didn't waver from her head.

"I have a little surprise for you at home, my little princess," he smiled, grasping her hair and pulling her up. They'd arrived and she saw a couple other cars in the driveway. She didn't want to go, but knew there wasn't any way out of it. He didn't drag her from the school grounds often, but when he did, it wasn't something she quite enjoyed. She followed him silently into the house, stopping in the foyer. "Strip," he commanded, watching her with arms crossed. She didn't dare pause and immediately took off all her clothes. He walked away and she followed, knowing this wasn't going to be as fun for her as it was for him.

"Oh, you brought us something to play with!" there were three men in the room, all just about as disgusting as her father. The one who spoke crept close to her and the other two circled her, eyes watching her hungrily. The man brought his hand to her breasts and delivered a hard slap, causing her eyes to water in pain.

"How much fun can we have with her?" one of the other men had crept close to her and slid his hand between her thighs, pulling on her skin. She wanted to close her eyes and pretend she wasn't here, but this was her reality.

"As much as you want," her father spoke, watching her. The last man smiled in glee before leaving the room. He returned moments later, something in his hand. Sakura's father looked at her and wrapped his fingers around her neck, dragging her from the living room and up the stairs. She let him, simply resigned to what was going to inevitably happen next. He pulled her into her room and through her on the bed.

The man who'd left walked up to her, smiling mischievously, and produced a rope from behind his back.

"Hold her down," he said to one of the other two, and they gladly obliged, grabbing her wrists in a rough grip. Her hands were tied to the headboard and her legs were tied down as well. She knew some people got off on this. The man who had openly slapped her breasts pinched one of her nipples, pulling and twisting until she arched off the bed, trying to find something give.

Someone thrust their cock into her mouth, pushing and pushing until she was gagging and couldn't breathe, but she was entirely at their mercy. She felt a stinging pain on her chest as a riding crop was brought down painfully hard on one of her breasts. Her father watched from the corner, a camera in hand. He liked to tape these events and watch them later, usually making her watch her own humiliation as well.

One of the other three men climbed on top of her and thrust himself into her. She wasn't at all aroused and knew there would be blood, but she didn't scream at the pain. She just took it. She felt the crop come down again and again until she was certain her skin was red and swollen. She felt her legs and arms being freed and she was turned quickly for her hands to be tied behind her in too-tight knots. She felt the bulbous head of a penis poking at her back entrance, but she didn't have the will to fight.

As she was lowered and took it in her ass, she found someone else climbing on top of her, poking at her entrance. She wasn't new to this, but that didn't mean she liked it as she was taken in both openings, the last man already taking a turn at her mouth.

What seemed like hours later, she was left on her bed in a daze, covered in sweat, blood, and new bruises. She fell into an exhausted slumber, ignoring the laughter of the men behind her door. Awaking to her father on top of her, she just wished it could all be over. She watched, as if in a dream, as he gripped her thighs too tight and pushed into her already sore body. He wasn't gentle, he never was. He just took what he wanted and left the house, probably until he was back to abuse her.

She groaned and sat up, deciding she should probably take a shower before all the blood crusted on her and she raised herself on shaking legs. She let the water run red and went through the motions before collapsing on her bed, too tired and shaken up to even cry anymore.

Sakura woke up to the sound of the doorbell. She got up after a few moments and heard the doorbell sound again. Whoever was there wasn't going to leave. She kicked her clothes out of the foyer and pulled Itachi's sweatshirt on again, knowing it could give her some sense of security, before opening the door and finding the very man who had given it to her.

"Yes?" she asked, none too nicely.

He was startled for a moment, at her appearance. She looked like she'd just woken up, her hair still somewhat damp, and his sweatshirt hanging loosely off her form. She wore a pair of baggy pants underneath it and she didn't look too happy about being woken up.

"Why didn't you come back?"

"My father needed me at home," she said. It wasn't all a lie, but she wasn't sure what else to say to save herself from being implicated. He stared at her with that unwavering stare.

"Have you eaten?" he fell back on something he could. He watched as confusion crossed her face and she slowly shook her head. "Come," he walked away from her door and she followed, as he'd expected. He opened her door for her and waited for her to get in before closing it. She looked at the clock on the dash when he started driving, 6. She hadn't meant to sleep that long.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked. He seemed to be driving aimlessly, towards a much better district of the town.

"You're hungry and Sasuke wants you over for dinner," he said, never taking his eyes off the road. He didn't lie, Sasuke was wondering where she was the entire day, but he'd been the one to offer to get her and bring to their house for dinner.

As they walked in, the wonderful aroma of home-made food met her senses and she felt her stomach rumbling. When was the last time she ate? She followed Itachi into the home, following close behind him as he was the only comfortable thing at the moment. She hated new situations, and this was one of those.

"Hello, mother." Itachi greeted as he walked into the kitchen, the small girl in tow. "This is Sakura, I hope you don't mind, but Sasuke and I invited her for dinner." Sakura slowly came into view, her eyes scared.

"Of course I don't mind!" Itachi's mother looked exactly like him, though her eyes were warm and welcoming. She walked to the small girl and enveloped her in a hug. Sakura squeaked and pushed back from the woman, running from the room. She didn't exactly know where she ended up as she slammed a door.

"What did I do wrong?" his mother asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. Itachi knew his mother was just trying to be kind.

"She just doesn't like to be touched. It scares her," he stated simply. His mother's face relaxed. As if she'd thought she'd done something wrong.

"Can you go find her? I bet she's scared out of her mind! I should have asked first though." He cracked a smile at the elder Uchiha and nodded. It was just like his mother to feel bad about something she had no control over. He followed the same path Sakura had taken and found himself outside his own door. He carefully opened it to find the girl on his bed, arms wrapped around herself and staring at the floor.

"My mother didn't mean to scare you," he spoke softly, coming to sit beside her. She nodded numbly.

Her sides hurt from where his mother had squeezed her and she longed to just crawl into bed and sleep. She looked at Itachi and laid on her side, curling herself into a ball. He watched her. He got up and pulled a chair from somewhere in his room, sitting beside her. He didn't know if she'd like it, him beside her as she closed her eyes to rest.

After a few moments of watching her sleep, he decided to get up and tell his mother. When he reached the door, though, he thought he heard something. He turned back to her sleeping form and heard it again. A whimper, as though she was having a nightmare. He crossed to her swiftly, about to put a hand on her shoulder to wake her, when he remembered her fear. He lowered his hand and sat back down to watch her.

She whimpered and began tossing, her hair thrown about wildly. Fear scratched at him. He'd never seen this, as his family usually had peaceful slumber. Hesitating, he reached towards her and smoothed her hair out. She whimpered at his touch, but seemed to calm down a bit. Growing a bit more bold, he reached for her hand and grasped it lightly. She squeezed back, though still asleep. He heard his mother call everyone for dinner.

Standing, he spoke her name. Her eyes flickered open in an instant.

"Huh, what?" she seemed a little confused.

"My mother is calling for dinner," he said, tugging lightly on her hand. For the first time she noticed her hand was in his and she withdrew almost instantly. He felt somewhat hurt, but he turned on his heel and began walking away when he felt her hand in his again. He looked at her, but she refused to look back.

He was about to say something, but she began moving, pulling him along. As they made it to the bottom of the stairs, he retracted his hand.

"I apologize, Sakura fell asleep and I had to wake her." Sasuke nodded. Sakura saw a familiar blonde bouncing around the room and when he saw her he ran up to her, though refrained from giving her a hug. Itachi's mother saw this and frowned slightly.

"I didn't know you were coming to dinner!" He shouted, laughter bubbling.

"To be fair, I didn't know you were going to be here either," she spoke wanly and gave him a smile. He laughed.

"I live here silly! My parents died when I was young and they took me in!" It probably helped that Sasuke was his best friend, but the Uchiha's were nothing if not hospitable. Itachi's mother called them again and they all took their seats at the table, Sakura across from Itachi.

Dinner seemed to drag on endlessly as Itachi's mother tried to force her to eat more than she was accustomed to. Itachi watched, waiting for her to stand up for herself, but it never came. She simply came to eat more than she should have. His mother finally got up, satisfied, and cleared the plates.

"Can I go home now?" Sakura asked, a little uncertain. Itachi nodded, and, with a word to his mother, stood beside her. She got the idea by this point and tugged herself up. She had only taken a few steps when she suddenly stopped, hand on her stomach and her face a particularly disturbing shade of green.

"Something wrong?" he simply asked. She nodded. She couldn't speak else she'd lose her dinner right there. Itachi quietly moved down the hall towards the bathroom and she followed before running in and throwing up her stomach. Itachi stood, uncertain what to do, before he entered the bathroom and crouched beside her. Her hair was in her face and she was still retching. He smoothed her hair out of her face. He knew he should have said something when his mother forced that food on her.

When she finally slumped to the ground, Itachi rose and brought back a glass of water, which she gulped down gratefully.

"Next time, I'll intervene before you eat too much," he allowed her a small smile and she smiled weakly back up at him.

"I'm very tired," she whispered. She felt like she could sleep right there. She didn't even feel as though she had the strength to pull herself up. Itachi stooped and scooped her up. She didn't have the strength to say no when he cradled her carefully, gently, and walked from the sick smelling bathroom.

"Mother, could Sakura stay in a guest room tonight? She's very tired." Sakura heard Itachi's voice as if very far away. She was just so tired. She didn't hear the matriarch's voice, but she felt herself being lowered to a soft bed. She saw Itachi's face and managed a small, weak smile.

"I'm right down the hall," he said, and left. She found the room empty without him, but the bed was wonderfully soft and smelled just like him, of pine needles and his soap. She found purchase within the blankets and fell asleep.

Itachi had left Sakura in his room, knowing it would be more comfortable than a guest room. He sat on the bed, reading a book at god knows what time when he heard a noise. He put the book down and got up, curious. It was a well known fact that when his family went to bed, they weren't heard from again. He opened his door to find a frightened Sakura looking around blankly.

"Something wrong?" he asked softly, walking up to her. She looked to him, bewildered, and then slightly ashamed.

"I got a little hungry," she replied, her eyes glinting in apology. He nodded and led her down the stairs, back to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" he asked, going through the fridge.

"Um, do you have eggs? I can cook them. It's just..." she trailed off. Eggs were just the easiest thing to keep down. Itachi nodded and got them out, but looked at her when she got up.

"No need. I'll do it. You are a guest." his words sent her back to her seat. She watched him cook and set the plate in front of her, watching her. She slowly began to eat. Before long, she was full, not even finishing half of what he prepared. He simply took her fork and the food, disposing of it.

"Do I have to go back to bed?" She asked quietly. He looked to her. She seemed so tiny, especially in that sweatshirt. He shook his head and walked away from her. She followed him. It was like second nature now. He led her back to his room and opened the door for her. She entered and he followed her. He grabbed a remote in the darkness and turned on the tv. She was slightly astonished. She hadn't noticed it before. She moved over on the bed and he sat next to her.

"Are you cold?" he'd noticed her shivering. She looked away, but nodded all the same. He left and a moment later, came back with a fluffy blanket he put over her.

"Thank you," she said, barely audible. He sat back down beside her. He was aware of her presence and it was weird to him.

Sakura felt her eyes begin to droop until she couldn't hold them open any longer. She felt herself fall to the side and hit something soft.

Itachi stared as Sakura fell on top of him. He didn't notice she'd fallen asleep. Knowing a slight move would wake her, he let her be, a hand resting on her waist. He was careful to place himself so she didn't think him taking advantage of her when she woke. He watched the slow rise and fall of her shoulders before feeling slightly tired himself. He let his head lean on the wall as he fell into a comfortable sleep, though he knew it to be an uncomfortable situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi woke to soft whimpers. He was a little confused. He was in his room, nothing really seemed off. As the sleep left his eyes, he found a weight on his chest and remembered Sakura had fallen asleep on him the night before. She was whimpering, her small hand curled into a fist. Concerned she might hurt herself he carefully pulled her thin fingers apart and held her hand. She didn't react to this much. She curled herself around his body, squeezing his hand with a strength he didn't quite know she had.

"Don—" He was becoming increasingly worried. Her voice came in cracked whispers and soft screams. Each time she was saying "No" and "Don't." He didn't know what to think or how to react. It wasn't every day an Uchiha found themselves comforting an almost stranger.

"Sakura," he spoke softly, nudging her shoulder. She didn't wake as easily as last time. He didn't know what to do. Her whimpers and soft screams were gaining volume by the second. He did the only thing he could do. He thought it was right, from watching the couples at school and various movies. He wrapped both arms around her small, quaking form and pulled her to his chest, smoothing her hair with his long fingers.

In her sleep she began hitting him, fighting back. He was bewildered. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to calm down and go back to sleeping restfully. He tightened his grip considerably and held her to his chest. She writhed and groaned, trying to get away from him.

"Sakura, calm down," he spoke into her ear. It wasn't quite loud and it wasn't quite forceful, but he found her relax considerably at his voice. He pulled the blanket she'd thrown off over them both and let her sleep, his mind racing. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

"Itachi it's almost time for—" Sasuke walked into his room, abruptly stopping his voice at the scene before him. Itachi seemed somewhat upset and mussed up, but that was nothing compared to the sleeping girl cuddled up to his chest. "Uh?" he asked, letting the unasked question hang.

"She had a nightmare," Itachi said simply before carefully pulling himself from the small girl. She finally awoke with his movements, staring blearily around the room. "Good morning," he said quietly, watching her pull herself up into a sitting position.

"Um, hi." She rubbed her eyes and looked at the two Uchiha brothers. "I'm sorry I didn't notice I fell asleep here." Only Sasuke could see the look in Itachi's eyes. He looked worried. He quietly left the room, leaving the two alone.

"You woke up. You were hungry," his soft voice greeted her and she turned her attention to him. Itachi's back was to her. He was rummaging through a dresser.

"I thought that was a dream," she said softly. He hadn't been planning on asking her about the nightmare, but he didn't know what to think. Turning, he placed neatly folded jeans and a tee-shirt on his bed. She looked at him, a question in her eyes.

"Do you want to wear the same clothes?" he simply asked. "It looks like you wear men's clothes anyways, these shouldn't be too uncomfortable." Starting towards the door, he looked back at her, noticing she hadn't moved. "When you find yourself presentable, join us." He hadn't meant his words to be so unpersonalized, but he didn't know what else to say. He shut the door behind him.

Sakura watched him go, an unwanted feeling in her chest. Had he witnessed her nightmare? She couldn't remember much, just the scent of pine needles and a soft voice pleading for her to calm down. Sighing, she pulled herself off his bed and inspected the clothes. She wasn't too sure about the t-shirt, but she didn't want to face Itachi in the things she had on. She pulled on his huge clothes, knowing they were far more baggy than she would have liked, but they weren't uncomfortable. She tugged her belt to the smallest loop and looked at herself in the mirror.

She tried to arrange the sweatshirt to hide the finger-like bruises on her neck. She had to zip it up and bunch the hood up a bit, but found it somewhat satisfactory once she arranged her hair to her liking as well. She felt a little sad. What had her life come to? Waking up in an unfamiliar bed, trying to hide bruises from someone who didn't really seem to care in the least, other than to be sure she'd eaten something that day.

She walked into the kitchen and found everyone's eyes on her. Itachi scoured her figure, feeling satisfaction that she wasn't wearing her dirty clothes before looking pointedly at the seat next to him. She quietly made her way to him, her head bowed in embarrassment, before sitting and finding eggs placed in front of her. Everyone else had pancakes.

"Itachi said you liked eggs," his mother smiled at her and Sakura couldn't help but smile back at the woman. She was really too nice for her own good. Eggs were, in fact, her favorite though, mostly because she could keep them down better than most other foods.

"We have to stop by Sakura's house this morning," Itachi said. His mother cocked her head to the side, a question in her eyes. "She needs her books," he stated simply. She smiled and nodded. Sakura had turned red. It was completely obvious Itachi had taken an interest in her. She finished her eggs in silence and his mother smiled, taking her empty plate. She seemed satisfied she'd finished something.

Itachi rose and looked at her before she rose as well. She followed him out of the kitchen and made a lurch forward as she took his hand in her own. This was still new to him but he let it be. She seemed more comfortable than before around him. They walked from the large house and he opened her door for her. She found this to be natural by now and sat in the seat.

"Naruto wanted me to invite you to come with us," he began.

"Oh, um where?" she began to be nervous.

"Spring break is next week and we're going to my family's beach house." It was true, spring wasn't quite cold here. The temperatures warranted going to the beach once in a while.

"Oh...who's all going?" she asked, staring down at her hands. Itachi really wished she wouldn't do that.

"The usual." She took that to mean everyone they usually sat with and considered themselves friends. "You'd be expected to share a room with the other girls." Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. She didn't think they were mean or anything, she was really more worried about her father.

"I have to ask my dad, that's all," she smiled up at him and he nodded, staring forward at traffic. She wasn't sure her father would be all too happy if she asked. She was always home. If he didn't have his punching bag, she wasn't sure what would happen.

"Ok," he pulled up to her house and she nodded to him before pulling her seatbelt off and getting out of his car. He rose shortly after and she looked up, confused, to see him standing beside her as she unlocked the door.

"Dad?" she called into the house. With Itachi behind her, she was that much unsure of herself. What if he decided to hurt her in front of him? Then everything was out. She would be found out and he would hate her.

"Oh, there's my little princess. I was worried," then he was there, a smile evident on his face. She winced, hoping Itachi wouldn't notice. She rather disliked the pet name the man gave her.

"It's my fault," Itachi finally spoke in his soft velvet voice. "She came down sick while at dinner with my family and my mother insisted she stay the night," it was the most Sakura ever heard from him. She wasn't really grateful that he'd stepped in to explain, knowing her father would beat the living daylights out of her anyways.

"Oh, well, thank you for taking care of my little girl," something seemed off about this man. Whether it was the over endearing way he spoke of Sakura and didn't mention her name or the peculiar look in his eyes, Itachi didn't know.

"I wanted to inquire if Sakura could join my family this upcoming week." He spoke again, Sakura's eyes on him. She hadn't really been intending to ask, moreso intended to lie and say she couldn't go.

"For spring break?" she was afraid now, her father's brow wrinkled. She was sure he would say no. She was sure he had something planned for her which involved a video camera and several other men.

"Yes. My mother has taken a liking to her. She would like to see her there," Itachi's mother had asked him to put forth the question. She was a mother hen to everyone, just like Naruto, and would be heartbroken if Sakura couldn't attend.

"I don't see why not," he said. He left the two, wandering into the kitchen. Sakura breathed a breath she hadn't noticed she'd held in. Itachi watched her. Was her father really that strict? Sakura shook her head and left, coming back a moment later with her bag. He noticed she hadn't changed from his clothes. He let it be and walked out, intending for her to follow. He opened the door for her again.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. My mother wouldn't mind if you spent the night again, to give a headstart in the morning." He said it without pretense, waiting for her answer.

"Um, I think I should stay home tonight. My father doesn't really like me being out all that much," she said, staring at the windshield. He left it, knowing his mother's face would fall. It would be a ten minute delay she wouldn't be too happy about.

"No matter."

"Um, why did you tell your mom that I liked eggs?" Sakura asked, out of the blue. He looked over at her, a fleeting glance. Honestly, he wasn't too sure why he told his mother that. Everyone else had been happy with pancakes, but his mother asked him specifically what he thought Sakura would enjoy. Since eggs were the only thing he'd seen her almost entirely eat, he told her that.

"I figured you would eat more. You ate almost all of them when I made it for you last night," he said simply. Sakura nodded and stared at her hands.

"Why do you touch me now?" he asked, finally letting loose the question he'd been mulling over for hours. He couldn't find any rhyme or reason for it. He finally asked her, thinking she'd give him some reprieve in his thoughts.

"You seemed...upset yesterday, when I pulled away when you woke me up. I don't like seeing other people's feelings hurt," in another truth, one she was definitely not going to tell him, she was beginning to see him as a source of security and comfort. She was beginning to enjoy his touch. As long as he kept to her hands, she supposed she really didn't mind it.

"Alright." He wasn't too upset to hear it, finally. He was somewhat let down that it was because of him, instead of her own feelings. He didn't understand that. If she touched him for reasons of his emotions, why touch him at all? He noticed she waited for him to open her door and he felt some sense of satisfaction. She was learning to let him do small things for her.

As she got out of the car, a gust of wind tore through her hair and he thought he saw something on her neck before she drew his sweatshirt tight around her body. He frowned. Wasn't she hot in that? He didn't even need a coat. He smoothed his brow and stepped to the side, waiting for her to join him.

As they walked, he noticed a certain redhead making a beeline for them. Sakura knew something was instantly wrong with him and she ran from Itachi's side for him. Gaara found relief when she came to stand in front of him and he itched to reach for her hand, but that was left to somewhere more private. He looked up to find Itachi staring at the two of them. He only nodded before turning, Sakura beside him. Itachi brushed the exchange out of his mind and went to join his friends.

Gaara, once out of sight of Itachi and any prying eyes, caught Sakura's hand in his own. He began pulling her, making her injuries groan in protest, but she allowed it. It wasn't really like he could help it. He pulled her into a secluded area and sat, pulling her with him, before burying his face in her hair, his arms tight around her. She didn't know what happened to warrant this type of intimacy. She let him hold her, his arms somewhat tight around her form.

"Gaara, you're hurting me," she whispered. She could barely stand the weight of his arms around her ribcage, and he let his hold lessen considerably.

"When I didn't see you last night I was worried," he said. He was worried about her? She didn't know what she did to warrant this kind of emotion. She pushed his long sleeved shirt over his arm and found the bruises she knew were there. She let her fingers drift over his pale skin, averting his attention.

"Gaara, how long do you think we'll survive?" Sure they existed in mutual unknowing and comfort, but they knew the other was being abused. They knew bruises lined the others body and that was why they favored the touch of the other. Because they knew how to be gentle and where exactly to hold so it didn't hurt.

"Not long," he breathed, leaning his head against the lockers. This was a senior wing, near the art rooms. Since no one was really here in the morning, that's where Gaara found his solace. Sakura didn't find much comfort in his words. But she knew they were true.

"I know," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes. He held her as she cried all her sorrows on his chest. She cried as he pulled the sweatshirt off of her and tended to her cuts and bruises that were conspicuously on her arms. She let him do it as she cried. He didn't know how else to comfort her. He let her cry and didn't have any words.

"We should probably get to class, huh?" Sakura sniffed and smiled at him, pulling herself up from his embrace. He let her draw away without a sign of protest, watching her tug the sweatshirt over her arms. His eyes narrowed. That wasn't the sweatshirt he had become accustomed to seeing her in.

"Where did you get that?" he asked as he pushed himself off the ground. She looked down and blushed, remembering the tall, unimaginably gorgeous man who had given it to her. She reached down for her bag before answering.

"Itachi. He threw away my old one."

"Hm." He led the way from their secluded hallway. He was intending to walk her to her class, but she stopped outside the women's room. She looked at him, but he didn't move.

"I'll wait for you," he stated simply, and she nodded. She entered the bathroom and he leaned against the wall, waiting for her. He didn't have words for their relationship. He didn't want her as a girlfriend, but she was the only one who knew. So he sought her out for the comfort she so willingly gave.

Sakura checked her watery eyes in the mirror, making sure she didn't look overly puffy. Something told her Naruto would overreact and ask her about it until she hit him over the head. She splashed cold water on her face and dried it off with one of the scratchy paper towels. A stall door opened, but she didn't turn to see who it was.

"Oh wow, I found Itachi's whore," a nasty, very feminine voice said. Sakura still didn't turn around. She didn't feel like giving the satisfaction of acknowledging them. She went for her bag, but the girl kicked it out of her way. Another girl came from a stall, finished with her deeds and laughed.

"You know he only likes you because you're easy," the girl laughed. Sakura just stared at her bag, trying to think of a way to get it. She tried side stepping the girl in her way to get it, but she was pushed into the tile wall, a scrape on her back screaming in protest to the jab. She knew she couldn't take the girls and just submitted to the punishment.

"Don't you think we should teach her a lesson? She should stay away from Itachi," the first girl said, grabbing Sakura's hair and pulling her from the wall. It didn't help Sakura was inches shorter than both of them. She didn't put her hands up in defense or squeal, knowing that would only fuel their rage.

"She should stay away from all of them. She's a little whore. She could be screwing all of them." It was fairly known the boys she'd grown accustomed to sitting with were some of the hottest guys at school. Almost every girl was drooling over them, throwing themselves at their feet for some sort of one night stand. The girl threw Sakura to the ground.

"Stay away from them!" the other girl began kicking in her stomach, drawing the breath from her lungs and making her gasp in pain. She couldn't catch her breath. Her small hand flew to her chest, grabbing and pulling at Itachi's sweatshirt.

"Hey, that's Itachi's!" they figured it out. One of them tore the sweatshirt from her, paying no heed to the bruises already on her arms. They began kicking her with more and more reckless abandon, laughing as they did. They didn't care that she was hurting and in pain. They just wanted to cause her more pain. Sakura found herself crying again.

Gaara watched as two girls exited the bathroom he waited outside of. One had a black sweatshirt over her arm and his eyes narrowed, recognizing it. Not caring about the consequences, he pushed his way into the bathroom to find Sakura on the floor, her shoulders bared and tears streaming down her face. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out an extra shirt he always carried around and knelt beside her.

"Here," he said, pulling her up by her arm. She looked up at him and sniffled, arms automatically going around her waist.

"I-I can't," she whispered. She usually just let herself sleep after being hurt and she was well on her way when the red head broke into her foggy mind. Her stomach hurt like nothing she'd never felt before. She felt about to throw up. Gaara took one look at her and pulled her into the handicap stall, knowing he'd have more room to help.

"Let me," he'd reached his arms out to pull the shirt off of her, stained with blood. Some of her cuts had opened and bled into the material. Staring at him with her broken gaze, he couldn't help but feel sorry. They were in this together, though, and she let him pull it off. He stared at her chest and stomach, his own turning in revulsion. The same was no better for him, but he couldn't help it. She was just a little defenseless girl. Quietly, he reached into his bag and pulled out his first aid kit.

"You don't have to," she said softly, laying back on the ruined t-shirt he'd laid out for her. He began dabbing her stomach lightly with a moist anti-bacterial cloth. It stung, but she didn't stop him.

"I want to," he said back, now gently smearing an antibiotic ointment. It felt soothing, to say the least. She didn't know he could be so gentle. He was all anger and rough hands, holding her, squeezing her, but she didn't have the heart to protest. "Stand," he commanded, after standing himself. He held a roll of gauze in his hand. She stood and watched him wrap it around her torso.

Pulling his shirt over her head, he asked, "Why'd they hurt you? And take that sweatshirt?" now that she was covered, she felt more secure. She left the stall and bent to pick up her bag, the fresh wounds on her stomach groaning. He watched her, waiting for her answer.

"They were jealous," she shrugged. She just wasn't too keen on the subject. Gaara nodded and offered her his hand. She took it without hesitating and he pulled her to his chest, hugging her. She felt his fingers pull through her hair, a hesitant but caring gesture.

Their calm, intimate moment was interrupted by the bell, and she couldn't say she liked pulling from the warm body. He let her, before they exited the bathroom, his hand still in hers. He walked her to her classroom, eyes scanning warily for the girls that had hurt her. He felt the sense of camaraderie and he wanted to hurt those girls the way they'd hurt the little pink haired girl.

"Do you mind if I be with you during lunch today?" she said it so quietly, he almost missed it, but he nodded. She offered him a small smile and disappeared through the doorway. She knew where to find him, at least.

"Hey Sakura, Itachi said you're joining us for the week! Mikoto will be so excited!" Naruto said as soon as she sat down. He laughed. "You know Gaara will be there too? I'm so excited!" she smiled at him and tried to ignore the upset feeling in her stomach. She hadn't known Gaara would be there.

"Yeah, I guess I'm excited too." She tried not to give him too much. She was somewhat worried she would be too injured to attend. She looked down and noticed Gaara had given her a turtleneck, one she'd see him wear often. She was happy he'd given it to her, knowing someone would notice her neck and implicate her. The class started and she hushed Naruto.

When lunch came around, Naruto didn't have Sakura with him and Itachi was somewhat worried. The last time she'd run away in the morning she didn't come back the entire day, causing him to search her out.

"Where's Sakura, Naruto?" Kiba said it, and Itachi was glad he didn't have to ask himself.

"Oh she said she wanted to sit with Gaara today. Come to think of it, she didn't have any food. She was holding her stomach like she was hungry though," Naruto furrowed his brow. Itachi stood without a word to the others and left. They all stared at him, wondering.

"Come with me," Sakura was startled Itachi was above her, holding out a hand to help her up. Gaara looked at her and nodded, giving her the consent to leave his company. He didn't really want her to go, but he could feel waves of some kind of anger rolling off the Uchiha. If Sakura was what he wanted, he could have her. Gaara had her company for almost the entire day, walking her to her classes and sitting with her now. It was time for someone to be jealous.

"Um, ok," she said, grabbing his hand and letting him pull her up. Her stomach ached as she was unbent from her sitting position. She tried not to visibly wince.

"Where's my shirt?" They were walking towards the lunchline now, and he'd finally noticed her change of clothes. "And my sweatshirt?" he was growing more and more uncertain at her appearance as they progressed.

"I shouldn't—" she paused, "I shouldn't be with you," she'd caught sight of the girls who had hurt her earlier, one of them wearing Itachi's sweatshirt they'd torn from her. Tears were threatening her eyes. She didn't want to think about that.

He caught where she was looking and narrowed his eyes. Looking back at her he gave her a warning glance and stalked away from her. She stood rooted to the spot, helplessly staring after him as he walked up to the girls happily eating their lunch with others.

"Excuse me," he said quietly, placing a hand on the girl who was wearing the offending material. She looked up and her face split into, what she was obviously hoping, a coy smile.

"Hello, Itachi. Finally come to play?" She'd gotten up and had pressed herself to his side. He stared at her, emotions not making it past his eyes. He was thoroughly disgusted. First she takes someone else's belongings, someone who was smaller than she, and now she was pressing herself against him like he belonged to her.

"Mind giving my friend her sweatshirt back?" he asked. She looked at him, confusion evident in her eyes. She spared a glance at the table, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

"But Itachi, sweetie, you gave it to me," her voice was dripping with sweetness, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Apologize and give it back, please." Though thoroughly irritated, he wasn't going to let a wanton girl deter him. She wasn't remotely attractive to him. Her cheeks now a bright red, she huffed and pulled the sweatshirt off, dropping it on the ground, staring at him defiantly. Itachi fixed her with a calm stare, hoping it would make her uncomfortable. "Either you do what I ask or I can go get the principal involved." The girl angrily picked up the sweatshirt and stalked to Sakura.

"Here, sorry," she mumbled, dropping the sweatshirt into Sakura's hands. She took it without a word and waited for Itachi to come back.

"Um, thanks," she said, barely audible. He took the clothing from her and dumped it into a nearby garbage. "What? You did all that and you're just going to throw it away?" she asked incredulously, staring at him.

"You shouldn't have to bend so low to wear something after she took it from you. I'll give you a new one," he said, turning. She lurched forward and grabbed his hand. He squeezed, gently, to show the emotion he couldn't express. "What do you want today?" he asked, standing with her.

"I'm not too hungry today. Can't I just share something with you?" she asked, thinking of her churning stomach. It wasn't that she was hungry, she was more afraid she couldn't keep it down. Itachi spared a glance at her and nodded, grabbing something and paying.

"You still haven't answered my question," he said as they were walking back outside, to the table. Sakura, dumfounded for a moment, raised her finger to her cheek before a look of surprise crossed over her features, a look of embarrassment following soon after.

"They, uh, they beat me up in the bathroom this morning. I sorta bled on it and Gaara gave me his."

"You should tell the principal," he wasn't too happy about her injury. No one should pick on a defenseless girl. "Why did they hurt you?"

She ignored the first part of his statement, but answered the last. "They called me your whore and told me to stay away from you," she said quietly, not looking at him. He stopped, beneath a tree, a ways away from their group. He didn't want them to hear.

"Sakura, look at me," she wouldn't, her face completely hidden in her hair. Itachi waited patiently, but she didn't seem to give. He cautiously reached forward and tucked her hair behind her right ear before tilting her chin to look at him. She didn't meet his eyes at first, but he was unwavering. "Sakura," he said, a touch of a warning evident in his voice. She finally looked at him.

"What?" she asked dejectedly, quietly.

"You are not a whore, or a slut, or any degenerate things those girls said," he said in his quiet velvet voice. She didn't want to look at him. He didn't know. She really was all those things. Her eyes filled with tears, but not at what he said. That he was being so kind to her and she was nothing better than dirt. Itachi looked at her, his eyes confused. A gut wrenching sob flew from her throat and she began crying. He didn't know what to do, never faced with this before.

"But I am, Itachi, I am," she sobbed, starting forward and grabbing his shirt. He let her be, moaning the same words over and over. She was crying too much today, she knew, but she couldn't help herself. She felt gently fingers on her back, moving in slow circles over her shoulder blades.

"We should eat," he said quietly as he heard her sobs die down. She looked up at him and smiled, wiping her watery eyes. They turned to walk back to the table. Sasuke took one look at his brother and vacated his seat, knowing Itachi would rather have the girl beside him. He didn't know the nature of their relationship, but he didn't care, His brother had his own reasons.

"So we're having a sleepover at our place tonight guys!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air and stopped, looking at Sakura. "Will you be there?!" his smiling, hopeful face turned on her and she could feel Itachi's dark eyes on the back of her head. She reluctantly nodded, smiling. Itachi watched her, a vague sense of accomplishment in his body.

"I'll bring you home so you can pack a bag," he said quietly, gaining her attention from Naruto and she nodded. She didn't say anything as she picked at the salad he'd chosen. He peeled an orange as she did and quietly offered her a little. She took it from him and immediately ate it, knowing better than to hesitate in his presence. As the bell rang, he watched her while she stood, making sure she didn't turn that same shade of green she had the night before.

"Uh, Itachi?" she asked as he began walking away, towards his next class. He turned back to her, waiting for her to continue. "Will you, um, walk me to class?" she said. She didn't look at him, but she was blushing something fierce and playing with the ends of the shirt she was wearing. He couldn't help but find it adorable. He felt something inside him melt and he nodded. She lit up instantly. He assumed she was afraid the girls would come back to pick on her.

He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, almost a hug, before releasing her. She looked at him, mystified, before turning to walk. He walked beside her, arm brushing against hers. She wasn't worried about the intimacy, it gave her comfort. He saw the girls from earlier, a jealous look in their eyes, and he had a sudden urge to wrap his arm around her. He wasn't prone to act on this, but he couldn't help it in this instance. He relished the look of rage as he pulled the small girl against his form. She squeaked and blushed. He led her to the girls.

"I hope you don't think as Sakura as my whore. As you can see, she's my girlfriend," he said, staring down at them. He didn't know what made him say that. He really didn't know. She was just a defenseless girls that others thought they could pick on. So what if the entire school thought they were dating? Whatever kept Sakura out of harms way. Sakura was a deep red as the girls looked down, ashamed, and Itachi led her away.

"Why did you say that?" she said, her voice stronger than she thought it was. She didn't think Itachi cared about her like that. She figured she was just Itachi's charity case and had simply resigned herself to it, letting him get away with things she wouldn't have let Naruto get away with. He was imposing himself and she let him.

"I hope you do not think me overbearing, but I don't want to see you hurt. If they think we are together, then you can't be my whore. What goes on in the bedroom during a relationship is none of their concern." Sakura deepened her blush. She was right. Itachi didn't care for her like that. He just didn't want her clothes to be ripped from her again.

He was waiting for her outside her classroom after each class, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. She blushed every time and he thought it cute. She really was adorable. Rumors were flying by now and everyone was trying to catch a glance at the two to see if it was true. Itachi even went as far as brushing a strand of hair from her face. He stood now, waiting for her after her last class and did as he had previously. When they were in the safety of his car, she finally let the questions out that had festered throughout the day.

"I told you, I didn't ask for charity, Itachi. I don't need you masquerading as my boyfriend just for silly girls to leave me alone," her irritation was mounting and the spark Itachi loved to see was back. She wasn't completely defenseless. "Why are you doing this? I don't want to be noticed! I just want to be quiet and get out and leave and you're making it so hard! Ugh, difficult Uchihas!" she griped, throwing her head into her hands.

"I like you." She thought she didn't hear the quiet voice.

"What?"

"I like you. If I have to pretend to date you to keep you out of harms way I will." He wasn't lying. He liked the way her pink hair offset her emerald eyes and the way she showed her emotions without a second thought. He liked the way her small fingers curled around his sweatshirt, drawing it tight around her, and he liked the way she could spit sarcastic and somewhat humorous things at him.

"Oh," she said, softly. It wasn't like the other times when he'd bought her food and caught her with that gaze. "Just no kissing!" she said almost too quickly. He chuckled. She started, never having heard the sound pass from his lips. He stopped in front of his house.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," he said, staring at her. She saw the humor in his eyes and she blushed, looking away. "I just want to protect you," he said, capturing her hand in his own. She looked down and back up at him. How could he protect her when the threat wasn't at school?

"I should, um, go get that bag," she raced out of his car and he followed her slowly. Obviously she wasn't too used to people showing that sort of affection and he relished in the fact it was him. Sure he was only doing it so she wouldn't get beat up again, but he couldn't help feeling protective of the small girl. He followed her to her room where she was putting neatly folded jeans and long sleeved shirts into a small bag.

"You know we're going to the beach. Don't you have a swimsuit?" he asked as he calmly perused the things in her bag.

"I don't know how to swim," she said, throwing caution to the wind. She was afraid of the water, she didn't know what else to think. One of her father's many friends had ripped the last swimsuit she'd had and held her under the water of a pool until her lungs screamed. She never went near water after that.

"I could teach you," he said, placing the things back into her bag.

"No, I'd much rather stay on dry land, thank you," she smiled at him, not betraying her thoughts. He stared at her and nodded.

"You know it'll be hot, right?" he asked, gesturing to the items she'd tucked into the bag. She nodded, shrugging.

"I get cold easily. And I don't really own anything but that," she said. It was true. When she wasn't covered with a long sleeved shirt and a sweatshirt, she shivered uncontrollably. She mostly just stocked up on those types of things. She didn't have another sweater, though, and was feeling decidedly cold. As she tucked the last things into the bag and zipped it, Itachi slung it over his shoulder.

"I believe Naruto will be wondering where you are," he said, leading the way from the room. He expected her to follow, but she only did after a moment. He assumed she was grabbing one more thing.

"I don't really know anything about you, Itachi," Sakura giggled as she sat down in her seat, waiting for him. He sat down himself.

"What do you want to know?"

"Favorite color?"

"Blue, and yours?" if she was going to play twenty questions, he had reason to reciprocate them.

"Pink, what else?" she giggled again. He decided he like the sound and resolved to try and get her to laugh more. "Hmm..." she tapped her chin, thinking. "Favorite show?"

"Law and Order." Of course he would like that, with all his sinister-ness. "And yours?" She was beginning to think he'd shoot the question right back every time.

"Futurama," she giggled again. It was such a silly show to love. "Favorite food?"

"Strawberries."

"Mine too!" she exclaimed before he could reciprocate. He found his lips tugging into a smile and he let himself give in. She looked at him, her mouth hanging open. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile before!"

"I've never heard your laugh before," he shot back. She stared at him still, a small blush on her face.

"Umm, favorite book?" this went on for minutes, until they arrived at his house. He carried her bag to the door, which was thrown open before he could even reach for the knob.

"Is it true?!" Naruto was behind the door, yelling as he usually did. Itachi pushed past him, placing Sakura's bag with the others.

"What?" he finally asked. Sasuke and Kiba had come to watch the fireworks.

"Are you really dating Sakura?!" he asked, his arms crossed. Somehow he could yell excitedly and still seem somewhat domineering. Sakura shot a confused look at Itachi from behind Naruto. Itachi crossed to her and gathered her gently into his arms. He kissed her. On the cheek, at least. He knew she'd freak out if he kissed her on her lips. Naruto's face fell in disbelief and Sakura clung to Itachi's chest, blushing furiously. "I still can't believe it!"

"Shut up idiot," Sasuke said, turning from the scene. He went back to the living room, with everyone else. Kiba shook his head and grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt, dragging him off as well.

"Why couldn't you tell him yes?" she wasn't looking at him. She was clearly irritated.

"I like your blush," he said simply before walking away. She followed. Why did he have to be so _infuriating?_ He led her to his room and she stood in the doorway as he reached into his closet. He brought back a sweatshirt.

"Oh you don't need to—"

"I told you I'd give you a new one," Itachi interrupted. Her hand had been extended, intending to give it back. He placed his hand over hers and pushed it towards her. She pulled it over her shoulders and tugged it around herself. He watched her with an air of satisfaction. "Come, they need not think we're doing anything up here," she followed him quickly, knowing what he meant.

They were watching a movie in the living room when they entered. The couch was completely taken up by Shikamaru, who deemed his napping more important for the couch than one of the many guest rooms. The others were scattered about the floor, watching. Sakura sat, her back to the couch. Everyone's eyes were on Itachi as he sat down beside her. He wrapped and arm around her and dragged her to his chest. They were all astounded. Since when does Itachi get possessive? They'd known there was something going on when he'd left the table in search of her earlier, but they didn't think this would be the end product.

As the movie wore on, Sakura found herself becoming more and more tired. Maybe it was the crying or the eventful day which left her hurt and breathless. She didn't know, but she felt herself slide into Itachi's side. She felt his chuckle. She felt his long fingers tugging through her hair and she wondered how she got so comfortable with this. So comfortable with anyone but Gaara touching her. She allowed herself to relax, feeling his breath on her neck.

Itachi looked down at her and narrowed his eyes. There was something on her neck. He tried to rub it off, but it didn't give. Curious, he pulled down the neck of the turtleneck she was wearing. He stopped himself from visibly starting. There was a dark purple bruise just under her collar. He placed the cloth back and reached to her arm, pulling the sleeve up slowly. More bruises littered her arm. Some were yellowed out in color, older, and some were dark purple, the newer ones. Something churned in his stomach. He knew these weren't from those girls. He looked at his friends, too engrossed in the movie to know what was going on. He pulled her sleeve back down and tried to put it out of his mind.

Hadn't it been clear? The way she pulled away from his mother, himself, and Naruto. The others hadn't even tried because they knew how she was. Touching someone didn't bring that degree of physical pain unless they'd been hurt there before. He resolved to get the small girl alone with him so he could question her about it the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Please," Sakura whispered, watching her father come near her, "please, don't." She was crying at him, wishing this wasn't real. Her father wasn't supposed to hurt her. He was supposed to love her and comfort her._

_ "Shut up," he snarled, grabbing her hair. She squealed, hands going to her head in some sort of defense. She didn't understand where this came from._

_ "Don't!" her voice fell on deaf ears._

Itachi didn't know what really startled him out of his sleep as he blearily looked around the dark room. Everyone was asleep, huddled together. Naruto was snoring. He couldn't even keep quiet when he was asleep.

"No," a voice groaned. Itachi looked down to the girl in his arms. She was sleeping fitfully and he realized what had woken him. Sakura was having another nightmare. Did this happen every night? Every time she fell asleep? What was she so afraid of?

"Sakura," he whispered. He tried to remain quiet, afraid of waking anyone else in the room. She didn't respond to his voice. She pushed away from him and landed on the floor. Her whimpers grew in volume and his fear mounted. If she got any louder the others would wake. Standing carefully, he pulled the girl up into his arms. As he turned towards the stairs, Gaara stopped him.

"Let me take her," he said quietly, holding out his arms. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" his voice was slightly tinged with annoyance. He didn't like the idea of relinquishing the small whimpering girl to Gaara. Obviously she had something with him Itachi didn't have with her. Gaara's eyes turned dangerous.

"So you want her to wake the entire house?" he asked blankly, arms still held out. Itachi's resolve wavered and he transferred the small girl into Gaara's arms. Gaara jerked his head towards the stairs, indicating Itachi to follow. Itachi grudgingly followed Gaara into his own room. He stood in the doorway as Gaara sat on the bed and cradled Sakura.

"If you were just coming here, why'd you take her from me?" Itachi said. His voice was tinged in something of a warning, but Gaara paid no heed. He ignored Itachi and bent close to Sakura. His bangs hid his eyes and Itachi had to strain his ears to hear him. Confusion etched his brow as he came closer to the two. Gaara was _singing._

Sakura calmed almost instantaneously. Her thrashing about ceased and her voice became quiet. She fell limp in Gaara's hold, pressing her face into his chest. He finished his song and stared at her, an almost tender expression on his face. He carefully stood and laid her on the bed, pulling a blanket up to her chest.

"Sleep beside her after you sing a lullaby. If you don't, the thrashing starts again," Gaara said without looking at him.

"How do you know how to calm her?" Itachi was beside her now, pushing a lock of hair carefully from her face. Her face was relaxed now, sleeping peacefully. How had he not guessed to sing to her? Maybe it was because she wasn't a child and shouldn't be hushed as if she was one?

"I watch her when she sleeps." Itachi stared at him. Watching someone while they sleep wasn't something just casually brought up in conversation. Gaara sighed. "You know what happens to her right?"

"I've seen the bruises." He didn't want to let the other man know he hadn't asked about them yet.

Gaara looked down at the girl and brushed his fingertips along her cheek. She stirred and leaned into his touch. "How long will she survive without me?" he murmured, forgetting the Uchiha was beside him. Itachi kept his eyes trained on Gaara. This was certainly a night he wasn't so sure he wanted to remember. In a louder voice, he continued talking to the Uchiha. "If you pull her into your arms while she's tossing, she'll try and hit you. I don't know why," he spat, catching Itachi's eyes.

"I never asked why." Gaara seemed to calm minimally.

"You have to let her come to you," he said, turning his gaze back to the girl. "I know about you two," he said suddenly, his fingertips pausing on Sakura's cheek.

"And?" Itachi didn't know where this was going.

"Save her," Gaara looked at him with such desperation, it looked like he could barely contain it. "Please, if you don't do anything else, just save her," his hand left Sakura's cheek and she whimpered at the loss of contact. He looked to her. His face became the hardened mask he was used to wearing. "I'm going. Don't leave her," he stalked from the room, leaving Itachi staring after him. He looked back to Sakura and watched her begin to whimper. He sighed and joined her on the bed, laying on his back. He waited a few moments before she began moving closer.

He carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her back. She didn't make a noise and he was thankful. He didn't know any lullabies to sing to her and he wasn't even certain she would calm under his voice. He wasn't much of a singer.

How did Gaara know all these things about her? Sure he'd noticed how close they were and he wished Sakura could trust him like she did Gaara. He was so unsure around her now. Since he figured out what she'd been hiding, it was like everything was a lie about her. He furrowed his brow. No, not a lie. She didn't lie to him, ever. He could tell. She was just being secretive, afraid of being found out.

He closed his eyes, subconsciously pulling Sakura closer to him. She murmured in her sleep and buried her face in his shoulder. He fell into a restless sleep, Gaara's desperate eyes plaguing his thoughts.

"Oh, hello," he woke to a soft chiming voice. Itachi inched one eye open to look into Sakura's emerald eyes. She was lying on top of him, his arm still around her waist. She blushed when she caught him looking. "I, um, didn't realize you brought me up here."

"You had a nightmare. I didn't want you to wake the others."

"Oh." Itachi surveyed her for a moment, watching her smooth her pink hair back with thin fingers. He caught her hand and she looked at him. He figured this had to be as good a time as any. Who knew when he would get her alone this week? "Itachi, what?" she captured his attention. He sat up, bringing her with him. He caged her in his arms, allowing no escape. She was the type to take flight over fight and he couldn't bear for her to run from him.

"Why don't you know how to swim?"

"Oh, umm," her mind raced. She hadn't expected Itachi to say that. She hadn't expected much of anything, except for him to rise out of bed and take her wordlessly to breakfast. He caught her with his unwavering stare. "I guess no one really found the time to teach me," she smiled at him. His eyes narrowed and she knew she shouldn't have lied to him.

"Stop with the secrets, Sakura. There's something you don't tell me. I want to know," his voice was firm, with a hint of a warning. She swallowed, her throat seeming too dry. She could feel where this was going and she was afraid. He pulled up her shirt and examined the bruises that marred her pale skin. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see.

"How'd you find out?" she whispered. She could feel the tears behind her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening, not with Itachi. There was only so much she could take. She felt his cool fingers on her arm and then her cheek, turning her head.

"Look at me," he said softly. She slowly opened her eyes and he wasn't surprised to see them shine with her tears. "You fell asleep on me last night and I found the bruises on your neck." She closed her eyes and felt the tears fall.

"Just leave it be, there's nothing you can do," she said, trying to pull from his embrace. His arms were stronger than she was and she fell back against him, her breath flying from her. She continued to cry and he held her wordlessly. He knew not to push too hard. If anything Gaara had said the night before, the words 'let her come to you' stayed with him the most.

"I want you safe," he finally said, after several long moments. She hiccuped and pulled out of his arms. He let her. She looked at him and smiled. Turning towards the door, she couldn't find any words to say to him. She didn't know what to think. The only thought that crossed her mind was that he couldn't know. If he did, he would hate her.

Itachi watched her go, his stomach churning. Did he say something wrong? He rested his head in his hands. He should have waited longer. He shouldn't have dove right in. He went over so many different scenarios in his mind at how it could have gone better. He barely heard his mother call them all for breakfast. As he got up, he was still mentally berating himself. How could he be so stupid?

He sat next to her, knowing her body was tense. She didn't reach for his hand underneath the table. She silently ate her eggs and kept her eyes on her plate. Itachi's mother watched her, something he couldn't name in her eyes. She turned to him and smiled.

"Okay, now that everyone's up and awake, how about we talk about carpools?" she began brightly, pulling a dishtowel out of nowhere and wiping her already immaculate hands. Everyone groaned. They'd hoped to have a few more moments.

"I'll drive!" Naruto bounced around. Everyone was too tired for his antics.

"I'm not getting stuck in Naruto's car. It smells like ramen," Kiba said, wrinkling his nose. Sasuke agreed with him, making a mock-vomit noise. Naruto turned on them, his face flushed a slight red.

"Oh, shut up! Everyone's car smells!"

"Not as bad as yours."

"Hey!"

"I'll go with you, Naruto." Itachi immediately looked up at the quiet female voice. He had expected Sakura to go with himself. Naruto shot him a triumphant look, like he'd finally won something over the elder Uchiha.

"Awesome, Sakura, we'll have so much fun!"

"I'll go with him, too," a quiet voice from a corner said. It was Gaara. Itachi fought the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Gaara would be in the car Sakura would be in. Mikoto seemed pleased _someone_ wanted to ride with Naruto.

"Take Shikamaru, too," Deidara put in. He'd quit his bickering with Sasori for a moment. "I don't need his head in my lap on this car trip, un." Deidara had been stuck with the napping Shikamaru for the past three rode trips they'd all taken together and he was quite sick of the pineapple head.

"Well, I mean, if he's just going to sleep the entire time," Kiba laughed. Shikamaru gave him a pointed look that shut Kiba up, but he didn't say anything against the car situation. He really didn't care. Give him a comfortable enough seat and he'd be out within a minute.

"Okay, that settles four of you. Itachi?" Itachi was very prominent on who traveled with him. He didn't like noise and he hated bickering even more, so it was safe to say he wouldn't take Deidara or Sasori.

"Neji, Sasuke, Kiba," he said. He wanted to pinch his nose to alleviate the pressure growing in his skull, but fought against it. He didn't like showing emotion around anyone. Sasuke watched him, knowing that Sakura not going with him was going to make him touchy. He reminded himself to tell Kiba. Maybe then he'd tone down his loudness.

"That means I get the girls!" Mikoto was excited. She loved having the girls in her car. She had the most room out of them all with her spacious minivan. She didn't even mind the bickering between Sasori and Deidara.

"Hopefully we won't be too bothered," Sasori gave Deidara a cheeky grin.

"How can you be bothered with all that bickering between you two? You're just a pair of bicker butts!" Tenten seemed overly proud of herself that she came up with a name to describe the two.

"Bicker butts!" Mikoto laughed too. Deidara and Sasori shared a look. Obviously this wasn't going to be as enjoyable a ride as they originally thought. "Anyway, Sasuke, Itachi, your father's going to join us in a couple days. Remember to be nice." Their father wasn't necessarily mean or strict, Itachi simply took after him moreso than Sasuke did. He didn't like to be bothered and everyone left him alone. "Okay, up, up, up!" Mikoto made an 'up' motion with her hands. Everyone groaned. She was a slave driver if they'd ever seen one.

"Sakura," Itachi called to her as everyone else was leaving. She pointedly ignored him. Itachi watched her walk to Gaara, an irritation rising in his chest. She never ignored him. Did he scare her off with the talk about her bruises?

"Itachi," Sasuke stood in the doorway now. "She'll come back, just give her time." He'd assumed they'd had a fight about something and she was just being controlled by hormones. Itachi only nodded and followed Sasuke to the car.

Sakura was laughing. "Naruto, if I have to listen to your music the entire way, I'll set you on fire!" Naruto laughed as well, though he was a little nervous. He knew she'd make good on her threat. Gaara appeared beside Sakura and she looked up to him, smiling. He didn't smile back at her, but she knew it was only because of Naruto.

"We're going to be left behind," he said. Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, let's go then!" he climbed into his car. Sakura and Gaara settled in the backseat, Shikamaru already napping in the front. Sakura laughed. That kid could be standing in the middle of a gladiator fight and he'd still be asleep.

"You know, I expected you to ride with Itachi," Naruto laughed. Gaara fixed her with a stare. He was thinking that too, and she knew it. She shrugged.

"He made me uncomfortable this morning. I didn't feel like being stuck in a car with him." Naruto laughed.

"Poor guy. Never had a girlfriend before. Go easy on him, Sakura," he said easily. He thought they'd just had a fight, but Gaara knew better. Itachi had asked her about the bruises and she hadn't taken it well. Gaara reached for her hand and she let him take it.

"If only I could," she giggled. Naruto laughed as well. The next two hours passed in relative silence while Gaara and Sakura kept sharing knowing looks, as though communicating with each other's thoughts.

"Ugh, two hours in a car and I'm all cramped up!" Sakura had jumped out the moment Naruto stopped and announced their arrival. She stretched languidly and smiled at Gaara, who had come up beside her. His bag was over his shoulder along with hers. He didn't trust her body to hold up a bag. He felt himself smile when he saw her stretch.

"I told you that you could stretch out on me and nap," he said, amusement in his voice. She looked up at him, smiling still.

"That wouldn't be very nice, with my boyfriend and all," she giggled. He was basking in her good mood and she knew it. They depended on each other. Their emotions affected the other. When she was in a good mood, his smiles would come easier and he let himself relax.

"I think he'd have to get over it." She stared after him and laughed again. It was one of the few times Gaara was humorous and she loved hearing that side of him. He looked back at her. "You know Naruto's going to leave us behind if you just stand there staring at me," he even had the audacity to wink. Sakura wondered what had possibly made him so playful.

"He'd have to get over it," she mimicked him and got a wider smile out of him. Her smile fell and he felt the change in mood. She had something she wanted to talk about. They fell back a ways from the rest of the group heading up to the enormous beach house so they could have a little privacy.

"So...Itachi knows," she started quietly.

"I know." She looked at him. Of course he knew. Gaara was omnipotent. How could she forget?

"What do I say to him?"

"Whatever you think you should." He was carefully gauging her reaction. She didn't seem particularly taken aback by his words, but she still seemed worried.

"What if he hates me?" she whispered.

"Then he wasn't meant to know," he didn't try to tell her not to. He wanted her safe, even moreso than Itachi did. He'd seen the bruises and how hurt she was. It didn't matter that he went through the same, day by day. She was more important.

"I don't think I could bear the thought of it." He knew what she meant. He had the same fears. He sighed. What should he say to her?

"If he's so worried now, I don't think he'll hate you." Sakura gained comfort from his words and her good mood returned in a quick second. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him.

"Come on! Before Naruto eats our heads off!" she giggled. He allowed her a small smile and began to walk more quickly. When they made it inside the beach house, everyone stood in the spacious kitchen, waiting for them.

"We found the slowpokes!" Naruto laughed.

"Okay, room assignments!" Mikoto said, pulling a sheet of paper out of her bag. Everyone groaned. They were afraid they'd be stuck with someone they didn't like. She laughed. "I promise it won't be as bad as before," she'd taken some time before getting them all right.

"Just don't stick me with sourpuss again," Naruto complained loudly of Sasuke, who hit him over the head. "Ow!" Mikoto ignored it.

"Okay, I have Sasori with Deidara, Kiba and Naruto, Shikamaru with Kiba, the sourpuss twins, and Tenten with Ino, Hinata with Sakura. Gaara, you'll be with Neji." She smiled sweetly at them all. "Any issues?" she was daring them to protest. They all shook their heads immediately. "Good. Go fight over rooms."

"Sakura, we might want to go quickly, the boys like to take the bigger ones," Hinata, although shy, had walked right up to Sakura. Sakura smiled and nodded, grabbing her bag from Gaara.

"See you later?" she asked, her smile still on her face. Gaara only nodded.

"Why didn't you ride with Itachi?" Hinata asked, climbing stairs with Sakura behind her. Sakura only smiled.

"I felt like I owed Naruto some attention. Itachi likes to hog," she stuck her tongue out and Hinata giggled.

"You know we've never seen him act like this around anyone," Hinata said quietly, her face flushing. It wasn't really her place to say, but she felt like she needed to say it to Sakura. It looked like Sakura was a little cold towards the Uchiha.

"What do you mean?" Sakura paused for a moment, readjusting her bag.

"He doesn't get up and go after just about anyone," the other girl smiled sweetly and looked around the hall at the top of the stairs. "Oh, it looks like my favorite room's open, come on!" Sakura couldn't deny Hinata's excitement and followed her with a new burst of energy. Hinata sighed as she laid her things on the queen sized bed. "It's so nice in here!"

Sakura couldn't deny what she said. The room was painted in a powder blue, deep blue curtains lining a bay window which opened out to the sea. She figured there would be a nice view of the night sky. A bath was attached to the room and Sakura couldn't say she wasn't thrilled. She could undress without worrying her friends would see her body.

"Did you want to go to the beach now?" Hinata asked. Her unique pale eyes were excited and Sakura smiled.

"Sure."

"Oh! I should go get changed real quick!" Hinata grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom. Sakura sat on the spacious bed and waited for her, staring down at her hands. She was mentally preparing herself for the inevitable conversation of why she didn't own a swimsuit or why she couldn't swim. She heard a quiet knock on the door and looked up to see Itachi.

He didn't try to let it affect him when he saw her face fall. "Go away," she said quietly, turning her back to him. She sat cross-legged on the bed and pointedly ignored him. He wasn't one for being ignored, though, and he put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and he hated that they were back to this.

"Actually, I was just coming to say that some of us are going to the beach if you and Hinata would like to join us." And then he was gone. Sakura hated herself a little after he'd left. She shouldn't have been so cold to him. She couldn't help it. He'd found out and he wasn't supposed to and now it was all frustrating and confusing!

"Are you going in that?" Hinata asked, emerging from the bathroom. Sakura thought she looked amazing in a midnight blue two piece. Hinata tilted her head to the side, waiting for her to answer the question.

"Oh, um I don't swim," Sakura managed, giggling. Hinata shook her head.

"Whatever, just come on!" she began heading for the door, Sakura close behind. "Oh, wait!" she disappeared for a moment and came back with a beach towel. "Okay, sorry," she smiled again. Sakura just began walking again and found others at the bottom. Itachi and Sasuke were having something of a staring contest with each other while Naruto bounced around and Kiba shook his head. That kid just could not calm down.

"Anyone else coming?" Hinata asked in her quiet voice.

"We were just waiting for you," Sasuke said, breaking the stare he'd held with his brother. He hated sharing a room with Mr. Fussy-pants himself. He began walking off, not waiting for the others. Naruto bounced along beside him and Sakura made sure to stay close to Hinata. This was not lost on Itachi. He was still slightly annoyed she wouldn't even look at him.

Hinata was barely talking. Sakura figured she was just shy around the guys. She kept stealing glances at Naruto while they walked and she wanted to smile. It was painfully obvious she had a crush on the guy. Naruto was jumping and yelling, trying to race someone to the water, but no one would give. Sakura and Hinata sat in the sand, on Hinata's towel.

"Doesn't he ever calm down?" Sakura giggled, watching Naruto flounder in the water. She hadn't noticed Itachi sit next to her. Sasuke had gone in the water as well, trying to wrestle with Naruto, hence the splashing.

"I think he's on a limitless supply of caffeine," Hinata laughed herself and dug her toes into the sand. She wanted to go in the water, but the way Naruto was rough-housing, she was afraid he'd go after her as well. She wasn't much for wrestling.

"More like it's hardwired into his brain."

"Like an IV drip?" the girls began giggling again. Sakura couldn't help but picture an IV with coffee in the bag where the fluids went. It started a fresh wave of giggles and Sakura had to hold her stomach. She hadn't laughed that much in a long time. She felt the bandages through her shirt and she stopped. When had she last changed them? Surely she needed to. "Excuse me, Hinata, but I have to go to the bathroom," Sakura blushed and laughed.

"You forgot to go before we left?" Hinata giggled.

"Well you were hogging it!" Sakura hadn't had this much fun giggling with a girl in a while. She found she wanted to spend more time with the dark haired girl. "Anyway, I'll be back soon." She turned and began walking the way they'd come. Itachi watched her with wary eyes.

"Gaara?" Sakura knocked softly on a door. She was hoping it was Gaara's. She'd peered into all the rooms which were open and hadn't found him. Hearing bickering from one and giggles from another, she ruled out all but the last room.

Neji opened the door and peered down at the small girl.

"Hn," he opened it wider to reveal a forest green room. Gaara was on the bed, shirtless. Sakura gasped and ran past Neji to Gaara's side. He was awake and staring at her.

"Neji," she began in a hoarse whisper, "you should get out."

"No."

"He's known for a while, Sakura, he was checking on me," Gaara tried to soothe her fears. Neji had seen him in the gym showers a while back and, though a quiet man, tried to help him as best he could. He'd kept to Gaara's word not to tell. He felt he could trust him, at least somewhat.

"Oh," she let her fingertips drift over Gaara's torso, barely touching the bruises. He grabbed her hand and leaned his head back. She suddenly remembered why she came.

"I um, need help," she whispered, peering anxiously at Neji. He watched her with calm eyes, so much like Hinata's. "To change the bandages," Gaara instantly sat up and turned towards her, his eyes sharp.

"Neji, you should get out." It was Gaara's turn to say it.

"No." He didn't know why they kept trying to get him out. He knew there was something going on with the small girl and, damnit, he wanted to know. He didn't know how he could help, but if Sakura didn't make him promise not to tell, he was going straight to Itachi.

"Gaara, I—"

"Just close your eyes," Gaara lifted her and placed her on the bed in front of him. She looked warily from Neji's eyes to Gaara's. "He's gay, Sakura. You either do it in front of him or your wounds get infected." Sakura's face turned red, but she pulled Itachi's sweatshirt off and allowed Gaara to pull the turtleneck from her form. Neji sat beside her. She looked at him and he offered her his hand. She silently took it and watched Gaara slowly unwrap the gauze from her body.

She heard and intake of breath from Neji.

"Sakura, you can tell him. You can trust him. If you tell him not to tell, he won't." Gaara was running the antibacterial cloth over her stomach. She squeezed Neji's hand at the sting. He allowed it and looked at her, not expecting an explanation.

Her lips were stretched taut against her face as she grimaced. She couldn't bring herself to say it. The two sat around her in mutual comfort as Gaara began to wrap her back up again. Neji watched. As long as he'd been tending to Gaara, he'd never known Sakura was in the same situation. She wasn't like Gaara. They were complete opposites. He was all anger and rage, barely shown emotions, and she flung them around like candy on Halloween, her eyes and mouth always smiling. They were so different, no wonder he hadn't figured it out before.

"So, are you two..." Sakura began, nibbling on a peanut butter sandwich Neji had brought her. She looked from Neji to Gaara, who inclined his head.

"Don't tell the others."

"Of course not!" she had never expected, in a million years, that Gaara was gay. She was fascinated, to say the least. Neji wasn't one for much talk, but neither was Gaara. "As long as I don't hear any funky sounds from this room, I don't care!" she threw her hands up and Gaara smiled at her. Neji looked at him and allowed a look of softness himself.

"As long as I don't hear you and Itachi getting freaky," Gaara winked. Sakura giggled at his playfulness. Neji watched the two with a fascination. Gaara didn't really smile or show any sort of playfulness about him. Then this girl walks in and it's almost like he's Naruto.

"Don't worry, you won't hear any of that," she was breathless from giggling. This vacation was good for her. Now, if she could avoid Itachi for the next week, she'd be set. She thought of Itachi and winced. He was probably livid with her by now.

"You know you can't keep ignoring him," Neji said, watching her facial features. She looked at him. Was she really that easy to read? That all that was on her mind was Itachi, was always Itachi? She took a breath.

"I don't know what to say to him." Gaara had already heard this and he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he let an affectionate look pass through his eyes.

"He only wants to protect you. I want you safe." he allowed himself to speak to her like they weren't thinking about dying the next week when they would return home to their abusive fathers.

"Gaara, we'll never be safe," she sighed. They weren't ever getting out of it. They would be hunted until they day they inevitably died because that's just how their lives worked. You try and get out of it and you end up being haunted.

"We can always try," he said softly. Neji watched the exchange with unchanging eyes. They were trying to get through it, together. He didn't know much of what they were going though, Gaara wouldn't even tell him. They were both tight-lipped about their personal lives.

"We can try, but we'll never succeed," she sighed, pulling herself up. "I should go and take a nap, I'm feeling tired."

"You still can't keep ignoring him, Sakura," Neji said in his calm voice. She'd been at the door as he said it and she turned to him.

"I know," she whispered, offering him a smile. He didn't smile back, but she didn't expect him to. The lovers watched her go, turmoil in their hearts.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura sat on her bed. She looked out the window at the night sky and down to Hinata, who was sleeping peacefully. She was afraid to sleep, in lieu of waking the quiet girl with her nightmares. Itachi and Neji knew, she didn't want anyone else to know. Sighing, she pushed herself up and silently opened the door, looking at Hinata before quietly closing it and leaving the room. Deciding that maybe TV could help her anxious thoughts, she trailed her fingers along the wall, feeling her way in the dark. She found the stairs and carefully descended them, knowing she could trip.

"Hello," she started at the voice behind her at the top of the stairs. She looked up and recognized Itachi by his long black hair. It hung loosely around his shoulders, void of the usual hair tie. Only nodding to him, she continued on her way to the living room. She knew he followed her, but didn't want to risk waking the others.

Sitting on the couch, she waited for him, knowing he knew the house better than she. He sat beside her and reached for the remote, turning on the television. She didn't care what he turned on, as long as she could lose herself in it and prevent herself from thinking.

"You know you don't have to ignore me," he said, looking at her. He watched her slowly turn to him, her eyes a little downcast. He didn't have words for the peculiar look in her eyes. "You look tired," he reached for her hand and she didn't pull away. He laced his fingers through hers and she allowed him. This was further than he'd gotten all day.

"I don't know what to say." She was being truthful, he knew.

"Just tell me the truth," he said. He moved his fingers up her hand to her wrist and gently pulled her. She looked down and stared at his hand. She was so used to flinching away. Why didn't she now? Maybe she was too used to his touch. Maybe she wanted his comfort. She didn't know. It was all so confusing. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him.

"What is the truth? I don't even know anymore." She moved to raise her hands to her eyes but he wouldn't relinquish her wrist. He looked at her with those calm black eyes and her resolve to stay away from him wavered. She found herself moving to his side and burying her face in his chest, her small body wracked violently by sobs. His hand was still in hers but she felt his other on her head, threading through her hair.

"The truth is...what you believe to be right," he said. She felt the gentle rumble in his chest and pressed against his body. "If it feels wrong, or uncomfortable, it isn't the truth." He was trying to explain to her as best as he possibly could. She wouldn't divulge up to this point, but maybe she would.

"Then nothing is the truth. Everything is wrong," she cried. Her reality was far worse than she could put words to and she couldn't find the right ones to say to Itachi. Nothing was going right in her mind, it was all jumbled up and confused.

"Hush," he soothed her. He knew better than to say it was going to be okay. He didn't know what was going on her mind, but that was the last thing she wanted to hear. When in the depths of depression, it didn't seem like anything was going to be okay ever again.

"I just don't know what to say," she whispered, staring at his chest. She was wonderfully comfortable against his body, just as she always was. She felt the burn leave her eyes and she let a sigh escape her. Right here, in Itachi's hold, everything was wonderful. She felt a warm feeling in her chest, a feeling she couldn't quite put words to.

Itachi felt her sigh and rub her cheek against his chest. He thought she was adorable, even if she spent the entire day ignoring him. He let his hand rest on her waist and felt her relax more. She was feeling safe, if nothing else, he was sure of it.

"You can sleep," he said softly.

"I don't know," she responded, just as softly. She didn't want to have another nightmare and wake him from a peaceful rest. She knew he'd witnessed them and managed to calm her down, but she didn't know how well he did with it. She knew from Gaara that she was hard to wake in the middle of her nightmares, and the only thing that really calmed her was if he sang a lullaby that her mother used to sing.

"Gaara told me how to calm you," Itachi said, guessing her hesitation. Her head flew up at that and her hectic gaze met Itachi's calm one. "I don't sing much, but I should be able to calm you."

"It's a particular song," she muttered, hiding in Itachi's chest again. He wanted to laugh at her. She was so embarrassed at being found out. Even if it was just how to calm her nightmares. He waited patiently for her to get over her blush.

"Then you should teach it to me," he smiled a small smile when she had lifted her head to look at him. Sakura blushed again and he was afraid she wouldn't for a moment. "Don't be embarrassed, Sakura," he brushed his fingers through her hair again, "I just want to protect you." That feeling was back in her chest again, along with a fluttering in her stomach. What was this reaction?

"Okay," she said quietly, sitting up. Itachi sat up as well, resting his arms loosely around the girl in his lap. He rested his chin on her head and his hair created a curtain between her and the room. She wanted to giggle and play with it, but stopped herself. She didn't think Itachi would really enjoy that.

He listened to her begin to sing and thought her voice beautiful. It was soft and clear and he found himself mesmerized. He was stopped short when she turned to him. He thought it'd been a few moments, when it'd been a few minutes.

"We should go line by line," she said, catching his eyes. She turned back and let him return to his position. He repeated her word for word, not taking long to mesmerize the words. He had a perfect memory, not that he boasted about it.

Sakura had found herself melting by the time she heard Itachi's soft baritone sing the entire lullaby through. His voice was naturally soft and she found it hard to pay attention to the words instead of losing herself in his tone.

Itachi wanted to kiss her. He could feel it. This small girl had astounded him with the feelings he had. He hadn't ever felt protective or gently of anyone. This girl comes along and he found himself trying his hardest just to make sure she was okay. The feeling overwhelmed him and he faced her, tilting her chin up with one hand. He saw her emerald eyes, gentle, as she stared at him. He didn't think he ever saw that gentleness before. Her eyes were always scared or happy or excited or seemingly hiding something she couldn't, or wouldn't, talk about. He slowly brought himself closer to her, giving her ample room to back out and run away. He was somewhat surprised when he felt his lips make contact with hers.

Sakura didn't know what to think when Itachi had tilted her face towards his and slowly came closer. She didn't know what to think when she saw the look in his eyes, a swirling vortex of black instead of the usual calm stare she'd grown accustomed to. She didn't know how to react as his lips softly touched hers, begging for a reaction.

Itachi thought he'd gone too far when she didn't kiss back. She only sat there, as though a statue. His mind questioned him. Since when did he think this was a good idea? She was a scared little girl, running from something that was far out of her control. She wasn't happy, she couldn't be, not when she was covered in those bruises. The last thing she could possibly want was for him to kiss her. His mind stopped berating him when he felt the gentle pressure of Sakura kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her to his chest. He felt her hands on his chest, then slowly crawl up to hesitantly lock around his neck.

Sakura decided this was a nice feeling, kissing Itachi. She hadn't really felt anything like it before. Anything her father or his friends would shove on her lips weren't as soft or pliant as Itachi's mouth. She felt her own inexperience as he slanted his mouth against hers, feeling a small flick of his tongue. She pulled back and blushed.

"Itachi, I—"

"Don't," he stopped her. He pulled her mouth to his and held her in a long, gentle kiss. She felt herself relax against his body and give into him. He finally pulled away, watching her with amused eyes. She was definitely cute when embarrassed. Maybe he could find more ways of pulling her aside and kissing her. Just to see that blush.

"I've never been kissed before," she finished what she had been going to say. Itachi wanted to laugh. Who wouldn't kiss her? She was gorgeous. With that blush, she was damn near irresistible. She blushed again under Itachi's gaze.

"That's okay," his tone was affectionate and she realized it was just for her. He never had that tone of voice with anyone else, not even his mother. His eyes were soft as he locked gazes with her, pulling his long fingers through her hair. She knew he really did care about her at that moment. She wasn't just some charity case to him. She wasn't just some defenseless girl he had to go to great strides to protect. She was Sakura to him. A girl who was too thin with a secret he desperately wanted to help her with. She felt that funny feeling in her stomach again. She never thought a man could be as gentle as he had been.

"It's late," she said. She didn't know what else to say. Her mind was blank. He chuckled and she blushed at the sound.

"You should sleep," he pulled her down to his chest. She had a feeling he was planning to stay the night with her. Seeing as their rooms had someone in the bed already, the couch would have to do. She settled herself into a comfortable position on his much larger body and laid her head against his shoulder. She fell into a comfortable sleep, mind locked on the moment they'd kissed.

Itachi woke, a little confused. He wasn't in his room and he wasn't next to his brother. His memory finally caught up with him as he sat up and looked around the living room, noticing the television on. His thoughts settled on the kiss and he looked around, intending to give her another.

"Oh, you're awake," Sakura was coming down the stairs, something in her hands. She smiled at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. It felt different from the other times she'd smiled at him. Her smile made him feel light-headed and almost giddy now. Not that he would show it, of course. He stood up and faced her.

"You didn't have a nightmare," he seemed to be happy. She felt a sense of relief in her body and her smile grew.

"Then I taught you that song for nothing, huh?" He was startled into a smile. She felt warm knowing she caused it. He'd smiled because he hadn't been expecting the witty remark from her; those remarks reminded him she did have some sort of fight left in her.

"What's in your hands?" he suddenly remembered she'd been holding something when she'd appeared. She looked down and back up at him. Her smile fell and he cocked his head to the side.

"I got it for you," she held it out, awkwardly, waiting for him to take it. He took it from her hands and, with a nod of approval, opened it. Her neat handwriting was on the pages and he skimmed a few of them, noticing they were poems.

"What is it?" he dared to ask, hoping to get a straight answer out of her instead of more confusion.

"It's like a diary. They're my poems. If you can figure it out, you can figure out..." she paused, looking down at her hands. She didn't want to continue, but Itachi had already understood. She was giving it to him so he could find out what was happening to her. She couldn't talk about it, it was too hard for her. So she gave him the only thing that could possibly explain it.

"Why are you giving it to me now?" he let it drop to his side, knowing if he put it down she'd get anxious. This wasn't the kind of thing to be left laying around. Sakura looked at him and then back down at her hands before moving to the couch and sitting on it, her legs curled underneath her.

"Because," she began, her voice barely above a whisper. Itachi sat beside her and watched her face attentively. "Because last night, I realized that you really care about me," she managed the entire sentence this time. She looked up to Itachi's eyes and blushed when she caught him watching her. He pushed a lock of hair from her eyes.

"Thank you," he said, his voice soft. She nodded. She got up and stretched, staring blearily at the room. He watched her and a thought crossed his mind. "Do you know what time it is?" he wanted to know when the others might start waking up.

"Oh, it's around twelve-thirty. I woke up a while ago. The others were going to the beach, but they thought you'd like your rest more," she giggled at the thought of their friends, all with a terrified look on their faces as they saw Itachi sleeping on the couch. Apparently no one should wake the elder Uchiha. Itachi felt his stomach growl.

"Are you hungry? There's a little teashop in the small town near here. If you'd like, we can go and have a bite of breakfast."

"Sure!" Sakura giggled again. "First I think I should change. I've been in these clothes for like two days now!" she seemed happier than the day before and he was glad. As she ran back up the stairs he looked down and figured he should change himself. He was also in the clothes from the day before and they were feeling used. He sauntered up the stairs and headed to his room. May as well put her book in a hiding spot too so Sasuke wouldn't happen upon it.

He met Sakura at the bottom of the stairs and took a double take. She was in a skirt! She still donned a turtleneck, though a nice soft pink color and much more form fitting than Gaara's. Her white skirt went about mid-thigh and she wore tights underneath it. He wanted to scowl. Though he could actually see her curves, mind she was even more gorgeous than he could have imagined, she was still covered head to toe. He couldn't blame her, though. She had to keep her secret and he knew it.

"Hi!" she seemed much more cheery since she had a full night's rest. Whatever she'd gotten away from seemed to be doing her well. He stopped beside her and looked up and down her form with an appreciative look in his eye. She blushed. "Do you...do you like it? I have a lot of skirts and girly things but I don't usually wear them..." she trailed off, looking to the side.

"I think you should wear more of them," he said, pulling her into his arms. She wasn't too accustomed to this type of intimacy from the tall man and she blushed darker, not meeting his eyes. He wanted to laugh. She was so shy. He slowly brought his lips to hers.

Sakura was stunned when he kissed her. She was stunned the first time, but she didn't expect him to kiss her _again._ Her reaction was much quicker than the night before, though, and Itachi felt his heart beat faster as she kissed back, locking her arms around his neck. He pulled away and noticed she was breathing rather harshly.

"Are you alright?" he loosened his hold on her body and she took a step back, a hand over her heart. She smiled at him, her face still red.

"You just take my breath away." He chuckled and offered her his hand. She didn't hesitate in placing her hand in his and they walked out to his car. He opened the door for her, as she was now accustomed to. She smiled at him again as she slid into his car and he shut the door after her.

"I'm glad we talked last night," Sakura said, looking at him. He was a little happy that she wasn't hiding in her hair while she talked to him. It was probably because she was comfortable about talking to him in this subject, though. He'd found when she was not comfortable, she'd try anything to keep from looking at him. She hadn't really been ignoring him, just wasn't comfortable. It gave him a sense of relief.

"Me, too." She was finally opening up to him. She was coming to him, and he met her with arms wide open. He didn't want her to run away from him again.

"So this time when I say I only want a muffin will you only get me a muffin?" she asked, prodding fun at the last time they'd gone to a restaurant.

"No promises," he shot back. She giggled and he relished the sound.

"Why'd you follow me last night?" she returned to the subject before and he figured she had something on her mind. He spared a look at her.

"I'm worried about you."

"With all your worrying, you'll be the death of me!" she giggled. He fixed her with a peculiar stare and she giggled even more.

"Why would I be the death of you if I worry over you? I think I might be more protective of you than you are yourself," he was being completely serious, nothing of laughter was in his demeanor.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. I guess I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind," she grinned apologetically.

"Don't you do that all the time?"

"Hey!" she smacked his arm and he just chuckled at her. She couldn't help but smile at him as well, her emerald eyes glowing. He thought she was happy and that's how he liked her. He parked outside the shop and pulled himself out of the car, opening her door for her.

"You're getting much more attention than I like," Itachi said softly to her as they walked into the shop. It was true. Several of the men standing around the main street looked after Sakura, watching her back as she walked away from them, clinging to Itachi's arm.

"I'm getting more attention than I like," she smiled up at him, but he could see the nervousness in her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him. He couldn't hide her from the stares and whispers, but he could offer her comfort.

Several girls were glaring at her as she and Itachi walked side by side into the teashop. She tried not to falter under their gazes and stare straight up and look proud to be next to Itachi, but her heart wasn't in it. She didn't like seeing all those glares on her face, body, back. The assessment of what she had or didn't have that they did or didn't.

"What do you want?" he was looking down at her, edges of his lips twitching in amusement at what he knew she was going to say. She giggled and blushed, looking down and away from him. He wanted to laugh.

"Are you going to make me say it?"

"Yep," he smiled.

"A muffin!" she said a little bit too loud and she giggled. Everyone was looking at her but she failed to notice, she was laughing too hard. Itachi chuckled along with her and the jealous looks returned. The cashier stared at them, an obvious look of envy in her eyes.

As Itachi ordered Sakura looked around the small teashop, noting what tables were open and what tables were not. She chose a small one near a large window and sat down. She looked up to Itachi and smiled as he placed tea and a muffin before her.

"Thank you!" she giggled, blowing on her tea to cool it. He watched her with a certain affectionate look in his eye and she noticed, blushing. She leaned over the table and held herself close to him.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked, staring at his affectionate eyes. His lips twitched and he tried to keep himself from smiling. He closed his eyes briefly and nodded before turning his avid attention towards her again. She smiled a large, bright smile and leaned close to his ear. "This is the first date I've ever been on," she whispered and pulled back, her face a bright red. He wanted to laugh.

"That's okay," he said, taking a sip of his tea. It wasn't the best he'd ever had but it wasn't the worst. It was good enough to spend a morning over. He watched her nibble on the muffin he'd gotten her. He decided he liked her like this. She was acting happy and carefree for once and her guard wasn't blocking him out. It was a scarce opportunity.

"What do you want to do after this?" she asked, setting down her muffin and taking a sip of the tea. It was a little strong for her, but she decided it wasn't bad. Itachi took a bite of his own muffin and thought for a moment, a pensive look in his eyes.

"We could go to the beach. That is what we came here to do after all," he was poking fun at her. She let out a smile at his teasing. "Or we could go for a walk up one of the bike trails around here. There are a few that you can find nice views," he watched her face carefully, gauging her reaction to everything he said. She didn't seem particularly excited about being outside at all. "Or we could just sit inside and watch TV all day while I read your book out loud to you," he meant it to be a joke and she let out a small giggle before covering her mouth and giving him a pointed look. She hadn't wanted to take it as a joke but he had been a little too humorous for her and she couldn't stop the giggle from ripping from her lips.

"Why don't we go for a walk? We don't need to be around the others all the time do we?" she was being completely serious, though there was a lilt to her voice, almost as if she weren't. Itachi watched her silently, thinking of what to say.

"Of course not. We're dating. Alone time is completely justifiable." At his words he found her blush scarlet again. He fixed her with a stare. She didn't look at him at first, she was just too embarrassed. Finally, though, she lifted her chin and stared into his calm eyes.

"What was that about?" he didn't hide the fact he was amused. She was adorable and it was hard to maintain his serious composure when she sat there and blushed and giggled and made it impossible to be serious.

"I'm just not used to it. I never thought I'd have a boyfriend, much less an Uchiha." He wanted to snort. That's why she was embarrassed? She was dating an Uchiha and now everything she did was under scrutiny. Well, according to Sakura it was. Itachi could see how she could think that, though. All the women were still staring at Sakura, unabashed. They were comparing themselves to her, trying to figure a way to win him from her.

"I can see how that could be jarring," he finally said, finding the right words. It was becoming confusing to comfort this girl. Instead of holding her like he was used to, he found himself using words. This was something Itachi rarely did, even with his own brother. They mostly just stared at each other and hoped the other would understand.

"Just maybe a lot," she smiled at him. It was sweet and small, though he could see her twitch just a little bit in nervousness. He smiled back at her and looked down at the table. She had completely finished her tea though the muffin looked somewhat untouched. The opposite could be said for himself. He leaned close to her.

"Would you like to go for that walk now?" he asked, letting himself smile. She nodded and popped out of her seat. He wanted to laugh. She seemed to have so much energy now, far away from whatever could hurt her. He tried not to think about what would happen when she had to return. He didn't want to see the difference in demeanor. He got up himself and followed her out the door.

"It's supposed to be a little hotter today," Sakura was looking up at the sky, a dreamy look on her face and a smile on her lips. She was forgetting everything bad that she'd left by coming on this vacation. She was happy Itachi had stepped in and asked her father for her. She was sure she'd be at home, crying underneath blows on blows if he hadn't.

"Will that bother you?" Itachi gestured to her clothes. Though he was wearing black jeans and a dark gray t-shirt himself, he was more worried she'd be too hot. She looked at him and smiled.

"No. I have problems with being cold," she seemed to be a little cold now. She was shivering slightly. Without the sweatshirt she often donned, it seemed she was a few degrees colder than she would like.

"What do you mean?" he began walking and Sakura quickly caught up to him, sliding her small hand into his. He pretended not to notice and she walked happily along, close to his side.

"I don't know. I just get cold really really easy. If I weren't wearing these stockings and this turtleneck and had a t-shirt on instead I'd be so cold you'd find goosebumps all over my arms," she laced her fingers through his and held tight to his hand. He decided he liked the feeling and let her be.

"You could have an iron deficiency."

"What?" Sakura tilted her head to the side and stared at him. She'd stopped for a moment but Itachi managed to pull her onwards.

"Iron is found in your red blood cells. Because you don't eat much red meat, and don't lie to me Sakura, I've seen you eat, you could have an iron deficiency. With an iron deficiency you don't stay very warm and you find yourself a little fatigued more easily than not. Understand?" Sakura nodded.

"I don't like meat. It doesn't taste very good and the way it feels when you chew it isn't very nice. I mean I'll eat it if it's what's for dinner, but I won't if I really have a choice." Sakura wasn't a vegetarian because she felt bad for animals, it just didn't taste good to her.

"That's weird," Itachi chuckled. "We're omnivores, we're supposed to love meat," he was laughing now, at Sakura's expense.

"Well I'm a weird omnivore, leave me alone!" Sakura tried to protect herself but it ended in vain. Itachi just laughed all the more at her expense. He couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry. It really isn't that bad. I'll let you be with your decisions. However, we should try and get you some iron supplements to help with your little issue," he went back to being all business and seriousness and she couldn't say she was disappointed. She liked him all serious, though the bouts of humor were definitely fun.

"Oh, well alright," she pretty much agreed with him. She kept up with his pace well, though he found her limping quite steadily.

"Why do you limp, Sakura?" he watched her curiously as they continued to walk along. She looked up at him with wide, green eyes and he wanted to kiss her again. He stopped himself short as she opened her mouth to talk.

"When I was very young my mom died. I was only about four or so. Our house had caught on fire and she was carrying me through it, telling me to keep my eyes and mouth shut. I just listened to her and kept everything shut tight. There was a really big crash and I fell out of my mom's arms and landed on my knee, injuring one of my growth plates. My mom saved me by throwing me away from her body when the house collapsed on top of her." She'd finished her sad story, but she didn't look remotely sad. Itachi figured it was because someone had told her that story and she'd said it over and over until she memorized it all.

"Where was your father?" he kept his tone carefully neutral, and began leading her up one of the bike trails he knew about. He and Sasuke would frequent them when they got bored at the beach. She looked up and began walking with him. She was suddenly very quiet and he knew he hit a nerve.

"He was at work," her answer was carefully said and he knew she didn't believe it. Who would be at work when their house exploded and his wife and daughter were caught in? He could barely believe it himself and it quite bothered him. He wanted to know.

"That's hard to believe," he said, giving her a quick look. She only nodded, not saying much else. He led her up a hill. He looked down at her, making sure she wasn't tired or hot. On the contrary, she seemed to barely sweat. This girl was confusing as anything. Her hand tightened in his and she smiled up at him, her green eyes sparkling.

"I know, but that's okay." It wasn't okay, though. This girl was being lied to, day by day. She didn't know what the truth and what the lie was. She didn't have anything else to compare it to. The side of his mouth turned down a bit in a slight frown.

"Come on, it's only a bit further," Itachi said, tugging slightly to pull her a little faster. She giggled and let him pull her along to a ledge she hadn't seen before. Standing on the ledge, she found herself in awe. She saw straight out to the ocean, the beach beneath her. Sunlight sparkled on the water and she found it hard to look at after a few minutes.

"I think it's pretty," she blushed and giggled, finding Itachi's hand she'd let go of. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. He was proud to make that smile on her face. She leaned into him and he let her, a hand resting on her waist. She blushed at the contact and he wanted to smile again.

"Me too."

"Do you think we should go meet them soon?" she looked up into his eyes, cocking her head to the left, inquisitive. He smiled down at her. She was just cute.

"I think so. I believe they may be wondering where we are," he looked around and grabbed her hand, pulling her to a path near the edge of the lookout. "It's a shortcut down to the beach, just be careful," he said, helping her down over a few rocks. She nodded to him, keeping a tight hold on his hand, and let him lead the way. It was a little slower, tugging Sakura along, but he didn't mind it. Itachi carefully picked his way along the rocks, helping her over a few of them, when she unexpectedly tripped. Her hands were held out to protect her from the fall.

Her mouth was open in a silent scream, but all that came out was a quiet "Oomph!" as she landed. Itachi had caught her and held her now in his arms, protecting her from the fall. He wanted to laugh as much as go into hysterics over her, but he kept his face carefully composed. She wasn't hurt so there was nothing to be worried over.

"I told you to be careful," he said, watching her face. She flushed in embarrassment and he released her once he found she could stand on her own. She only nodded at him. He figured she was too embarrassed to say anything.

"I'm sorry," he heard the soft squeak behind him as he'd turned to start down the rest of the way. He turned back to her, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Sakura. I don't want you to get hurt. Please, be more careful." He offered his hand to her once again and she took it with little hesitation. He noticed, but didn't say anything. Maybe he shouldn't have told her to be more careful. It seemed she was hiding back in her little shell again.

"Wait," she called out to him. He paused for her and turned to watch what she was doing. She'd stopped on a particularly rough rock and she knew she wasn't getting over it without tripping again. Itachi was below her, watching and judging her actions. She tried stepping around it, but it was too steep on either side and she'd be flung headlong into more rocks below them.

"Here," Itachi held his arms out to Sakura. She looked at him then his hands, asking him a silent question. "I'm going to lift you down. Just hold on to me." Slowly, Sakura came closer to him and he lifted her up underneath her arms. Her hands were like vice grips on his wrists. He didn't have any trouble lifting her from the rock above him to much safer ground next to him. He was stunned at how light she was. Surely someone shouldn't weigh so little?

"Um, thank you," Sakura said, blushing. No one had ever done that for her before. Itachi only nodded to her and turned away, trying to get the rest of the way down the hill. She'd pull on his hand when she found a spot too tricky to traverse and he would lift her down to him before continuing on their way. Quite soon, they found themselves at the bottom.

"The others should be around here somewhere," Itachi said, squinting against the bright sunlight. Sakura thought of something and squeaked. He turned to her. "What?" she blushed under his gaze.

"Um, I just realized something," she looked down and away, knowing she was probably making Itachi impatient. "Didn't we leave your car at the teashop?" Itachi wanted to hit himself over the head. Of course he wouldn't remember where he left his car, he was too completely caught up in Sakura. "I don't mind going back..." Sakura looked up the way they'd come and gulped. It looked harder going up than coming down.

"No, just go meet the others. Walk down the beach about fifteen minutes, you'll find them. I'll come meet you soon, okay?" Itachi didn't want her falling to her death. She only nodded at him and brushed past him, well on her way to the others.

Sakura stopped several times. It was much harder walking in the sand than on solid ground. She looked out at the sea each time and sighed. If only she could be like the sea. Strong and resilient. She wished she could be braver, that she could talk to Itachi and let it all go. Her stomach turned each time. There was nothing anyone could do, not even if they knew. Maybe she should retract from Itachi again. It would be safer for him. Sakura was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed when she'd come to the others.

"Oh look who decided to join us!" Tenten was increasingly happy that another girl had come along to join them. "Come on, get in the water! We have to beat the guys," soaking wet and covered with sand, she was laughing as Naruto tried to tackle her to the ground.

"Oh, um I don't swim," Sakura said, a little too quietly for her own liking. Tenten looked a little disappointed and Sakura tried to ignore it, going to sit on the beach towel she knew as Hinata's. It was a lot easier just to watch the rambunctious gang than try and partake in it all.

"Sakura's my shield!" Naruto ran towards her and hid behind her. Sakura looked up at him and laughed.

"I'm not much of a shield. Everyone can still see you," she giggled. Hinata came in from the side and dragged Naruto away by his arm.

"You can't hide!" she yelled, a blush immediately accompanying her statement. She had never really talked that boldly to anyone, save for Neji. Naruto looked at her and gave her the biggest grin she'd ever seen and hugged her, getting sand all over her body. She wanted to cringe, but she was too busy enjoying the feel of Naruto's body.

"Guys, Hinata's not a mute!" he laughed and picked her up, running to the water and dumping her in. She emerged, spluttering, face red in anger. She and Naruto began to fight in the water, Hinata taking more dunks.

"I never thought Hinata was a mute," Kiba sat beside Sakura, his eyes bright. He turned to her and Sakura blushed. "So why don't you swim?" She was sick of people asking that. She didn't want to tell them.

"I don't know, never really found the time or the motivation to learn, I guess," she tried to answer it flippantly. Kiba's eyes narrowed but he took it. Sakura breathed a barely audible sigh of relief when he did. He watched her for a few moments.

"You know, I could teach you," he offered.

"No, that's okay," she smiled at him. She noticed she said it a little bit too quickly. She was a little agitated with Kiba around. What should she say? She already screwed everything up with Itachi, she didn't want to let Kiba in on anything he shouldn't know.

"Hey, I offered," he smiled at her and she openly smiled back. "Oh, hey, where's Itachi?" he looked around and frowned. For some reason he hadn't noticed that the ever present bodyguard was missing.

"Oh he had to go do something before we came to meet you, but I didn't want to back with him," she smiled. He gazed at her. If somebody heard that Itachi was off doing who-knows-what for who-knows-how-long, the others would take advantage of it and start teasing her. Itachi would not be happy about that.

"Well, consider me your new henchman," he pounded his chest.

"Um, what?" she stared at him and laughed.

"Well Itachi's not here to protect you. And if any of these idiots," he gestured to the other guys, "especially Naruto start teasing you, Itachi won't be very happy." Sakura laughed. That much was true. So now she had Kiba protecting her from the rough housing of the other guys. She had to say she was a little relieved at that.

"Well, thank you," she smiled at him. He decided he liked her smile. It lit up her whole face and made her more comely than she already was. He didn't dare touch her, though. He didn't want to find out what would happen. They turned to watch the others. Tenten was trying to bury Sasori in the sand and Hinata still fought with Naruto in the water. Deidara and Ino built a sandcastle and Gaara and Neji stood together, watching them.

"Those two are always standing with each other watching us," Kiba laughed. "It's just a little bit creepy," he wasn't lying. It was just a little creepy that the two liked to just stand and watch the others.

"Well, I mean, it isn't that bad. At least they aren't judging us or anything," Sakura smiled and blushed a little. Though they didn't like to talk much to other people, their secret pulled them close together. Kiba made a noise of agreement with her and they settled into a comfortable silence with each other.

"I'm just worried they might go crazy one day and kill us all in a psychotic rampage," Kiba deadpanned. Sakura laughed at him.

"No, the only person that's going on a psychotic rampage is going to be Itachi. And that's if someone touches me in some way."

"Damn straight," Sakura and Kiba were caught by surprise at the quiet voice above them. They both looked up at him and Sakura began to laugh loudly at him and she popped up from where she sat and clung to the tall man in a hug. Kiba was a little surprised. He hadn't seen Sakura openly touch someone before. Itachi hugged her back and planted a kiss on her head. Kiba was again surprised. Never had he seen Itachi be openly affectionate with anyone.

"Hi, Itachi," she singsonged. Unlike Naruto's, it wasn't badly off tone. Kiba found himself smiling. Sakura pulled back from Itachi and Kiba saw what she was wearing in better detail. He almost did a double take. He hadn't ever seen Sakura look so womanly. The soft pink turtleneck she wore clung wonderfully to her body and he found himself wishing that he could pull it off of her and see what was underneath.

"What's going on?" Itachi surveyed the scene. Tenten had successfully buried Sasori up to his neck in sand, who didn't look too happy at his predicament, and Naruto had blundered through Ino and Deidara's sandcastle. They'd retaliated and ran after him, trying to grab him and throw him into the water. Hopefully onto his head.

"Tenten was talking about some kind of war going on between the girls and the guys. I didn't want to join," she stuck out her tongue at him, emerald eyes glowing. He only chuckled. "Oh, Kiba was protecting me so none of the others tried to do anything stupid!" Sakura giggled and pointed at Kiba, who found something much more interesting in the sand.

"Thanks, Kiba," Itachi said it softly, but he knew the other man heard. He only nodded his head and muttered something about saving Naruto from the wrath of Ino and Deidara before running hastily off. Sakura watched him, confused. She thought he was having fun with her.

"Did you get your car?" she asked Itachi, sitting on Hinata's towel again. Itachi only nodded, sitting beside her. She didn't think anything was wrong and simply leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and glanced back up. His body was tense. He didn't like how Kiba had looked her up and down when she'd gotten up and hugged him. It seemed Kiba was being somewhat predatory. If Itachi wasn't careful, there would be another person vying for Sakura's heart. "Itachi?" Sakura asked, green eyes soft and worried.

"Yes?" he asked, staring down at her. He thought to soften his eyes and she seemed to take it, smiling at him. He felt relieved to think of that.

"What do you want to do tonight?" he knew what she was referring to. What would they do that night? He now knew, from her response earlier that day, that she was afraid of having nightmares and waking the others in the house.

"Why don't we just do what we did last night?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She was becoming used to this affection and leaned into his body with barely any hesitation. It made his chest feel warm again. He still didn't know what to call that feeling.

"I don't want you to scare me when I'm going downstairs to watch TV!" she said, giggling. It was true, Itachi had given her a mild fright when he'd suddenly spoke to her from the top of the stairs. It didn't help that it had been dark and hard to see.

"Then don't have to come downstairs."

"Oh," Sakura said softly, staring at her hands. Obviously she hadn't thought of that option. He chuckled and let her be. His eyes were still on Kiba and he saw the other's eyes flicker towards Sakura, softening minimally when they came in contact with rose pink hair. He felt jealousy rise up inside him. He didn't like the attention the brunette was paying to Sakura.

"And don't go near Kiba anymore," Sakura's head whipped towards him, her eyes agitated. "I don't like the way he looks at you," he said simply, gauging her reaction. She stared at him, mouth slightly agape and he knew he'd said the wrong thing. Looking back on it, he probably shouldn't have let his jealousy control him, but it was too late now.

"There isn't anything wrong with the way he looks at me. He's friendly," Sakura said doubtfully, setting her mouth in a stubborn way. Itachi stared at her for long moments, trying to find the right thing to say.

"He looked you up and down when you stood to hug me," he tried. She looked at him, doubt still pretty clear in her eyes. He hoped she would see his side of it. Sakura, however, never thought she would see an Uchiha get jealous. Especially when their relationship was just for the perk of keeping herself out of trouble.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked. He wanted to sigh. That wall was back up again and he was hating it. "I thought you made the intentions of this relationship quite clear, Itachi." She wasn't going to deal with his possessiveness if he only did it because he didn't like someone else looking at 'his' girl. Itachi looked at her. She was a stubborn little spitfire when she wanted to be.

"Fine, you are correct," Itachi said, staring her in the eyes. He stood and allowed her to stay, taking one last look around and departing. He didn't want to be around Sakura when she would just sit there and reject him. He knew Kiba would swoop in and take up his place. It angered him and he clenched his fists as he walked.

Sakura felt a little bad as she sat alone now, staring out at the water, arms around her knees. Sure she knew she shouldn't have said that to Itachi, but he had no right to feel jealous towards Kiba. Neither did he have any right to kiss her, she thought back to that moment. How she hadn't pulled away. Maybe this entire thing was making her too foggy. Sakura felt too confused. Why couldn't Itachi tell her straight out what he wanted?

"Hey," Kiba sat beside her again. She smiled at him, not betraying the confusion she felt.

"What's up?"

"Oh, I just got sick of chasing those three," he gestured to Ino, Deidara, and Naruto, who were still running around the beach. I decided to come back and join you. Any problems about that?" he was teasing her now and she knew it. She giggled.

"I guess not."

"So where did Itachi run off to?" Kiba looked around, trying to spot him. Sakura shrugged. He didn't ask her any more. They fell into another comfortable silence and she liked it. Itachi was always staring at her and it always made her feel a little uncomfortable. No one liked to be stared at for hours on end.

"Oh he left in a little huff," she giggled. "He's a little jealous of you," she said softly. She didn't really want to tell him, but she didn't have a reason to lie to him. He stared at her, a soft smile playing on his lips. He wanted to laugh. Itachi was foolish. If he was jealous of someone else, he shouldn't leave his girlfriend alone with them.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Kiba said, trying to offer her some comfort. He felt a little joyous. Of course he wasn't after Sakura other than a good lay, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He wasn't tied down by any girl and he would rather it stay that way. If Itachi was angry at Sakura, it would the perfect time to swoop in and get her in bed.

"I know, it's fine," Sakura said softly, smiling at the brunette. He smiled back at her, charming and disarming. She was taken aback at the attention she was receiving. They sat together for a few more minutes, staring out at the water, when she noticed the sun was getting pretty low. "Do you think it's almost time for dinner?" she questioned, digging her fingers into the sand beside her.

"I think so, do you want to go back? Mikoto's probably making something wonderful," Kiba smiled at her again. She was again taken aback by the way it was so charming. She stood with him and looked out at everyone else.

"Hey guys, do you think it's time to go back?!" Kiba yelled for her. Everyone turned to them and had thoughtful looks on their faces. Eventually they agreed and they grabbed their towels, beginning the trek back up to the house. Hinata fell in step beside Sakura, their arms brushing.

"Did you have fun today?" Hinata asked in her quiet voice. The boys were somewhat far ahead, though Kiba stood on Sakura's other side. Sakura smiled at Hinata and nodded. She didn't want the other girl to know what had happened between her and Itachi.

"You seemed to be having fun with Naruto," at Sakura's comment Hinata blushed and looked away from her. Sakura giggled and bumped her hip into Hinata's. Hinata giggled herself.

"I guess you're right," she said, softly again. Sakura guessed that she had hurt her voice when she'd yelled at Naruto. She let the shy girl be. Sakura tripped on a loose stone on the path and she guarded her face with her hands. Kiba caught her in one arm and pulled her to her feet. Sakura blushed at the contact, though she made no move to run away. She merely murmured a thank you.

"You have to be careful, Sakura!" Kiba laughed, keeping an arm around her waist. She blushed, remembering what Itachi had said that morning. Thinking of Itachi, she decidedly pulled away from Kiba's hold. By the way he carried on, she expected he didn't think much of it. She was commonly known for pulling away from physical contact.

A delightful aroma tainted their noses as everyone walked into the massive beach house. Mikoto, behind the counter and cutting up some onions, shouted at them. "All of you take showers and get some clean clothes on! I don't want sand all over my dining table!" Everyone groaned and moved towards the stairs. Sakura hung back and leaned on the counter before Mikoto.

"Do you need help with anything?" she asked, watching her hands move quickly over the onions, dicing them. Mikoto looked up, as if she hadn't been expecting Sakura to say anything, and smiled warmly at her.

"If you'd like to cut the tomatoes and prep the salad, it'd be a great help." Sakura nodded and pulled off the counter, turning to the things that needed to be prepared. As she began to cut the tomatoes for Mikoto, the elder woman began speaking to her.

"You know I haven't ever seen Itachi so involved with a girl before. He treats them like little pests," she laughed and looked at Sakura, who smiled hesitantly at her. "It's like he never got past the fiver year old cootie stage," she giggled and rinsed her knife off in the sink. She added the onions to the pan she had simmering on the stove.

"Oh, you would have never thought that," Sakura said softly, slowly cutting the tomatoes so she didn't hurt herself. 'Be careful' kept ringing in her ears when she kept tripping over rocks and such. She could only imagine the look on Itachi's face if he found out she accidentally cut herself.

"My husband and I have never seen him so cozy with another girl." Mikoto laughed again. "My husband walked in on you two last night, all snuggled up in the couch over there. He joined me in bed and turned to me, saying, "Mikoto, I think our son has finally grown testicles." Mikoto laughed louder while Sakura blushed as red as the tomato she was cutting so carefully.

"Oh, well, I just had trouble sleeping is all," Sakura said, tossing the tomatoes into the salad bowl. She found feta cheese and began breaking it up so she could add it.

"We don't mind at all. As long as it's in a public place. We don't need any grandbabies for a while." Sakura choked on her own spit when she heard that. Mikoto turned to her, worried. "Oh, dear, I didn't mean to say...I didn't mean to make you think I assumed you two were having sex, it's just natural and..." she trailed off, looking worried.

"No, it wasn't that," Sakura, still red, had regained some of her composure. "I haven't even thought of that with Itachi. He seems like a big brother right now is all," she spit out, trying frantically to find the words to use. Mikoto smiled at her.

"Itachi can seem like that, I know. He can be very domineering," she turned back to her cooking, knowing that Sakura was okay and Itachi wouldn't kill her. Sakura added the crumbled feta cheese to the salad and looked around for anything else. "Here, cut up this cucumber," Mikoto handed it to her and she began on that as well.

"I know he can be that way. I just have to be stubborn is all," it was getting easier to talk to Itachi's mother. She found his mother knew all of his shortcomings and didn't find it much of an issue talking about them. Sakura found herself relaxing in his mother's presence.

"That's the only way to deal with him," Mikoto smiled again and took the pot off the heat, stirring it with a spatula.

"To deal with who?" someone who looked very similar to Itachi asked. Sakura whipped around, accidentally nicking herself with the knife. She didn't even register the pain due to her surprise.

"Oh, Sakura, this is my husband, Fugaku. We were just talking about how domineering Itachi can be," Mikoto answered flippantly as she flew around the kitchen. Fugaku had the same somber blank expression Itachi usually wore and Sakura didn't find herself uncomfortable in his presence.

"He can be a handful. Sakura, you're bleeding." Sakura looked down and her eyes widened. Her entire hand was covered in blood! She made a hasty apology and rushed up the stairs, leaving Fugaku to take over her work. Sakura rushed into the first room she saw and dove into the bathroom, grabbing some toilet paper to try and staunch the bleeding.

"Who's there?" she mentally berated herself. She hadn't meant to run into somebody taking a shower.

"Oh, um, just me!" she answered brightly, frowning at the cut on her hand. How could this bleed so much? She ran to the sink and tried running it under cold water. As the blood cleared she finally saw the cut. It was much deeper than she thought and she began to panic, like she always did when she saw fresh blood. This was different from the times her father had beaten her. By then those wounds usually had stopped bleeding and she didn't have to stop it. She was so fretful, she didn't notice the shower turn off.

"Let me see," Itachi stood next to her, half naked and very wet. Sakura didn't even think twice. She let him take her hand and his eyes turned worried as he gazed at the cut on her forefinger. "How'd you do it?"

"Your father scared me and when I turned I caught myself on the knife," Sakura bit her lip, staring down at the wound. Was it supposed to be bleeding this much? Her stomach felt funny, nauseous, and she didn't think she could stand much longer.

"Come here, sit on the toilet," Itachi led her to the toilet and sat her down, leaving her for a moment to rummage in the cabinet under the sink. She watched him, head swimming. He came back and pressed gauze against the wound, soaking up the blood leaking out of it and hopefully staunching it.

"You don't want to run it under water, it'll only bleed more," he said calmly, holding her hand gently in his. She nodded, not even remembering that she was angry with him. He pulled the gauze back a bit. "There, see? All done bleeding." Pulling out some rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball, he dabbed some of the liquid over her cut. She cringed, but didn't pull away.

"Sorry," she whispered. He only shook his head, intent on his task. He wrapped her finger in gauze, knowing that if it started bleeding again it would just go through a bandaid. Wrapping some medical tape around it, he stood up. Sakura stared at him. She forgot he wasn't in anything but a towel. She blushed profusely.

"Do you need anything else?" he let her see the concern in his eyes and he hoped she would trust him with some of the injuries she sustained from the unknown entity. Sakura stared at him and he could see the debate raging in her eyes.

She decided she could trust him, didn't she? So why didn't she ask him to change her gauze on her torso, instead of seeking out Gaara to do it again? She didn't want the questions that came with it. She bit her lip, finally deciding to let him do it. Maybe he wouldn't ask that many questions. "Can you," she paused, taking a deep breath, "Can you help me change the bandages on my body? I can't get it all myself," she blushed and didn't meet his eyes.

"Would you mind if I got some clothes on first?" he smiled at her. He was trying to make her feel a little better. Sakura blushed again and shook her head. As he left, the doubt grew more inside her chest and she began to pace the small bathroom, agitated. Growing more anxious, Sakura decided this was a bad idea and decided to make a run for it, hoping Itachi had his shirt over his head or something. She tore through the bathroom and almost made it to the bedroom door when Itachi was in front of her, shirtless and staring down at her with hard eyes.

"Don't run," he simply stated. He turned away from her, rummaging through his bag for a shirt. Sakura stood rooted to the spot, unable to even make a sound. She didn't know how he caught on that fast. Finally, he came back to her and took her hand, leading her to the bed. He left for a moment and came back with the rubbing alcohol, as well as antibiotic ointment, and more gauze.

"You don't have to—I mean, I shouldn't have—I mean, Itachi, please don't think," she was so confused and scared and was trying to get eight things out at once and it was coming out completely jumbled. Itachi caught her with that calm stare and she found herself relaxing. He placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"Calm down, Sakura," he said softly, standing. She let him tug her turtleneck off her body and he slowly unwrapped the used bandages. If he was surprised by what he saw he didn't show it. He merely began cleaning her wounds carefully with the rubbing alcohol. "Are you afraid at what I'm going to say?" he asked as he worked. She nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Well, you're hurt. I wish you weren't. I wish you would tell me who's hurting you, but I know it's hard. I'm not going to say it's your fault, because it isn't," he said, keeping his eyes on her marred skin. Sakura wanted his eyes on her face. Her body was ugly and disgusting. She hated it. She didn't want his eyes on it.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. He finally looked up at her face. Only for a moment, though, before he turned and got the antibiotic ointment. He methodically covered her with it.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. The only one who should be sorry is the person who's hurting you. I didn't think you were hurting yourself," he said, his gentle fingers making her want to tremble. She found herself thinking of how his fingers would feel on other parts of her and she blushed. She wasn't supposed to be thinking that!

"Okay," she finally said.

"Stand up," Itachi rose from his kneeling position and helped her up from the bed. He wrapped the gauze around her again and again until all her wounds were covered. Finally, he pulled her shirt back over her head.

"Thank you," she said softly. She turned to go, but Itachi caught her.

"Sakura," he said, pulling her close to his body. She stared up at him with wide doe eyes and he found himself melting at the sight of her. She was so cute and he couldn't help himself when he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She was startled, again, but didn't push him away. He pulled away and found himself staring into her eyes again. His voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke again. "Do you trust me?" Sakura stared at him and there wasn't a debate in her eyes this time.

"Yes," she stated softly, firmly. He nodded and released her.

"Good. I hear mother calling us for dinner." He offered her his hand and she took it without hesitation. He was becoming weary, fighting through her walls time and time again. He found it rewarding, though, when he could bring her into his arms and kiss her. If it came out good for her in the end, he supposed he didn't really mind it at all.

Mikoto smiled as she saw them coming down to dinner beside each other. She shooed them to places next to each other at the table and Sakura kept her hold on Itachi throughout dinner. Itachi was glad she wasn't angry any more, even if she'd gotten hurt in lieu of that. He knew it was just luck that she'd run into his bathroom first instead of anyone else's.

Sakura and Itachi didn't look at each other throughout dinner. Sakura knew she would blush time and time again. Itachi just knew she didn't want to risk anything and kept his eyes on his own plate. They vaguely listened to the obnoxious Naruto in the background, but they were more or less in a world all their own.

"Do you want to go to a movie?" Itachi asked as they helped his mother clear the table. Sakura looked at him and only nodded. He figured she was just a bit surprised at his question. He only shrugged. "The others are going to a party. Those aren't really my thing." Sakura smiled, relieved she didn't have to tag along. She didn't enjoy parties either.

"Do you think we could bring Neji, Gaara, and Hinata?" she asked. Itachi was a little crestfallen, hoping to get her alone for a little while, but he nodded anyway. She filled up with excitement and ran off to go ask the other three.

"Well, that was nice of you to offer," Mikoto smiled at her eldest son. Itachi looked her with that blank expression and walked off to the kitchen wordlessly. He'd just put the plates in the sink when Sakura came bounding back in with the other three.

"Time to go?" she was excited and Itachi couldn't deny her. He nodded and she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door. He wanted to laugh. She was like a little kid on Halloween. The others were following close behind, so he let her drag him along to his car. She did wait for him to open her door, however. This was becoming habit for her, she didn't even think twice about it. Itachi liked that and wanted to smile at her.

They'd gotten to the small movie theater in the town and no one complained about the movie choice. Itachi figured they wouldn't. They were all a bunch of anti social shy people. They'd settled on some kind of action movie no one really wanted to see, but it was better than some obnoxious keg party. Itachi was a little let down when Sakura chose to sit between Neji and Hinata, but he couldn't say anything. He had allowed her to ask them and now he had to pay the price.

The movie passed in relative silence, and Itachi found himself wishing he was next to Sakura. He could have teased her all night and made her blush that adorable blush, but he couldn't. He caught her looking at him and she'd smile at him and he'd smile back, but that was really the only good thing about that entire outing.

"That was so nice!" Sakura was bouncing along beside him now and Itachi couldn't help but think of Naruto. The others agreed with her, though Itachi couldn't bring himself to. He'd wanted this to be like a date between them, and it was ruined due to the third, fourth, and fifth wheels. He supposed he only had himself to blame, though, when he'd agreed to let her ask them.

"Well, time to go back and then bed," he said. They'd all agreed with him as well. It was somewhere around eleven and, knowing Naruto, they'd be up by around six or seven the next morning. They piled into his car and he started the drive home. No one really said much. Then again, he didn't expect much conversation. Neji, Gaara, and Hinata were gone upstairs the moment they'd all walked in.

"That was fun," Sakura smiled up at him. Her good mood from earlier was back and Itachi couldn't say he wasn't delighted. He liked Sakura this way.

"I'm glad you thought it that way," he smiled a small smile down at her and her smile grew wider. She slowly got closer to him and he watched her calmly. She placed her hand on his shoulder and slowly leaned up to him, planting a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. He smiled once she drew back.

"Thank you," she blushed and turned away from him, running up the stairs. Itachi watched her go, thinking how adorable she really was. He turned towards the couch and turned on the TV, planning to wait for her when she undoubtedly came back.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I have a question.**

**I can either be a totally mean person and make Sakura hate Itachi for all of this...or we can have a happy ending all too soon and that'll make me sad. I think more drama is always good, but what do all of you think?**

* * *

And here we stand

On the Edge of Destruction

We heed no command

Merely watch the reconstruction

Choices are few

The penalties high

To find what was untrue

But the decision is nigh

Jump and give up all we love

Or hold back for another day

Itachi stared down at the book in his hands, wondering what Sakura could have possibly meant when she wrote this. He found himself twisting and turning in spirals of confusion, word meaning, and descriptions. He thought it would have been easy, trying to read and understand what Sakura's journal held.

"Are you ready to go?" Sakura stood in the doorway and he allowed her a small smile. It was the last day of their vacation, the time to go home, and she looked as gorgeous as she always did. Her dark purple turtleneck went nicely with the white lace skirt she wore. She had taken it seriously when he'd told her she should wear more things like that.

"Yes," he closed the book and tucked it into his bag. He let her grab his hand and they walked down the stairs. Everyone had already run off to their carpools, Itachi and Sakura were the only two left. They weren't exactly slow, but they had taken their time.

"I see you're coming with us, this time," Sasuke said, his arms folded as he stood by Itachi's car. Itachi gave him a stern look and he just rolled his eyes, pulling himself into the back seat. He was always grouchy the day they went back home. Itachi thought he just liked the beach more than boring old school.

"He seems very happy," she giggled, waiting for Itachi to open the car door. He only chuckled as he watched her get in. As they drove, he thought of the improvements Sakura had made over the past week. She'd seemed happier than she had in a very long time, wearing light pinks and purples. The wounds that checkered her torso had all but healed into stark scars and he held himself from thinking of what was to come when he left her off. Her emerald eyes always seemed to glow around him and he found that odd, warm feeling sprout in his chest when she smiled at him.

"Itachi," he turned at her soft voice and fixed her with a calm stare before quickly returning to the road. She was still staring at him and he allowed her. He didn't feel remotely uncomfortable under her gaze, he even liked it on him.

"Yes?" he responded. She lightly touched his hand and he gave it to her. She laced her fingers through his and stared out the window. He knew she wanted to talk about something, but she seemed uncomfortable about it, the way she was no longer looking at him set it off.

"What's going to happen when we get back home?" she asked, staring off into the clouds of the sky. She didn't want to think what was going to happen to her when she walked into her home. She didn't really want to dwell on that train of thought too long. The entire vacation seemed like a dream to her and she didn't want to wake up from it.

"You'll be safe, I promise," he said, capturing her gaze with his own. She wanted to believe him, she really did, but the seed of doubt was growing in her chest, consuming her, making her more anxious by the minute. She wanted to pull her hand from Itachi's, but found she couldn't. She wanted his comfort more than anything else in the world even if she viewed it as empty and vast as a bottomless pit.

"Okay," she said, softly again. He was worried about her, yes, but she didn't say anything else the entire ride back to the city. He watched her get out of the car, their first stop, and his heart swooped down into his ribs as he watched she and Gaara walk to their houses. This didn't feel right.

Sakura felt scared the moment she'd stepped into the house. It seemed a little too quiet. She tiptoed her way to the stairs and quietly made her way up, hoping that she wouldn't wake her father. If he was sleeping, that is. She opened the door to her room and was completely baffled.

Hands tore at her clothes, ripping her skirt and roughly pulling the turtleneck over her head. Her underwear were left on her, however and she didn't know whether to be thankful or more afraid.

"Face me," the quiet voice of her father reached her and she slowly turned to face him. The bruise marks around her neck were yellow and fading, the gauze that had covered her wounds was long since gone, though there were still quite a few marks. She wanted to close her eyes as she met his gaze, but knew that wouldn't go down well. "Well, don't you look better," he grasped her chin in his rough fingers and she didn't try to wrench herself from his hold. He turned her this way and that, his other hand rising to hold her throat.

He threw her to the ground and she let out a yelp as her head hit the bedside table. The pain that erupted in her head seemed almost unbearable; she dared to lift her hand to her head and it came away bloody before her father's body was on top of her, pulling her up by her hair. Though she was in pain and still hurting, she didn't allow herself to cry.

"Such a pretty face," her father said almost sadly. He pulled the bra from her body and inspected her chest. He rose his hand to her body and squeezed her breast painfully, digging his fingers into her flesh. "I missed you," she was becoming more scared. He didn't usually talk like this and, from the strength of the alcohol on his breath, she knew him to be very drunk. He looked up at her. "Didn't you miss me too, little princess?" he squeezed harder.

"Yes," she squeaked, fighting the urge to pull herself from him. He pushed her down on the bed and she knew better than to fight. He finally released the hold on her chest and the blood flooded back into it, in an almost painful way.

"That's so nice to hear," his breath was near her ear, though she was turned away from him. She didn't want to see his face. Those greedy eyes that dug into her body much like his hands which groped her again, leaving behind those painful bruises. He turned her over, on her hands and knees and she felt his fingers dig into the skin of her ass. Surely he wasn't interested in that? She buried her face in her pillow and she felt her arms drawn over her head, rope digging into her wrists as he tied her to the headboard.

She felt him push against her ass and she wanted to squeal. She hated this. He loved the fight when he did this, it was the only rise he could get out of her anymore. He watched her hands pull against her binds and he loved it. It was a sick twisted love and he couldn't get enough. He loved the bruises and cuts and everything that marred her body. It made her his. He slapped her ass but didn't get a response, so he hit her harder and harder until the skin was red and bruising. He kept slapping her as he pushed himself in and he heard a broken gasp.

"You like that?" he laughed and drove himself deeper. She screamed and he watched blood seep from her. He began driving into her harder and harder, bending over her to grab at the breast he hadn't had the pleasure to feel yet and used it as leverage, pulling on her flesh to push himself deeper. He knew she was crying now and he loved it. She deserved it. He pulled out of her and found himself covered in blood. It didn't disgust him at all.

Sakura felt herself being untied and her father's bloody cock pushed into her mouth. He ripped past her lips and straight into her throat, holding onto her hair and using it to hold himself in her throat. She couldn't find breath and she felt herself begin to choke on him, coughing and spluttering until he finally pulled away. He kept pushing into her throat until he found himself satisfactorily cleaned and pushed her down onto the bed again, her throat in his hand.

She coughed and squealed as he pushed into her pussy and ripped her apart. She felt a scream slip past her lips unbidden. She'd given up by now. The earlier treatment had taken too much out of her and she just didn't care about the squeals and screams anymore tonight. It seemed forever until he pulled away, fixed his pants and left.

Sakura couldn't even pull herself to take a shower. She lay in a limp heap on her bed, tears streaming down her face and throat raw. Her head whipped around as she heard her window open. She'd almost been on the verge of darkness and had been welcoming it with open arms. Gaara stood there hallowed in the shadows and, from the look on his face, she knew he had seen everything.

She barely kept her eyes open as he crossed the room to her naked form and felt herself pulled into his arms. He carried her to the bath and filled it with warm water, gently placing her in the water. More tears slipped past her eyes as the water touched the open wounds on her more private regions and Gaara fixed her with a calm stare and she felt more awake than a moment ago. She didn't feel shy in front of him, he knew that.

She held out her arms for him to inspect and wash and didn't stop him from washing every part of her, the water tinged a light pink. She stared down at it and wanted to cry more. Gaara only shook his head at her and stood, reaching for one of her towels. She tried to stand on her own, but her legs were shaky and couldn't support her. She fell back into the water, her bruised bottom making her moan in pain. Gaara only lifted her up out of the bath and set her on the toilet, wrapping the towel around her. She blankly watched him as he pulled out a washcloth and his first aid kit.

"Please, try to be still," he said quietly. She nodded as he gently bent her over and cleaned the areas her father had ripped apart. He gently dabbed her dry and applied an ointment he knew from his own experiences wouldn't bother her sensitive flesh. Sitting her back down on the toilet, he rubbed the towel over her and made sure she had nothing more than bruises on her body.

"I-it was t-t-terrible," Sakura was crying again. She didn't know whether she was stuttering from the cold or from the traumatizing event. He pulled a soft shirt over her head and she held onto him to step into pajama pants. He was afraid to put underwear on her, in case it rubbed unfathomably on her wounds.

"I know," he said quietly. She collapsed on his chest crying. He held her silently, carefully picking her up underneath her legs. He held her close to his chest and carried her to her bed. He looked down on it and decided to put her in a chair instead. She stared at him, a question in her eyes as he tore the sheets off the bed and brought out some new ones in her closet.

"There was blood," he said quietly, simply. She watched him fix her bed for her and carry her to it. He didn't turn to leave. He stared down at her and finally decided to lay next to her. She found the comfort she always found in his arms. She buried her face in his chest and felt his arms wrap around her, tightly.

"I didn't mean for you to find out," she said weakly, taking a peek up at him. He watched her with calm blue-green eyes.

"My father does the same." Sakura felt a strange feeling in her chest, like she was going to throw up. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug though her sore body protested. He hugged her back, burying his nose in her damp sweet-smelling hair.

"We're too alike, you and I," Sakura whispered. Gaara nodded, his hands rubbing her back gently. She found herself calming underneath his touch and she found herself growing more and more tired on top of him.

"How long...do you think we'll survive?" Gaara asked the same question she had the last time they'd been alone together. She was calm, warm, and sleepy. His words struck a fresh spear of fear into her heart and she felt herself shiver. He pulled the blanket up around her, thinking her cold.

"I don't know," she said softly.

"I don't know, either," Gaara said just as softly. With that he just began to sing to her and she found herself sinking between the waves of his soft tenor voice, so different from Itachi's. His voice was full of fear and sorrow. His hold was full of terror and longing to be away. She found her comfort and her solace in him, something Itachi could never offer her.

Sakura felt herself becoming more and more drowsy and she let herself fall into sleep, her small fist twisted in Gaara's shirt.

* * *

"We have to go to school, you know," Gaara's soft voice woke Sakura. She didn't wake with a start, but she knew she was particularly sore. She tried moving her arms and her throat hurt when she swallowed.

"I know," it came out dry and cracked. It even hurt to talk. Her arms whined at her as she pushed herself up.

"You need to get covered up," Gaara said as he saw her bare arms and darkly bruised neck. She only nodded at him and stood on shaky legs to get to her dresser. Gaara was beside her in a moment, holding her up just as she was about to fall. "Just stay, I'll help." She was so small and frail, he thought. She couldn't hold up under these conditions much longer. He helped her into her favorite pair of baggy jeans and a soft turtleneck he recognized as his own. He made sure they were baggy enough to cover the fact she was wearing a pair of his boxers and no bra.

"Thank you," she said with her barely-there voice. His arms were strong and sure as he helped her to her feet and he hoisted her bag over his shoulder. He made sure to keep his arm around her as they descended the stairs, her legs so shaky she had to stop halfway down. He let her stoop to a sitting position as he ran inside his own house to gt his bag.

"Try not to talk. The screaming hurt your throat," he said softly as he helped her back up. He handed her a bag of strawberry cough drops and she wanted to laugh. He knew her so well. She held tight to his arm as he helped her on their way to school, making sure she didn't trip. He didn't want her hurt more than she already was.

He knew she wouldn't last much longer on her shaky legs and helped her to the table she usually sat at. He sat beside her. "Let me look at your head," his rough fingers took her chin and she flinched away. He only tried again, holding her more gently than he had before. She willed herself not to wince away this time as he gently prodded the cut just on her hairline. "It's a little tender, but you won't need stitches or anything." She only nodded.

"Sakura why aren't you sitting with us?!" Naruto came bounding over to them, a huge smile on his face. It immediately fell when he saw the cut on her forehead. "What happened to you?" he sat down beside her, straddling the bench and took a clear look at her face. "Who hurt you?" his gaze sharpened and darkened.

"Naruto, it's okay," her rough voice sounded terrible to her own ears and he looked a little hurt when she said it. "I just slipped on some water after my bath last night, that's all," she gave him a soft smile and Gaara gave her a warning look. He handed her a cough drop and she caught the hint, popping it into her mouth.

Naruto gave her a wary look and stared back the way he came. "You know if you don't join us, Itachi's going to come over here." He left them, but Sakura got the hint. She stood on her shaky legs and grabbed her bag. She tried taking a step but stumbled. Gaara was beside her in a moment, holding her up by her waist.

"You shouldn't be here," his voice was more worried than she'd ever heard, but she fixed him with a determined stare. He sighed. He'd help her if he had to. He sat down next to her at the table and she leaned into him. She was already tired, he knew. She should be resting.

"What's wrong?" Gaara nudged her when he heard Itachi's voice. She sat up straight and looked at him, smiling.

"Just got a little sick, that's all." She leaned back against Gaara and closed her eyes. Gaara nodded at Itachi and he knew she'd been hurt again. Suddenly, Itachi was beside her and he'd pulled her to her feet. He was pulling her away and she stumbled. She looked up at him from the ground, eyes filled with tears. He only picked her up and carried her, dumping her into the passenger's seat of his car. He didn't say anything until he was behind the wheel and driving.

"Why'd you lie to me?" his anger was barely contained. She could barely walk! What made her think it was a good idea to come to school like that?! He veered sharply to the left and she squealed, her side knocked against the door.

"Please, stop," she breathed, her chest throbbing painfully. Itachi's anger cooled considerably and he pulled over, trying to cool his temper completely.

"Just tell me why." His fists were clenched on the steering wheel. Her hands were rolled tightly into fists on her lap. Taking a deep sigh, he reached over and gently pulled her fingers apart. "I thought we were past the lies and the secrets," he said softly, pushing a lock of hair from her eyes. She wasn't looking at him. He began driving again.

"Where are you taking me?" He finally noticed her voice was soft and cracked and he looked at her with even more worry in his eyes.

"I can't pretend I'm not seeing it anymore, Sakura. My mother's a doctor. Her vacation's two weeks long, so she's at home right now."

"But, Itachi, I—"

"I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore. It's done. I will sit by no longer watching you come in with more and more bruises. Look at you, Sakura, you're barely able to walk! This is not okay," his anger had come back with a vengeance, though he managed to keep his driving under control. She was silent as they drove along. He picked her up, not trusting her legs, and carried her into the house.

"Mom!" he yelled, setting Sakura on the couch. She wanted to run, she really did. She didn't want his mother to see it all and judge her. She knew it wouldn't end well in her favor. She could see the door, but she knew she wasn't going to make it. Her legs were too shaky and she was just so tired. Itachi was back all too soon with his mother by his side.

"Okay, you got me down here, what's going on?" his mother was smiling a goodnatured smile as she stared at the two of them. She thought some sort of joke was going on, it was just her nature. Itachi didn't say anything, just stood over Sakura and began taking her shirt off. She didn't resist. "Itachi what are yo—oh my sweet lord!" Mikoto was immediately by Sakura's side, gently prodding her with soft fingers. She turned to her son, face completely serious now. "Call your father. Tell him it's an emergency." Itachi only nodded and walked away.

"What, in God's good heavens, happened to you?" Mikoto had run out and come pack with a large pack of something Sakura wasn't so sure about. The woman held her wrist gently as she inspected the rope burns and then looked up at her. "Gosh, you aren't wearing anything, what am I thinking?!" she thrust the shirt back over Sakura and tried to usher her to her feet.

"She can barely walk." Itachi was back, watching Sakura with something unidentifiable in his eyes. Mikoto seemed even more worried as Itachi pulled Sakura into his arms and followed his mother up the stairs. Sakura began to cry as she clenched Itachi's shirt in her small hands. He knew this was hard for her, but he couldn't just sit by and watch anymore. He placed her in the bed his mother stripped the covers off of.

"Itachi, I want you to get out. She has to be comfortable." Mikoto was thinking of Sakura when she was saying it, but Sakura's eyes were scared and she wouldn't let go of Itachi's hand.

"I don't want him to," her breath was coming hard and quick and Itachi gave his mother a look. Her face softened. Sakura was so scared she was having a panic attack. He leaned down beside her and cradled her face in his hands. Her frightened eyes turned to his calm ones and he pushed her hair from her face.

"I'm right here," he said quietly. "It's okay, calm down." She allowed herself to believe him that time and her breathing slowed. He stood up and looked to his mother. "She hates being touched," he said simply. He left to wait for his father downstairs.

"We should get your clothes off," Mikoto said gently, slowly advancing to the girl. She watched the elder woman with wary eyes, but let her help her out of her clothes. "Here," she pulled out an Ipod and some earphones, "just listen to some music. It'll help distract you," she handed it to Sakura. It was already playing some classical music for her and she began listening to it.

Sakura tried to ignore Mikoto's soft fingertips on her body, but she was becoming more and more anxious about it. A soft knock came on the door and Mikoto helped her back into her clothes.

Itachi and Fugaku came in through the door and Sakura became even more scared. Itachi sat beside Sakura and pulled her to his body, comforting her. She clenched his shirt in her tiny hands and he let her.

"My father is chief of police," Itachi said softly. Sakura tensed and he brushed his fingertips along her shoulder, trying to calm her. "He has to investigate, Sakura. I'm not going to allow you any more harm," he said. She couldn't say anything. She kept thinking over and over, _why would he do this to me?_

"Mikoto?" Fugaku turned to his wife with questioning eyes. She put a hand on his arm and walked close to Sakura again. She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and Sakura looked up at her. The fear was back in hr eyes and the older woman knew she was scared.

"You have to go down to the police station, Sakura. We have to get to the bottom of this."

"Mother, you of all people should know she should be resting," Itachi snapped at her. He didn't want anyone pushing Sakura into anything she wasn't physically—or mentally, set for. His father looked at him with a peculiar look in his eye and crossed his arms, thinking.

"I can question you here," he said, coming closer to the two. Mikoto quietly left, but Itachi wasn't going to leave her side. "Itachi told me about your physical appearance. Who did it to you?"

Sakura looked down at her hands, unwilling to say it. She didn't want to get him into trouble. He was her father after all. He still loved her, right? She didn't think he'd enjoy it if she let loose.

"She won't say. I've been asking her for a while now." Itachi knew this wasn't getting anywhere and he wished it would. He wracked his brain, trying to think of something. Sakura was tense beside him and she didn't know what to do. "Get Gaara," she perked up, her eyes terrified. "He'll tell you." Sakura was now even more afraid than ever. She hoped Gaara wouldn't say anything.

His father nodded and left. Itachi stayed beside her and she couldn't help but be angry with him.

"Why are you making this so difficult?" Itachi couldn't help but be sharp with her. He knew he should stop himself and be calm and gentle, but this was a trying day and she was being so unresponsive. She still wasn't looking at him and he couldn't help but feel like he'd wronged her somehow. It made him angrier. He was trying to help her, didn't she see that?

"I didn't want this." Her broken hoarse voice found it's way to him and he stared at her. What didn't she want?

"I'm trying to help you," he said. He pulled her shirt up over her arm. "Do you want to have to keep hiding for the rest of your life? Do you want to keep being beaten and hurt within an inch of your life? What don't you want?" she was astonished. She had never thought he would say that much, not to anyone. She had never heard those words from anyone.

"Anything, I don't want any of it," she heard the words from her throat, but she didn't think she said it. She began to shake and cry. She didn't want to dream nightmares and she didn't want to be humiliated or hurt. She didn't want any of it, but what could they all do?

"Then stop hiding. Please," he brushed the tears from her face and brushed her hair away as well. She sniffled and hiccuped. Itachi slid himself further on the bed and reached down to pull a blanket from the floor. Sakura watched as he pulled it over them and he pushed her head to his chest. She was sleepy, she knew. He was a good pillow as well. He held her close and kissed the top of her head. "I just want you safe, Sakura," he said softly as she settled into his warmth. He brushed his hand along her back, trying to lull her into a sleep. His efforts were rewarded when he felt her breath turn slow and her fingers fall limp on his chest, releasing his shirt from her gasp. He sighed and leaned back, looking for a nap himself.

* * *

He awoke at the door softly opening and his father standing on the threshold. Itachi carefully extracted himself from the sleeping girl, careful not to wake her. He followed his father down the stairs and into the living room to find Gaara. He stood, his arms crossed and his gaze sharp.

"What's going on, Uchiha?" he addressed the question towards Itachi. He wasn't in the mood to talk to the elder man. He didn't like when he was pulled out of his classes.

"Sakura."

"It's her father. I watched them last night." Gaara cut straight to the point. He knew Itachi wasn't going to take any bullshit. Itachi's anger rose.

"Why didn't you stop him?" he cut Gaara's next sentence short. Gaara only looked at him. Fugaku stared at the both of them, nothing in his eyes to portray his emotions.

"I have nothing to say on that matter," he said, his eyes sharp. He didn't want to tell them if his father heard him trying to leave the house in a hurry he would have been delayed. He wanted nothing more to stop him. "Anyway, I only saw the last thirty seconds when he was finishing." He tried to seem less agitated. "I didn't clean her deeply, your mother should be able to do what she needs."

"She already did," Fugaku cut in. He turned to his son. "Do you think Sakura will talk now?" Itachi nodded. "Gaara, you'll have to come to the station later to make an official statement." Gaara only nodded and turned away, towards the couch, and turned on the television. He didn't care.

Itachi led the way up the stairs and gently shook Sakura away. She looked around blearily before her eyes settled on his father. She instantly became tense and wary, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Gaara's here, Sakura. He told us your father's hurting you." Fugaku led the way into the conversation, but Sakura didn't relax. She looked up to Itachi and he nodded, trying to convey it was okay to talk. She turned back to his father, eyes still terrified. "I need to hear it from you."

"Yes," she began, slowly, her eyes not on the older man. She twisted her hands in her lap and Itachi calmly leaned over and gently pulled her fingers apart, holding her hand in his. She relaxed slightly.

"What, exactly, did he do to you?"

"He'd, um, well first he'd...beat me," she began quietly, trying to say the words. She didn't want to say it and looked down again, at Itachi's hand in hers.

"And?" Fugaku prompted her. This wasn't his area, but he was trying to keep this quiet, rather than ask his detectives to deal with it. It was within his own family, and it was important to keep it quiet. Since Itachi was so invested in Sakura, so he figured he could at least do this.

"He'd get...angrier, I guess, and he'd, um..." she paused, squeezing Itachi's hand, "He'd take off my clothes and do...things," she finished lamely. She wished Mikoto were in the room. She'd feel better with a female presence beside her. She closed her eyes tightly and said more. "Sometimes, he'd, um, he'd invite...others...over. He'd record it..." she thought of all the videos, countless videos. This seemed to catch Fugaku's attention and Itachi tensed in slight outrage.

"Are there any records of these tapes?" he asked, his eyes sharp. If this sick son of a bitch was going to do shit like this to his daughter, of all people, he was sure he was going to slam him for it. Sakura nodded silently. "Where?"

"He...keeps them in a safe. In his room." Fugaku nodded and left. He was intending to get a search warrant for the home. He didn't have to get the address, it would be somewhere. Itachi was still beside Sakura, brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her forehead.

"Um...did your mom...did she...?" she didn't want to say it, but Itachi got the idea.

"She had to." She had been wondering if his mother had taken pictures of her. She had kept her eyes closed and hadn't felt anything but the woman's soft fingers on her. The music had kept her from hearing anything of a camera shutter.

"Oh, um, okay," she said softly. "Can I, um, go see Gaara?" she asked quietly. Itachi only nodded and pulled her into his arms, carrying her down the stairs and setting her down on the couch next to the quiet redhead. Gaara looked over to her and settled closer to her, wrapping an arm around her in a hug.

"Are you better?" he didn't mean in the physical sense, obviously she could still barely stand. He meant in the emotional sense. She shook her head. This entire day was draining her and she felt even more tired than before she had taken a nap.

"What about you?" she asked softly. He shook his head. "Gaara, please."

"I don't get it as hard as you do, Sakura, I'll be fine." The moment he could get out he would. His eighteenth birthday was only in a few weeks and hers was years away. It was true that she got it harder than he ever did. It only happened maybe once every couple weeks, and she got it almost every night.

"Okay," she trusted his words. "What is your father doing now?" she turned to Itachi.

"Knowing my father, he probably recorded all the conversations he had between you and Gaara and now he's going for a search warrant at your home to find those tapes," Itachi was guessing his father's actions.

"Why didn't he have detectives come down here?" Sakura was more wondering out loud, but she really was questionable on the reason his father had questioned her instead of someone else.

"Because it's within the family, he deals with it himself." Itachi simply said it, and Sakura took it. She looked to what Gaara had turned on. It was her favorite show and she found herself enjoying the moment. She had her two best guys by her side and she felt better having let it all go.

She sat with them both for something that seemed like hours. Gaara's arm stayed around her and Itachi's hand was in her, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand. She yawned and Itachi caught it. He knew she was tired, but she didn't say anything about it, so he didn't try to have her lay down.

They sat there for a few more minutes before Itachi's father came in, his mother by his side. She had been delivering Sakura's paperwork while her husband had conducted the search warrant. Itachi got up and Sakura's eyes followed him. They whispered to each other and he came back to her. His father gave his mother a look and walked out the door.

"They found the tapes and my father's going to the station to overview the interrogation," Itachi said, sitting beside her. Sakura looked up at him, a sudden doubt crossing her mind.

"Where will I go, Itachi?" she was scared. She couldn't go back home, now that her father had been arrested. She was sure she wasn't allowed. "I don't have anywhere else to go!" Sakura was terrified. She didn't want to go to a girl's house, or whatever they'd call it.

"Don't worry, you'll stay here. My father won't let you out of his sight from now on." It seemed the entire Uchiha family was overprotective. Sakura felt minutely better by his words and calmed down against his side again. She felt her eyes grow heavy. She felt Gaara get up to leave, though he leaned down and gave Sakura a kiss on her head. She barely felt it. He smiled faintly at her and left the house.

"Itachi?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her cheek on his chest. He allowed himself to smile, the first time all day.

"Yes, Sakura?" he answered softly, trying to keep the mood sleepy. She needed a lot of rest so she could heal. He was happy she was sleeping so much that day. She tugged herself up sluggishly to stare at him and he smiled back at her.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" she didn't want to sleep in a guest room. She was used to Itachi's room. It felt comforting to sleep in his bed, surrounded by his scent. He wanted to laugh at her. Instead of answering, he lifted her up and turned off the television. Her head rested underneath his chin, and he found himself thinking of how light she was again. He brought her up the stairs and settled her in his bed, tucking the blankets around her.

"You'll be safe here," he said softly, touching her cheek softly with his fingertips. She leaned into the touch and smiled. He thought it beautiful and angelic and leaned down to brush his lips over hers. There wasn't a moment's hesitation this time as she kissed back. The warm feeling was back in his chest and he was overcome with the light feeling of happiness.

"Just don't leave," she said softly, her hand finding his. She tugged slightly and he willingly dragged himself into the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and settled herself comfortably against his body.

"Of course not," his words were lost on her as she was already asleep. He smiled down at her and thought that, maybe, she was going to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lemon. Lemon errwhere.**

* * *

Sakura awoke to find herself on top of Itachi. She let her head fall back onto his chest and he woke with a start. Her head felt cloudy and fatigued and her body seemed more sore than the day before. She felt Itachi's hand slide over her back and she slowly lifted her head to look at him.

"Sorry," she apologized softly, her hands twisting in his shirt. He only smiled at her.

"I didn't say it was bad." She heard that light, affectionate tone in his voice. He pulled himself up and he caught the look of discomfort on her face. Her head was swimming. "Are you feeling well?" he waited until she was nestled comfortably in his lap.

"My head just hurts a bit," she seemed to be sounding better than the day before. He pressed the back of his hand gently to her forehead and checked her cut. It didn't seem to be infected and she didn't have a fever. He felt like she was having a headache because she'd been through so much emotional turmoil the day before.

"How about I get you some medicine and some breakfast?" he asked finally, giving her a hug. She rested easily into his open show of affection. She was becoming accustomed to how he treated her and she found she liked it. He noticed the way she pressed back against him and chuckled. She seemed...happier.

"I think I'd like that," she said softly, sitting up to free him from her weight. He smiled at her and stood, though she stopped him from walking away. He looked down at her.

"What?" She only pulled on his sleeve and he gave in, leaning down to look her in the face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. He smiled in his surprise and kissed her back, his hand coming up to gently caress her cheek. She pulled back and allowed him a smile and he thought it glorious. The sparkle in her eyes was something he'd never seen before and he wanted to see it again.

"I wanted a kiss!" she giggled, though her head wasn't too happy about it. She was becoming more comfortable about kissing him and she found she wanted to do it more and more. Itachi chuckled and lifted himself off the bed. He gave her a look before leaving the room and she rolled over, staring at the walls of his room. She had never really looked before.

His walls were a nice forest green and the curtains around the window were a deep red. She giggled when she thought it looked like Christmas. She thought it was cute. There were no posters on his wall, though she didn't expect it from him. He didn't seem the type to want to decorate with his favorite band.

She sat up and looked around his room. It was so neat and orderly. She wanted to laugh again. His room reflected his personality perfectly. She reached to his bedside table, grabbed the remote, and turned on the television. She found something particularly mind-numbing and settled on watching, curling herself up in his blankets so she was comfortable.

"Hey," she perked up when Itachi returned, a bowl of cereal, a glass of water, and some advil in his hands. She smiled, but didn't move from her comfortable place as he approached her, setting the things on the table. He stared down at her, humor in his eyes. "Can I join you?" he asked.

She smiled again and sat up, moving over to let him climb in. She immediately came closer to him and leaned on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and gave her the advil and water. She gratefully took it and swallowed two, allowing herself a large gulp of water. It felt nice going down her throat and she wondered when the last time she had a drink was.

"I hope you like cheerios," he handed her the bowl and she giggled, nodding. He watched her eat and wasn't surprised when she only ate about half before giving it back to him. He set it back on the table. He settled down and pulled her against his body. She let out a contented sigh and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"What happens now, Itachi?" she asked softly. She wanted to know what happens next. She didn't know what would happen. She didn't want to have to deal with her father again. She didn't want to see his face, but she knew what would happen. She'd have to tell what he'd done to her again and again and she wasn't so sure she was ready for it.

"I'll protect you," he said gently. He knew she was scared. He knew she didn't want to do this. He knew he'd have to be by her side through the entirety of the whole ordeal. He didn't know what would happen after they left the calm moment in his room, and there wasn't any way he could prepare her for it.

"Do you promise?" she asked softly, not looking at him. He didn't expect her to. She was still afraid he would say no because that's what she was used to. She was used to lies and being hurt and promises that were never kept.

"Of course. I won't leave your side, Sakura," he said softly, brushing her hair back with his fingers. He planted a kiss on her head and she smiled up at him. Sakura whipped her head around at a knock on the door and she looked up to Itachi. "Come in," he called, calming her with a brush of his hand over her shoulder.

"Hey, Sakura, how are you doing today?" Itachi's parents came in and Sakura realized it was a school day and Itachi had skipped. She looked up at him and was greeted with a calm stare. She turned back to his parents, touched by his promise to stay near.

"Better," she smiled.

"Well, Fugaku has to talk to you about some things, is that okay?" Mikoto smiled at her and Sakura tensed. Itachi tightened his hold on her, but she didn't relax. She finally nodded. "I'll be here okay? Think of us as your own little support group." Mikoto smiled at her and Sakura finally let out a small one of her own. She sat on the end of the bed, though Fugaku still stood.

"Your father denied it, Sakura." She wasn't surprised, but she wasn't happy about it either. "However, we do have evidence against him. We found all the tapes, many of them with him in them. I do, however, need to ask you a few things."

"Okay..." she said slowly, softly. She was afraid of Itachi's father, that was very true. She eyed him warily and he found himself wishing he was better at this. He wasn't used to dealing with victims and his straight to the point, blank voice was not a good match for dealing with them. He hoped his wife could help her feel more comfortable.

"When did he start abusing you?" Sakura had never heard it phrased that way before and she was a little taken aback. She was speechless for a moment, looking at Itachi to try and find words. He fixed her with his calm stare and she took a deep breath, staring into his eyes and finding the right words.

"About ten years ago, when I was six."

"Where is your mother?"

"She...died...when I was four," she said softly. She knew what had happened, just didn't want to say it.

"Do you know how?" She looked up at him, her mouth twitching. She didn't want to cry in front of Itachi's father, but she didn't really want to reveal what she knew. She knew her father had no idea she remembered what had happened that night, but she couldn't bear to finally come to terms with it. Itachi nudged her, trying to give her courage, and Mikoto placed her hand gently on top of Sakura's, giving her an encouraging smile.

"My mom had put me to bed...but I woke up because they were fighting. They fought a lot," she looked down at her hands, finding it too hard to keep eye contact. She reached through the folds and spaces of her long memory to that terrible night. "It was raining and my mom had told him she was leaving him...and taking him with me. My door was only open a little, but I could hear them perfect. My father was yelling and screaming...that we, um, couldn't go...because we belonged to him." She paused for a moment.

She felt Itachi's hand on her waist, slowly moving up and down. He was trying to comfort her. She looked to him and he nodded, giving her an encouraging stare. She took a deep breath and tried to continue. "I left my room and I found them in the living room. I ran to mom and she said we were going away. I didn't ask if I would come back," she hadn't liked her father, even then.

"What happened next?" she supposed she paused for too long, because Fugaku prompted her. She grabbed Itachi's hand that wasn't preoccupied with her waist.

"He got angry and threw his beer at her head. It hit her in the head and she fell on the floor. He...he choked her and I...I pounded on his back and yelled at him to stop, but...but he didn't," she found she was crying now, barely able to see her and Itachi's conjoined hands. "I don't know how long he stayed like that but when he pulled away she wasn't breathing." She found it easy to talk about such an old memory, but she pretended she wasn't saying it to a room full of people. She pretended she was saying it to Gaara, because she could tell him anything she wanted to.

She felt Itachi's hand squeeze her waist. "He picked her up and put her in their bed. Then he made me pack a bag and put it in the car. He lit a cigarette and threw it on the broken beer bottle. There was fire everywhere. It was...it was so hard to breathe," she remembered the choking smoke that had erupted and the orange flames. "He pulled me outside and told me a story to say over and over and didn't leave until I knew it all. He took the car and left," she finished quietly. She looked down at her hands.

"When did the abusing start?" Fugaku asked. His voice was softer and Sakura was thankful. She was still crying and there was no apparent stop with the next question.

"He'd been drinking that night and was wondering where I was. I was in my room and he came in and said he wanted what was his. So he took it," she thought the answer was all they needed to hear and Fugaku took it. He looked down at her.

"I think that's all for now. He's in custody and he won't be leaving any time soon." He stopped, judging whether or not he should say the next thing. She seemed happy with Itachi, maybe he should keep it to himself. He decided against it. Maybe she really did want to hear it. "We contacted your mother's family."

"What?" Sakura was astonished. Her father had said they didn't want anything to do with her. She didn't know what to think or say. She stared at the bed, trying to get used to this new installment. "What did, um, what did they say?" she asked, body and mind completely numb.

"They want to see you. They want to have you come live with them," he said, pointblank. Sakura was even more afraid.

"Okay," she said slowly.

"Sakura," Mikoto said, patting her hand. She turned her attention to the elder woman. "We won't make you do anything you don't want to and you don't have to leave if you don't want to," Mikoto was not against filing for guardianship of the young girl. She was like a mother hen to everyone, and she definitely had the room.

"Really?" Sakura asked, doubting it.

"Of course," Fugaku said it this time.

"Itachi and Naruto care about you, Sakura, we wouldn't want to do anything against your wishes," Mikoto said. As she looked at her eldest son and the fragile girl, she knew it was going somewhere. She didn't mind Sakura becoming a part of their family of misfits. Fugaku only nodded, agreeing with his wife's words.

"I think I'm okay with seeing them," she said softly, looking at Itachi. She had a question in his eyes and he nodded. He'd be there when they showed up. "The sooner the better, before I back out," she giggled nervously, but knew it was true.

"How about Friday?" Mikoto asked softly. "Itachi has an excused absence from school for the rest of the week and I'll be here for you." Sakura nodded. Mikoto looked to her husband. "I think I might have to go make lunch soon. Would you like to join me?" she giggled. Fugaku only nodded and followed his wife out of the room.

"Are you sure about this?" Itachi asked softly after Sakura slumped tiredly against his form. His hand drifted over the back of her neck and her shoulders, trying to calm her from the conversation. She sighed deeply.

"I'm not, at all," she whispered, looking at his chest. Her fingers brushed along his collarbone and he didn't move, letting her distract herself. "I don't know what to think. My father said they didn't want anything to do with me, so I guess that's what I thought was the truth. I know that they want me, but I don't think I want them." Itachi knew what she meant. She didn't know them at all, not like she was coming to know the people in his household. He nodded.

"I understand."

"You'll be with me, right?" she asked softly, not looking at him. Though she'd already gotten a silent confirmation, she wanted to hear him say it.

"Yes, Sakura," he let her have it. He wanted her comfortable, and if she had to ask the same question over and over he'd let her and he'd answer the same every time. She smiled at him. He let his hand wander to her neck and tug her to his mouth. He felt and heard the soft gasp at the surprising attack and he relished it, kissing her with a more firm pressure. He felt the warm feeling sprout in his chest as he pulled her tightly against his body and it intensified as her hands collided with his chest. The warmth of her body seeped through his clothing and the warmth spread everywhere. He let her go.

"What was that?" she asked breathlessly. It was a wonderful distraction, she had to say.

"How I feel," he said simply, before pulling her down for another kiss. He tried to keep it gentle to abstain from trying to feel more of her. He felt his control thin when he felt her hips unintentionally roll against his. He pushed her away from him and sighed deeply, trying to clear his head.

"What?" Sakura asked, a little hurt. She hadn't expected him to push her away. He allowed himself to look at her and hated himself for it. She looked positively appealing. Her hair was in a disarray and lips were full and swollen, eyes a wild green. He wanted her and his feelings astounded him. Sure he'd only kissed her a few times and they were quick, not much time to feel her.

"I want you," he said softly. He couldn't find a way to say it gently, only pointblank. She stared at him, mouth slightly open and he found himself wanting to kiss her again. She looked surprised. Her face slowly turned red as she lifted her hand to her mouth.

He wanted her? Did that mean he wanted to hurt her like her father did? "Oh," she whispered, blinking back tears. Sure, she knew that every guy wanted that. She never thought Itachi would want to hurt her like that. She looked up and found Itachi in her face, his eyes soft and void of that look he'd had only a moment before. His arms slowly slid around her waist.

"Sex isn't supposed to hurt, Sakura. One day, if you trust me enough, I can show you that," he said, pulling her to his chest. He didn't want to light the fire in his body again.

"But I do trust you," she said softly, still unsure. What was sex supposed to be if it wasn't supposed to hurt? He looked down at her. "What if I want you to show me," she said even more quietly. She was afraid, no matter what she said, and she didn't know why she was even saying these things. Itachi was unsure of what to feel, having her say these words.

"I can show you," he said softly. He didn't know where this was going, and he wasn't so sure he wanted to find out. Maybe she wanted some relief of the stress she was under. Maybe she really did want him to show her, he couldn't figure it out. It was one of the few times he really didn't know what to think.

"Please?" she asked softly, pulling herself up to stare him in the face. He let her sit there and stare at him, watching her eyes flicker to his lips and back up to his eyes. She hesitated for a moment when she'd come closer, her lips barely a breath away from his. He took the moment and met her mouth with his.

Sakura felt his lips on hers and tried to lose herself with the feeling. It felt wonderful kissing him. He was gentle and took his time as he slanted his mouth against hers. She felt herself flipped over and he was on top of her, crouching over her. She stared up at him, almost finding it terrifying.

"Do you want me to?" he asked softly. "If you say no at any point, I'll stop," he said, his right hand drifting over her stomach. She looked up at him with wide eyes and he bent to kiss her again. He smothered her with kisses; long deep kisses that stole her breath.

He let his hand brush over her stomach in slow circles before slowly drifting up to brush over her breast. She jumped, startled, but she didn't break the kiss. She was completely set on this. She wanted to know what sex was without the pain and the hurt. She felt Itachi's gentle hand settle completely on her breast and squeeze gently. He was finding his control thinning as he felt her gorgeous body.

Her body was reacting to his gentle touch. She could feel his hands setting her on fire even through her clothes. It wasn't a secret that she was attracted to him. She found him slowly pulling her shirt up and she let him take it off of her. She wasn't wearing a bra, she was wearing the same clothes as the day before. Itachi felt her skin beneath his fingertips and Sakura felt an unfamiliar heat push through her body. It felt exciting to her. His lips left hers as he began to attack her neck, kissing and nipping lightly. It felt wonderful to her and she felt herself whimper at his actions.

The whimper sent a jolt through Itachi's stomach and he knew it was going well. He wanted her to feel the things she had never felt before. He sucked on a sweet spot he'd gotten the whimper out of and she let out a breathy moan. His hand gently squeezed her breast and she didn't know what to think. It felt nice and wonderful and she'd never felt it before. Itachi pulled away from her and touched the tender mark on her neck.

"That's the only mark I'll allow on you from now on," he said softly and he earned a smile. Apparently she was okay with that. She knew he'd left a mark and, for some reason, didn't mind at all. His eyes roved the rest of her body and she blushed, trying to hide her bruises. "Shh, Sakura, it's okay," he gently pulled her hands away from her body and gently brushed his fingertips over her stomach and chest, where the most of her bruises were. He then said something he never thought he'd say, not to anyone. "You're gorgeous," he whispered to her before leaning down to kiss her collarbone.

Sakura was whirling in feelings she couldn't quite comprehend as Itachi began kissing her chest, his mouth covering a nipple. He licked and nipped and sucked, his hand on her other breast, rolling her nipple gently. He didn't want to cause her any pain whatsoever. She felt the pleasure shock through her and she heard herself moan and arch into his mouth. He enjoyed the reaction and increased his ministrations with a bit more pressure. Rolling her nipple between his teeth, he found her moan louder and he smiled, pulling back to stare at her.

"Um," she fidgeted under his stare and his leaned down to kiss her again. This time he smoothed his tongue over her lip. She didn't know what to do, he knew, she'd never been kissed like this. He coaxed her a little more until she opened her lips to fit against his and he slipped his tongue inside, brushing his tongue over hers. She pushed her body against his and her tongue pushed back against his. He wanted to chuckle. She was spirited and he loved it. He loved that he was the one to do this with her.

While she was busy with his tongue in her mouth, he found his way into her pants and slid a finger over her bud, rubbing in slow circles. She gasped against his mouth, but he still kept at her, trying to keep her comfortable with how he touched her. He circled the tiny bundle of nerves again and again until she lifted her hips against him in a frustrated manor. Sakura was surprised that it felt so nice. He knew exactly where to touch her and light her body in fire, send a jolt of lightning through her stomach. She was finding him somewhat of a tease, though.

Itachi pulled back to look into her eyes as he let a finger slide into her folds. He found her dripping wet and he smiled down at her, rhythmically sliding his finger in and out of her. She sighed, enjoying the feeling as she looked into his eyes. He furrowed his brow. He'd wanted to hear a moan. He picked up the pace, pushing his finger into her fluidly, quickly, watching her face twist in pleasure and a soft moan escaped her. He watched her face as he added another finger.

Sakura arched off the bed as her hands searched for something to hold onto. She grabbed onto his shoulder and moaned louder, lost in the feelings. Her moans gained in volume, though Itachi did nothing to quiet her. He reveled in the sound of her voice as she moaned and whimpered, not finding the release she wanted out of his fingers.

Finding courage, Sakura pushed the rest of her clothing off of herself and let Itachi stare down at her. He found her beautiful. Her chest wasn't quite large, though more than a handful, and her hips were quite wide; it would make it easier for her to take him. He smoothed his hand down the length of her body before sliding a finger back into her and watched her legs spread wider, allowing him to dive his fingers deeper.

"Ita.." she moaned and he turned his attention to her face. She was mumbling his name and he found it the most enticing thing in the world. He felt himself harden as he heard it, even more than the sight of his fingers pushing into her wet heat.

"Say it again," he leaned down near her ear, increasing his speed as he kissed just under her ear. She moaned and arched. He'd found another sweet spot. "Say it again, Sakura," he said as he began sucking on her skin.

"Itachi," she moaned out, a hand on his head, tangling in his long hair. She hadn't meant to say it, but he'd heard and he loved it. She felt his teeth against her neck as she said his name. "Itachi..." she whimpered, still not finding the release she wanted in his fingers. "Please..." she moaned, wishing he would take her already. She was used to sex. She knew how it went. If she asked for it, she'd get it.

"Yes?" he asked slowing his fingers' pace and pulling up to look at her.

"Won't you...?" she couldn't get the entire question out, only pulled at his pants. He chuckled and pulled away from her, standing up from the bed and tugging his clothes off. She stared at his body and his nicely endowed member, blushing and swallowing, feeling the twinge of nervousness she knew had been there, sleeping at the bottom of her stomach. Her earlier courage evaporated as he climbed on top of her. "Um..." she whispered, looking up at him. She knew she shouldn't stop. She would only be teasing him.

"You don't have to," Itachi said softly, getting ready to pull himself off of her. She grabbed his arm and spread her legs for him. She didn't answer, only tried to rub herself against him. A jolt of pleasure ran through her and she whimpered, looking up at him. "You're making this hard, Sakura." Itachi's eyes were closed in concentration. She was just so goddamn _attractive. _He wanted to push into her with a force that would surely hurt her. He wanted to plow her and fuck her senseless. He snapped back to the issue at hand as he felt her wetness grind against him again.

"Don't make it hard," she whispered. Her emerald eyes were a dark forest green, tinted by lust.

Itachi felt his control snap as he pushed into her roughly. She moaned loudly, back arching. Itachi groaned and pulled her legs up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushed deeper into her. Sakura moaned louder and he loved it. He ground himself deep inside her and her hands grasped the sheets, wrinkling them as she felt the heat twisting in her stomach.

"Fuck, Sakura," He growled out, pushing harder into her. Who would have known she was this tight, after all that abuse? Who would have known she'd be that gorgeous as she made a mess of his bed, her body writhing in pleasure he was giving to her? He loved it. He found himself nearing as she pushed her body up further, giving him a new position to love. He abruptly pulled out and bame all over her body.

"Oh," she blushed red and stared down at the milky liquid on her stomach. She looked up at Itachi, who'd gone to his closet. He pulled out a towel and wiped her stomach off. "I guess we forgot," she said, flushing a deeper shade of red. He only chuckled.

"We won't forget again," he slid into the bed next to her and pulled a blanket over them, pulling her heated body against his.

"That felt...different," she said softly, finding the post-sex high satisfying.

"Howso?"

"You felt wonderful," she said, her voice small. She'd never said something like that before. He smiled down at her.

"Good. You should get some rest." He knew he should get some clothes on her. He knew it had been a bad idea to have sex in his bedroom with his parents home, but he enjoyed it. He could see she enjoyed it as well.

"I know," she whispered. "Thank you," she smiled up at him and that sparkle was back in her tired eyes. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and let her settle herself comfortably against his body. Her nude body felt wonderful against his and he settled into a comfortable sleep, Sakura against his side.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you ready for this?" Itachi sat beside Sakura on the couch. Her body was tense beside him and she sat ram-rod straight. His fingertips drifted over her back, but she didn't calm. She wished she hadn't agreed to this. She shook her head silently, finally realizing Itachi's question.

"I don't know what to say," she said quietly. Her hands were twisted in her lap. She'd reverted back to what she'd worn before Itachi had attracted her out of her shell. Her petal pink hair was hidden beneath a wool beanie and she wore Itachi's clothes. They made her feel comfortable. She didn't want her family to see the bruises lining her body. She wasn't ready for it, she never really would be.

The doorbell rang. Itachi rose from his place beside her to answer it and Mikoto peered in from the kitchen, where wonderful aromas were spawning, and gave Sakura a reassuring smile. Sakura wanly smiled back, her fingers twisting in her lap, much like her stomach was. She felt like she was going to throw up, and she was glad she hadn't eaten anything that day.

"Sakura," Itachi spoke quietly, leading her family in. Sakura rose sharply, letting her hands fall to her side. Itachi moved to stand by the wall, but Sakura's face made him move back to her side. She didn't think she could do this without him beside her. He quietly slid his hand into hers and she held him in a vice grip, betraying how truly nervous she was.

"Oh my goodness!" A woman who looked much like Sakura's mother had come into the living room and clapped her hands over her mouth. She ran forward and enveloped Sakura into a hug. Sakura stiffened, but willed herself to stay where she was. The woman pulled back from her and smiled, "I haven't seen you since you were three years old!"

"Um," Sakura flushed red and retreated into Itachi's side. She was scared. She didn't let people openly touch her like that and she was ready to turn tail and flee. Itachi only anchored her to the place she stood. "Who are you?" she finished quietly, peering out from Itachi's side. He felt bad that he was what kept her there.

"Oh. I'm your Aunt May." The woman looked a little crestfallen that Sakura had forgotten her. She gestured to the door. "That's your Grandmother and your Aunt Chelsea. We were very happy when we were told we could see you." She attempted a smile that Sakura didn't return. It was quite clear she didn't trust them.

"Why don't we sit down?" Itachi finally spoke for her. He knew she wouldn't say anything right out. She didn't trust them and she'd be silent until she was comfortable. Her Aunt nodded and Itachi guided her down to the couch. He slid his arm around her and rested his hand on the middle of her back. She seemed to relax into his chest, though she didn't by much.

Mikoto appeared out of nowhere, a plate of cheese and crackers in her hands. She set it on the coffee table and sat on the other side of Sakura. She was wearing her open smile, not portraying any emotions. The entire Uchiha family seemed rather good at that.

"So, what's up?" The elder woman was quite good at acting nonchalant. She rested her soft hand on Sakura's knee. Her family watched the scene with wary eyes.

"We want Sakura to come with us," the Grandmother spoke up, her steel gray eyes hard. "We know what happened to you, Sakura," she turned her attention to her and Sakura went tense again. Itachi was becoming worried. He knew this wasn't what Sakura wanted. She was comfortable in the Uchiha household.

"I'm sorry, but that isn't what Sakura has expressed," Mikoto was still smiling, but Itachi caught a twitch on the side of her mouth. His mother didn't like when someone tried to lay down the law like that, especially in her household. "From what Sakura has told me, she doesn't want to go with people she hardly knows." Itachi wanted to chuckle. His mother had passive aggressive down to an art.

"But we're her family," her Aunt May said, giving Sakura a pleading look. Sakura felt like she would cry, or throw up, or maybe even both. Itachi rubbed her back in slow circles, though it didn't calm her much. "We have a right to take her home with us," it seemed like she was whining now. Itachi thought it seemed as though they thought they were going to just whisk Sakura away across town. Sakura's hands were tangled in her lap.

"She shouldn't be here. Look at her! She looks like a man." Apparently the grandmother thought Sakura was under bad influence. She thought a girl should look like a girl, not a boy. Sakura's hands twisted tighter and Itachi was sure she was going to hurt herself. He calmly took her hands and untangled her fingers. This didn't go unnoticed by the grandmother. "And what of this boy?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't like your tone about my son," Mikoto was quickly becoming angrier. The grandmother was obviously used to being listened to. She couldn't imagine her own mother being this way.

"Sakura has been dressing this way for quite a while," Itachi said quietly, his fingertips stroking the back of her hand. "It is her choice," his voice didn't leave room for argument, though, by the way the grandmother's eyes hardened, he knew she'd try.

"Sakura, you must come home with us." Sakura stood, her eyes hard though tears leaked out.

"This is my home!" she was surprised by the volume of her own voice. "You weren't there for any of it and you just—just come in here and—" she faltered, as though calming down, though Itachi could see the light sheen on her skin. She was going to vomit. "You can't just tell me I'm coming with you because that's what you want!" with that she ran down the hall towards the bathroom. Itachi gracefully rose and followed her without hesitation.

"Obviously that's how she feels," Mikoto said tersely. She didn't like the women in her home. The Aunt May seemed nice enough, much like herself she thought, but the other two kept themselves tightly reigned in.

"We have a right to her," The grandmother said, her eyes still steel. Mikoto rose gracefully herself and left the three women to check on Sakura. She found Itachi crouching beside her, his hand smoothing circles on her neck as she cried and vomited into the toilet. Itachi looked up at his mother, his eyes troubled.

"She hasn't stopped for five minutes, mom." It wasn't often that he didn't call her 'mother' and it worried her. She knelt down beside Sakura and smoothed her hair back. Maybe it was a byproduct of anxiety or maybe she was really sick.

"You don't have to go with them if you don't want to," Mikoto said softly, looking up at Itachi. He pulled her back from the toilet and cradled her. She breathed heavily, eyes heavily lidded. It was definitely something to do with anxiety. Itachi stood, bringing her slowly with him. Her head rested on his shoulder, as though she was dizzy.

"I think she needs to rest. Shouldn't father be home soon?" Itachi asked, looking down at the fragile girl in his arms. He knew this was a bad idea. She should have waited. "And could we, perhaps, see a doctor about this?" he meant a mental doctor. Sakura obviously wasn't well. He didn't want to make decisions for her, but he thought it would help.

"Of course. Your father and I will talk to them, okay?" Mikoto smiled. "Get her up to bed. Come down if you can manage." She knew he probably would hold her while she slept. She and his father decided they couldn't do much about it when he'd explained it to them. She wasn't too keen about Sakura's nightmares. Itachi only nodded and took the back stairs up to his room, unwilling to put Sakura through the humiliation of her family seeing her like that.

"Sakura, you have to calm down," he said softly, setting her down on the bed. She was hyperventilating and had a nasty case of the hiccups, which didn't help her breathing issues. She leaned against his side and tears streamed down her face. She was too upset for words. He sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms, pulling the cap off her head and tugging his fingers through her hair.

"I-I don't w-w-want to g-go," she cried, pushing her head into his chest. It was very rare that he witnessed her emotions like this and he didn't know how to react. He was used to her pushing him away or being angry or saying things quietly in her own way. He kissed the top of her head and leaned back, pulling her with him. She curled up into his side.

"You don't have to. My mother and my father agree that if you'd like to stay here, we'll keep you," he said, not looking at her. He stared at the ceiling as he tugged his fingers through her hair.

"I don't want to leave you," she whispered. Itachi made her feel comfortable and safe, unlike the people in the living room. Itachi pulled her up against his body and squeezed her into a hug. He tried to express emotions he himself wasn't too comfortable saying. She relaxed in his embrace, the first time all day. "I think it's okay...going to see a doctor." So she had heard it, then.

"I just thought you needed a little more help than I could give you," he said softly, squeezing her again. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Anyways, once you're ready, I think we can go down to Lunch." Sakura immediately tensed and he knew she felt like she'd never be ready. It felt like a nightmare to her.

"It was worse than I thought," she said in a whisper. He only nodded, agreeing with her. He never thought the matriarch would be so pushy. He was used to the gentle way his mother asked for things and the stern, disappointed look she gave when they wouldn't go through with it. None of Sakura's family was good for her.

"Don't worry. I'm here," he said, brushing his fingers along her cheek. She smiled and leaned into his touch. It felt lovely to have his touch on her skin. She leaned forward tentatively and kissed him. He threaded his hand through her hair and held her face to his. She pulled back and offered a small smile which he quickly returned. "We should get some food in you after that bout in the bathroom."

"But, I—" she started, though he stopped her with a finger on her lips.

"You need to eat. I'll be right next to you. My parents won't stand for anything nasty sent in your direction, I promise," he stood from the bed and offered his hand to her. She took it and pulled herself up. She was finally able to walk again, and she was glad. It had been annoying, having to wait for Itachi to come and pick her up because she'd been so weak.

"I'm still scared," she stopped him in the doorway to his room. He looked at her, regret in his eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek and brought her in for a soft kiss. She nearly melted at his gentleness.

"I've got you," he said quietly, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone. She leaned into his hand and smiled up at him, her chest feeling warm. He grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs and into the dining room, where everyone was already seated. Her grandmother gave them a disapproving gaze as she saw their hands grasping at one another. Sakura sat beside Mikoto, Itachi on her other side. Mikoto gave her an encouraging smile.

As they ate, her grandmother gave a disgusted glance at Sakura's plate. "Why haven't you eaten anything on your plate? That's rude, Sakura." Sakura looked down at her barely touched food and felt her stomach squirm. She couldn't eat anymore, her stomach wouldn't let her. It was still sore from the last beating she'd received and she didn't want to run to the bathroom and throw up again. Itachi looked at her from the corner of his eye, waiting for her to defend herself.

"I'm, um, just not hungry," she said softly, unwilling to eat more.

"You're just ungrateful."

"Excuse me," Fugaku said quietly. He didn't stand, though he commanded attention from everyone around the table. Sakura still looked down at her plate, completely humiliated. "I'd appreciate if you wouldn't call anyone in my household uncalled for names. Especially someone who's been traumatized as Sakura has," Fugaku had fully explained to her family what had happened to her, but they still had the gall to appraise everything she did.

"This 'household' is not appropriate for a young lady such as Sakura," the elderly woman said, her eyes like little chips of ice. Sakura still didn't say a thing. She was afraid she'd be shot down and run all over again.

Mikoto rose from her seat and slammed her hands on the table, thoroughly and completely done. "Leave my house, now." She glared at them, usually kind black eyes hard and angry. She stormed around the table and lifted each woman by their arm. "Get the fuck out of my house, now," her voice was low and angry as she pushed them, none too gently, towards the door.

"You can't throw us out, we're your guests," the grandmother was still pushing her will on Mikoto and the Uchiha woman was not having it.

"Well you aren't my guests anymore!" she pushed the elderly woman hard towards the door and she turned around and pushed her back.

"We are not going anywhere without Sakura!" the grandmother was adamant about Sakura and the pink haired girl finally rose. She stormed from the house, not even sparing a look at Itachi, though he knew what she was doing. He knew she was leaving and he wasted no time in getting up and following her out the door.

"This won't fix anything, Sakura," he cornered her by the car she'd known was her family's. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. He wished he knew what to say.

"What else can I do, Itachi? Obviously they want me. So much that they're throwing down with your mother." She was fiery and angry and didn't know what to do herself. He knew this and he drew her into his arms, trying to calm her. He should have known better. People like this weren't good for her. "What in the hell do I do when they came here to get me and they assumed I was going home with them? I don't even have anything! I don't have a home or clothes or any possessions. All I have is you," her voice had grown tiny and she sank to the hard ground, her head in her hands. She thought of all the unspoken promises between her and Itachi.

"I won't let you leave. It isn't what you want," he said, sitting down beside her. "My mother isn't a pushover, you know that. Just let them deal with your family. They'll figure something out." He brushed her hair away from her face and allowed her a smile. She didn't smile back.

"I can tell they aren't like my father, but I really really don't want to go. They didn't make a very nice first impression." She sighed, looking down at the ground. She noticed a wildflower near her feet and she picked at it. "What if I have nightmares?" she whispered.

"You're staying here." He finalized it. He couldn't leave her to deal with those thoughts and the nightmares that still plagued her once in a while. He found her, more often than he liked to admit, crying in her sleep and he hated it. He just sang her back to sleep and she'd awake in the morning, still happy.

"Okay," she said softly.

"Come on," he said, pulling her up. She hid behind him as he guided her back into the house and stood before her family, who still fought with Mikoto. Mikoto was red with rage and looked like she was about to throw a punch. Itachi didn't like it, his mother could pack a punch when she was this angry.

"Excuse me," Sakura squeaked, her voice small. She was red and unhappy about it. Itachi looked down at her and knew she still didn't have the confidence to stand up for herself. She didn't have the confidence for many, many things.

"Hey, shut up!" Itachi shouted, his voice carried when he wanted it to. Everyone turned quiet and turned to him. He stared at each of the intruding women in turn and then began speaking. "Because you don't seem to understand, I would like to reiterate. Sakura has been traumatized both emotionally and physically. She is not comfortable with living with you. She must be in a comfortable environment so she may heal," his voice was strict and final, something he'd learned from his father. Sakura watched him, something akin to amazement in her eyes.

"Yes, but—" her grandmother started. Itachi glared at her and she shut up.

"It is best that Sakura stays here. She trusts us and she is most comfortable here. Or would you rather deal with her night terrors and panic attacks on your own?" his voice was sharp. These things weren't something most people wanted to deal with and it shut the elderly woman right up. Itachi nodded. "I suppose you understand. Now, I suggest you leave. Come back only when you decide you won't cause Sakura any more anxiety," he watched their stunned faces as they quickly rushed out the door, like puppies with tails between their legs.

"Wow," Mikoto looked at Itachi with praise and surprise in her eyes. She was proud of her son. He'd taken control of the situation.

"Sakura," Fugaku came forward, his eyes apologetic. "I'm very sorry that this happened. I didn't expect them to act this way. I had explained that you didn't want to leave and what had happened to you. Apparently they didn't listen."

"It's okay," Sakura allowed a small smile and Itachi's father smiled back at her. Itachi was surprised. It wasn't very often that his father smiled at anyone but his mother. He was warmed and pleased his father had taken a liking to the young girl.

"You look tired, Sakura. Why don't you take a nap?" She nodded and smiled at Itachi, lifting herself up to kiss his cheek. He smiled back at the tiny girl and she left them, up the stairs to his room. His father looked at him. "We need to talk, Itachi." Itachi nodded, knowing what was to come. He and his parents went to the living room and sat around each other.

"Sweetie," his mother began, looking down at her hands. "We can't deny Sakura's family from taking her. She is genetically theirs, and they have the last say over her," she didn't know how Itachi would take it. She hoped he wouldn't blow up like she had at their rudeness.

"I know," Itachi said. He wasn't going to get angry about the facts. He just didn't like them, it was quite plain on his face. She couldn't be around someone who would criticize everything she did, though.

"However," Fugaku said, intervening. "She can get emancipated. We could take her in then."

"What does that mean?" Itachi asked, staring at his father. He knew what emancipated meant, however he didn't know how she had to go about it.

"Her family has to sign away their rights, quite basically. However, her Aunt May was cited as her godmother." Itachi felt a little relief in his heart. He figured it would be easiest with her Aunt. She seemed to want the best for her niece.

"We know, Itachi," Mikoto knew how he felt. "We'd like you to go with her, though. We're afraid she isn't...up to it," she said softly. She was worried about Sakura's mental health, it was true. As a doctor herself, she didn't want to put Sakura through anything she wasn't ready for.

"I think we should all go with her," Itachi said softly, his eyes pensive. "She looks to us for support. If we all aren't around her, it's very likely she'll give in to what her family wants instead of what she wants." He'd come to know Sakura's tendencies very well by now. She depended on him to speak for her when she couldn't. If his parents were around her, she might be able to speak her mind, much like earlier.

"Alright, well the others will be home from school soon. Why don't you go check on Sakura?" Mikoto asked, smiling at her son. He only nodded and left their presence. He found Sakura curled on her side, completely asleep, his blankets twisted around her. He pulled the covers out from under her and fixed them so they lay neatly over her body. He rested his fingertips on her cheek. She mumbled and subconsciously leaned into his touch.

This poor girl, he thought. This poor girl, who had been through so much. Such pain and misery in her life, but she still managed to smile through all of it. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She stirred in her sleep and slightly opened her eyes, smiling up at him.

"Hello," she said softly, her fingers sliding into his. He smiled at her and slid into the bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and fitted his body against hers. She pressed against him and shifted her head against his neck. "So," she whispered, "You should make me forget this afternoon," she had that look in her eyes Itachi was just getting to know.

"How should I do that?" he asked, smiling. She let out a soft giggle and he pulled away from her with a sigh. She looked after him, confused. He looked out his window, and noticed his parents were gone. He was a little confused, but took it as good luck. He shut the door and came back to Sakura, the smile back on his face.

"What was that about?" she asked, watching as he pulled himself on top of her. He leaned over her and kissed her quickly.

"Just making sure I don't get any awkward questions later," she'd come so much more comfortable with both their bodies over the past few days, astounded with the way he'd made her feel. She couldn't get enough of him now. He loved it. He kissed her again, cutting off anything that she could say. She kissed him back, locking her arms around his neck.

"I think it'd be awkward for both of us," she giggled. He loved that she was so open with him. She was opening up to him and it was wonderful to him. He liked that she was finally letting her walls down.

"I think you shouldn't talk anymore," he attacked her neck, nipping at the sweet spots he knew were there. She whimpered and he grunted, loving her little noises. He latched onto the spot just beneath her ear and roughly sucked, sure to leave a purple bruise. He pulled back and smoothed his tongue over her neck, loving her little gasp.

He attacked her mouth again, swiping his tongue over her lip and she gladly allowed him entrance, lifting up to his hand as he pushed underneath her shirt and brushed his hand along her nipple. He pushed his leg between hers and smiled against her lips when she moved against him, finding him a tease. She fought with his tongue, though she lost, a little too distracted by his hands. She allowed him to pull his shirt off of her and he went after her breasts, scraping his teeth against her nipple.

"Ita..." she gasped, her thin little fingers threading through his hair and tugging him closer. He obliged without hesitation, giving her a hard suck. He got a nice loud gasp from that and he found himself smiling again. He loved all her little noises.

"Would you like to try something new?" he gave her a devious smile and she flushed, her eyes questioning what he had in mind. He slowly pulled her pants down, watching her face as she watched him, still questioning what he was going to do. He watched her as he pushed a long finger into her center and watched her eyes close and a soft moan leave her lips. He leaned down and swept his tongue over her clit and heard an excited gasp. He set his lips around the little bundle of nerves and began to suck, hard. A loud, breathy moan, ripped itself from her throat and she reached her hands out, digging them into his hair and pulling him in. He smiled, plunging his finger back into her and flicking his tongue over her, earning himself a pleasingly loud moan.

Sakura didn't know how to think. He'd never done this. His mouth was all over her, licking and sucking. His finger pumped in and out of her and she couldn't contain the loud squeal when he added another finger, pumping her harder and faster.

"F-fuck, I-Itachi," she gasped out, pulling his head closer to her body. He curled his fingers and dug deeper, enjoying his name on her lips. She pushed up against his mouth and he reached up with his dormant arm, holding her down. He was driving her wild and he loved it. She whimpered and moaned, digging her fingers into his scalp. He felt her release with a loud moan and a call of his name.

She was shaking just a little as he pulled himself back over her and looked into her hazy eyes. She giggled and tugged on his shirt, trying to pull it over his head. He only chuckled and pulled it off for her, watching her face as she rubbed her hands over his chest, her teeth wearing on her bottom lip. He found that look incredibly attractive and pulled her up for a kiss.

"Don't make me lose it," he chuckled, tugging playfully on her nipple. She only moaned; her hazy eyes looking quite intoxicating. She set to work on his pants, deftly removing the buckle and pulling them down only to come face-to-face with his member.

"Um," she whispered, looking up to his face. She knew he wanted it, every guy did. She didn't know if she was comfortable with it yet, though. It was only a few days ago her father had force fed her his own cock. He looked at her, catching her nervousness and smiled.

"Don't worry," he said, kissing her. She smiled against the kiss. He always knew what she was thinking. He rolled her over onto her knees and she was a little worried. Surely he wasn't thinking of that? She heard a condom wrapper rip open and all too soon he was probing the lips of her center. She was thankful, feeling herself relax as he slowly pushed himself in, all the way to the hilt.

"Fuck," she whispered, laying her head on her arm. He was rubbing against a spot she wasn't used to and she pushed back against him, unable to help herself.

"Don't—don't do that," he ground out, fingers digging into her hips. He pulled himself out and pushed back in and she let out a long moan, a whisper of his name on his lips. She squirmed, unable to deal with the slow friction. "Sakura," he growled, setting a slow, even pace. She kept moaning, though she was a little upset. It seemed like he was teasing her.

"Fuck, Itachi," she whined, rubbing herself against him as he pushed himself back in. The pleading way she said it made his control snap and he pushed into her with wild abandon, pushing her head into his mess of pillows at his headboard. Her moans and whimpers grew in volume and she kept whispering "Oh, God damnit, fuck," she just couldn't help it.

"Damnit, Sakura," he ground out, pounding her recklessly. Her cries grew until she was just about screaming his name and he loved it, watching her face as she could barely contain her pleasure. He found himself close and he felt her walls tightening and let himself go, pounding her while she rode out her orgasm, prolonging it. He finally felt himself release and he slumped over her, completely tired.

"Fuck, Itachi," she sighed, turning over to face him. He held himself up by his arms and smiled at her.

"What?" he smiled as he noticed her shaking. He loved her post-orgasm. Her eyes were calm and hazy and she let him lay across her chest as she pulled her fingers through his hair. She would shake if she got up too quickly, maybe within five minutes after and he thought it completely adorable.

"You're wonderful," she giggled. He rolled his eyes playfully and pulled himself up to dispose of the condom. She sat up and turned the television on, getting ready for the post-sex cuddles she always enjoyed. It was a sweet feeling of closeness she begged for and wanted desperately and Itachi never minded giving it to her.

"So are you," he smiled, laying back down, across her chest as he loved to do. Her hands were in his hair, pulling through his silky locks. She loved his hair, it was wonderfully silky and smooth. It was like a girl's hair, though it wasn't as nice as hers.

"Itachi?" she said softly, already a little tired. Itachi was almost too good at wiping her mind blank with his actions and she found she didn't mind. She felt and heard him grunt and knew she had his attention. "How long will you stay with me?" she was feeling a rare moment of insecurity. Itachi tugged himself up and stared into her eyes, a wrinkle of confusion in his brow.

"However long you want me to, Sakura," he said softly, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her hair. She leaned into his touch like she always did, but she didn't smile at him. He was confused. What was on her mind?

"I think...that maybe I should go with my family," she said softly, not breaking eye contact. Her stomach was churning and a spear of fear struck his heart. He pulled himself up and faced her, his face worried. She was slightly taken aback by the emotion on his face. He never really showed her any emotion, except for a look of soft affection she often achieved from him.

"I don't think so." He watched her bite her lip. She seemed about to ask him why, but he cut her off. "I saw you around them, Sakura. They infuriated and humiliated you. Do you really think that's what's best?" he was really just trying to plead her to think it through. He didn't want her to do things just because she felt like she had to do it.

"I-I don't know," she admitted softly. Itachi's eyes held hers and she knew he wasn't going to push her into anything she didn't want to do. She supposed that was what was wonderful about the relationship they shared. "I guess it seemed like they really did want me, and maybe I should, just because they want me so much. That isn't wrong, is it?" she bit her bottom lip, showing a little worry.

"I think you want to do it for the wrong reasons," he spoke his mind honestly. He watched her eyes carefully, judging her reaction. "Just because they want you doesn't really mean they want what's best for you, Sakura."

"But they're my family, don't they want what's best for me?" she asked, her fingers finding his own and tugging his hand in a tight grip. He let her have it, knowing she was worried.

"They acted...disgusting," he fought to find the right words to help her understand. "My father had spoken to them about your situation and they still acted that way," he was talking about her grandmother in particular, but the Aunts hadn't spoken up to help her out. Her confidence wouldn't do well in a situation like that.

"Oh," she said softly. He rolled himself off of her and began pulling on his clothes. Sakura took the hint and rolled herself out of bed and pulled Itachi's clothes back on her, setting a heavy sweatshirt on her shoulders. The clothes still smelled like Itachi and she felt much more comfortable when his scent surrounded her.

"I believe my parents are home. We were planning to go back to your home and collect your things today, if you would like." His parents were planning on giving Sakura her own room, though they didn't know how much time she would really spend there. "Before we go, they wanted to talk to us." Sakura nodded. Itachi held out his hand and she took it, letting him lead her from the comfort of his room.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Mikoto was in the kitchen, unpacking vegetables from a paper bag she had gotten for dinner. Sakura nodded and smiled, her hand still tangled in Itachi's. Mikoto's smile wavered and she gestured to the kitchen chairs. Fugaku and herself sat across from the young couple. "So, we were thinking," Mikoto was nervous, not sure whether they should really do this or not.

"Mikoto and I want to give you your own room," Fugaku cut in, taking over for his wife. Sakura's eyes widened, though Itachi kept silent and watched his parents steadily.

"There are some rules, though," Mikoto said, her easy smile returning. Itachi nodded. "We know that you two are getting...intimate," she was uncomfortable about this conversation, though she was determined to have it with the two. "We know we can't stop you, but we would rather not have grandchildren when you two are still in school." Sakura had grown embarrassed and her neck and face were flushed. Itachi's unwavering attention was still on his mother.

"I-I, um, wouldn't l-like it either," Sakura said quietly, agreeing with the elder woman. Itachi smiled for a fraction of a second. Sakura was getting better at talking with his mother and he was pleased. She needed more relationships with others, not just himself. Mikoto smiled at her.

"So, we were thinking," she looked to her husband and Fugaku placed his hand on hers, encouraging her. "Sakura, we'd like to get you some birth control. It would keep it to less of a chance," Mikoto kept her face carefully composed, though she felt a light blush on her cheeks. She never had to have this talk before. Her sons didn't need birth control and she'd never had a daughter before, though she found herself looking after Sakura as though she was her's.

"Oh," Sakura said quietly, not looking at Mikoto. She was embarrassed and uncomfortable, therefore wouldn't make eye contact. She raised her chin and looked into Mikoto's eyes. "I-I think that, um, t-that's a good i-idea," she stuttered and flushed darker, embarrassed she couldn't get a sentence out without stuttering.

Mikoto smiled warmly. "We're happy you think that." She reached across the kitchen table and grasped Sakura's hand. Sakura squeezed her hand, giving her some encouragement of her own. "I would like that you don't...screw around...while the boys are home," she meant Sasuke and Naruto. "We'll leave you two alone, but they probably will start asking uncomfortable questions." Sakura nodded and Itachi only stared at his mother.

"Anything else?" Sakura asked softly, still watching Mikoto's eyes.

"School, every day. And we won't question if you'd like to stay home from one of our trips." She looked at her husband now, wondering if he had anything to say. He sighed heavily.

"I expect that you two get married one day," the entire table was silent. Mikoto was waiting for the two young people to talk, though they were stunned into silence. Sakura's emerald eyes were wide as she stared at the two, her entire being frozen. Itachi tried to work through what his father had just said, though he couldn't seem to find words to express how he felt. He looked to Sakura, her eyes still wide and full of confusion.

"We're only saying this because you know our family is very prestigious," Mikoto started, worried about the silence from Sakura. "We know you haven't thought about it, but seeing the nature of your relationship and knowing how intimate you've become, we would like to see you married. Being intimate like this isn't warranted without engagement," she and her husband were quite traditional and, although allowing them to be intimate and share a room, did not like them to be intimate without being promised to each other.

"I th-think," Sakura began slowly, her face a deep red. She wouldn't dare open herself to anyone but the Uchiha family. Mikoto watched her patiently, knowing today had taken a toll on the young girl. "I t-think t-that I w-will," she finally said, not meeting Mikoto's eyes. Itachi felt a warmth spread throughout his entire body and he pulled her to his chest in a moment of helplessness, kissing her on her mouth. Fugaku rose from his seat and left the room while Mikoto watched, but didn't interrupt.

Fugaku came back with a small black box and placed it on the table. He gestured for Sakura to pick it up and she did. Her hands shook as she slowly opened it and found a stunning diamond ring inside and she sat, speechless as she stared at it.

"It's an heirloom," Itachi spoke, plucking the ring from it's bedding. He pulled Sakura's small hand towards him and slid the ring on her finger. It fit snugly around her thin digit and both he and his father were pleased. They didn't want to have it re-sized. "It's been in our family for several generations. It seems my mother has given it up for you," he knew his mother had loved the engagement ring.

"Oh," Sakura said softly, staring at her hand. This isn't what she had expected out of this conversation. Her heart fluttered and her breath became shallow and quick. Mikoto stood and sat beside her, rubbing her back.

"Deep breaths," she cooed, smiling. She couldn't help it. She hadn't expected Sakura to accept so quickly. She'd expected her to think it over for a few days. Sakura focused on her breathing and she allowed herself to calm down.

"Hey guys!" Naruto was through the front door and interrupting the quiet moment between the four. They didn't spring apart, but all looked up as Naruto and the rest of their group came in through the door. Apparently everyone had come to help move Sakura's things from the house.

"Sakura!" Tenten and Hinata rushed forward, enveloping her with hugs. She stood stock-still, stunned for a moment. Itachi watched as her arms slowly rose and wrapped around the shoulders of the two girls. He let a small smile grace his lips as he watched.

"What happened to you?" Kiba was there now, and their friends formed a semi-circle around her, watching her face for any information. Sasori and Deidara both quit their bickering for a moment, interested. They were all quite concerned about Sakura. Neji even stood in the back with Gaara, their arms folded. Gaara caught her eyes and gave her a short nod. He was trying to tell her it was okay.

"I don't think I can tell you guys right now," she smiled wanly at them all. She couldn't deal with any more energy draining anxiety for the day. She'd had far too much excitement for the day. "I promise I'll tell you all soon," her heart felt warm from the support she got from everyone around her.

"Okay, so what about that rock on your finger?" Tenten asked, her eyes sparkling as she pulled Sakura's hand towards her to inspect the ring. Sakura flushed a tomato red and she was unable to speak, only a few quiet stutters leaving her mouth.

"Sakura and I are engaged," Itachi said almost proudly, coming to stand beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He kissed the top of her head and she instinctively turned to hide her face in Itachi's shirt. Everyone gasped and stared at them, startled enjoyment in their eyes.

"B-but we're only in highschool!" Naruto said, his gaze utterly bewildered as he turned to everyone's face. They all seemed pleased and he was the only one who was really surprised they decided they wanted this so young in life.

"I mean..." Sakura finally began, her voice soft. She wanted to say that she was only comfortable with the Uchiha. She couldn't even begin to think of being with anyone else.

"If anything changes, it can always be called off," Fugaku cut in. Itachi caught his eye and he knew his son would never call it off if he had his way. "Why don't we go?" he tried to pull the attention from Sakura and she looked quite relieved.

"Sure!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke thumped him on the head. "OW!"

"Sorry." The young Uchiha didn't look apologetic at all and Sakura couldn't retain her giggle. She led the way to the door and to the driveway before doing a double take. There was a small trailer attached to a pickup she hadn't seen before.

"The truck's mine, the trailer's my Uncle's," Neji spoke, his quiet voice barely heard over the commotion Naruto was making.

"Oh, thank you," Sakura said softly, giving a radiant smile to the quiet male. Neji's eyes widened, looking slightly surprised. He hadn't expected such a smile from her, but he offered her a small one of his own.

"You know who's with me! Everyone else with Itachi or Neji!" Mikoto called, bustling to her minivan. She wasn't one to waste time and everyone else knew it. They hustled to the aforementioned cars and they were on their way before long.

"Will your father be there?" Gaara and Naruto were in the back seat. Naruto cast a confused look at Gaara, but didn't ask anything.

"No. He's in custody," Itachi said. His voice was dark. Sakura took a sidelong glance at him and he gave her his gaze, his eyes sharp. He hated the man with reckless abandon. All he'd needed to know was that the man beat his daughter and the hate bubbled out of him.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, his eyes confused.

"You'll understand when I tell you guys," Sakura said, turning around to give him a reassuring smile. His curiosity didn't draw back, though. He looked at Gaara and then back at Sakura.

"I want to know though," he whined, his blue eyes pleading. Sakura sighed and looked at Gaara, a question in her eyes. He nodded and she knew he'd take care of it for her. She couldn't deal with any more drama for the day. The ring on her finger was the bottom line for her. She felt tired and wanted to curl up with Itachi for a nap, but their mission was important.

"Sakura's father abused her. He's arrested."

"Ohhhh," Naruto said. "Oh," his eyes darkened and he had the taste of blood on his lip. He was immediately angry and had a bloodlust for her father.

"Naruto, it's being handled," Itachi spoke from the front, knowing the nature of his tone. He knew everything there was to know about Naruto after spending thirteen years getting to know him. Naruto flushed red and nodded, looking away and out the window.

"Well I'm here for you, Sakura," he said, reaching forward to touch her arm. Sakura willed herself to keep herself there and not flinch away. Naruto's face relaxed as he noticed this and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"So," Itachi pulled up to the curb of Sakura's home as Neji pulled into the driveway. "What are we taking and what are we leaving?" he asked, staring up at the menacing house. It was an old brownstone, it's pleasantry worn away with age. It looked dark and empty, as though no one had every lived there. Itachi half expected it to be condemned.

"I don't know..." Sakura said softly, rooted to her seat. She was afraid to leave the sanctuary of Itachi's car. He opened her door and offered her his hand. She looked up at him, a hint of fear in her eyes. She slid her mildly shaky hand into his and he tugged her up, not relinquishing his hold on her. She let him lead her to the front door, where everyone else was waiting.

"Do you still have the key?" Fugaku asked. He had a spare, made from Sakura's key. She nodded, though, and nervously stepped forward, sliding the key in the lock and pushing the door open. The inside of the entryway looked like it always did and she wanted to let out a shaky breath, but didn't allow herself to relax. So many bad memories were hiding in the corners and she didn't want to turn around and find them.

"It's a mess," she said as she walked into the living room. All of the furniture was overturned and pictures that had once hung on the walls were placed on the floor with abandon, though none of the glass was broken. She looked into the rooms she could see and saw the same for the rest of the first floor.

"It was the search. They don't usually clean up after themselves," it hadn't been very clean to begin with, but the elder Uchiha man was still apologetic. Sakura waved him off and led her little group up the stairs to her room. The Uchiha parents hung down in the first floor, walking to sit on the front step. They wanted to leave Sakura to herself with her friends.

"I don't want some of these clothes," she said quietly, looking around at the mess that was her room. Neji brought out several packing boxes he'd had in the trailer. She didn't want to be in the mens clothes she'd been so accustomed to wearing. She didn't have to hide anymore. She began picking clothes up off the floor, throwing them into different piles. Itachi and Neji were opening the boxes and waiting for her to say something.

"Which pile?" Naruto asked, staring at the tumbleweeds of clothes. Sakura pointed to one and Hinata sat down beside it, beginning to fold them. Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara, and Sasori sat on her bed, watching the girls while Kiba wandered off. Sakura didn't think about it. She didn't care about this place any longer.

Tenten carefully began placing the approved clothes into the box, while Neji and Gaara simply stood, watching. Itachi began helping Sakura, thinking he knew what she wanted. He threw skirts, tights, female type shirts and jeans into the pile. She wrinkled her nose at him as he held up a turtleneck she'd been rather attached to before.

"I don't want that," she told him, still working around the piles of clothes on her floor. He only nodded and threw it into the reject pile. He knew what she was thinking. She didn't want anything that could hide her anymore. She wanted a fresh start that could help her forget about her past. She threw barely worn clothes that seemed incredibly new into the pile she approved of.

"Is that it?" Itachi asked, staring down at the good-sized amount of clothes she'd thrown into the pile. She nodded and crossed to her closet.

"I guess they didn't care about my shoes," she giggled, throwing some of her shoes at Hinata. The dark haired girl giggled and caught them, dropping them beside her. Itachi saw mostly sneakers, as well as one or two pairs of heels. They weren't very large, he figured she liked to keep it short and to the point. He also had a feeling it had something to do with her father.

Naruto finally got up, thinking he could do something, and began piling the shoes into a box. He threw them in with abandon, not thinking she really cared if they were neat or not. Sasuke got up and helped Naruto carry the boxes full of her clothes and shoes outside, Neji trailing after to supervise their placement.

"Hmmm...what else?" Sakura looked around her room. She crossed to the bookcase and looked at Itachi. She loved her books. They had been an escape for her when the pain had been too great. She had such great writers in her collection. She hoped he'd let her take them all.

"You can," he said quietly. He himself enjoyed reading and knelt beside her, helping her tug out her books. There were several he was interested in and would love to sit and read for hours, Sakura beside him. She couldn't even think what was going through his mind, just let him pull everything out with her. They put all the books into the boxes themselves, knowing exactly how to tuck them neatly into the boxes. Three boxes later, Sakura watched as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasori lift them.

"What's in here, rocks?!" Naruto said as he shifted the box, a look of discomfort on his face.

"It's books, dumbass," Sasori said, walking out the door. Naruto grumbled and followed him.

"Anything else?" Sakura heard Itachi as she took a look around her room. She didn't have many momentos or anything she quite felt attached to. Her eyes lit up as she crawled underneath her bed and pulled a rather large box out. She handed it to Itachi. The look in her eyes told him it was important, so he carried it down to his car himself and tucked it into the trunk.

He found Sakura in the bathroom when he reentered the house after exchanging glances with his mother and father. She was sifting through things on the floor, throwing things at the two girls who had accompanied them. They caught them, laughing and applauding each other as they did. Sakura's face now held a smile and he wanted to smile as well. She seemed to be enjoying herself, taking what she wanted and leaving nothing of herself behind.

"What's in the box?" he asked, lightly kicking it with the toe of his shoe. It sat next to the two girls catching projectiles, but Sakura answered him.

"Just the usual female stuff." He peered inside and saw shampoo, conditioner, lotions, and other such 'female' things. He nodded at her and stood behind the other two girls, trying to figure out what to do. He watched the other males just wandering around the house, overturning things and just doing what their curiosity led them to.

"Um, we should go to the basement," Sakura said. Itachi nodded and called everyone, letting Sakura lead them down to the basement. She pulled a string to a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. It didn't illuminate much, but Itachi saw boxes on boxes lining the walls around them.

"What's in 'em? Sasuke asked, not moving as Naruto began to poke around the boxes.

"I don't really know, but I think it's mostly my mom's stuff." She couldn't help but come down here and try and salvage something of her mother. She struggled to pull a box down that was just a little out of her reach. Itachi chuckled and pulled it down for her, setting it on the ground. The others all grabbed a box and knelt on the ground with it, going through the contents.

Sakura found clothes. She looked through them, just as a general thought, but found nothing she wanted. She closed the box and shoved it off to the side. "I don't want any of her clothes, but I don't know how to mark the boxes we already searched," she set her index finger on her chin and Neji came forward, a black sharpie in his hand.

"Here," he said, drawing a huge, black 'X' across the box she'd shoved off. He moved the box to a wall that wasn't taken up.

"Sakura?" Tenten called her. She searched through her box, but hadn't found anything interesting. Sakura sifted through it quickly, allowing Tenten to pull down another box. She dismissed it and Neji marked it, shoving it off to the side again.

"Sakura," Itachi grabbed her attention and she knelt beside him. In his box was a large jewelry box. It took up all the cardboard container and she nodded, signaling she wanted it. Itachi closed up the box and brought it upstairs. Neji didn't follow him. He trusted that Itachi would place it neatly.

"What about this one?" Sasori asked. "It looks like it's filled with plates," he was sifting through plates wrapped in paper and Sakura knelt beside him, before her entire face lit up.

"It's my mother's china." An obvious sign she wanted it, Sasori followed Itachi's example.

"What happened to your mother?" Hinata asked, pushing a box aside with nothing but clothes in it again. Neji marked it and stacked it.

"She died in a fire. These are things she kept from like the eighties," Sakura flushed, remembering all the boxes that had hid in the basement since she was very young. Her mother called them her 'treasures,' and that, one day, when they got away, they'd be all they needed to begin anew. Sakura hadn't known what that meant, only that they were the last thing salvageable from the fire that destroyed her entire life.

"Wow, who knew these things would be safe like that?" Tenten said in a wondering voice as she sifted through a box. "Look at this, Sakura, they're all these old books." Sakura walked over to Tenten's box and her face lit up. It was a collection of musty, old covers, but she knew what they were. She remembered a far off memory.

_"These are all first editions. Some day, they'll make a lot of money for you and me, my little princess."_

Sakura smiled as she remembered her mother's melodious voice. She nodded at Tenten, who shut the box. Neji picked it up for her, his face showing mild discomfort at the heaviness.

"This?" Naruto asked, holding up a white dress. Sakura crossed to him, her eyes mystified as she inspected the box. It was completely full of white cloth and she tugged it out and held it up.

"It's a wedding dress," Hinata said, her smile luminous. She got up and brushed her hands over the material. "It's silk," she said, fingering the beading. Sakura blushed and carefully set it in the box. Naruto thought she wanted it and began to head out the door. Sakura smiled. She didn't expect to find her mother's wedding dress hiding in the boxes.

"Sakura," Sasuke called her over. He showed her what was in the box. Sakura knelt, not finding a memory that could explain the contents. She shifted through small, ornate boxes, opening them and carefully setting them aside, before finding a hand-crocheted blanket at the bottom in plastic, keeping it from the mildew and mold laying in wait in the damp basement. "It looks like heirlooms." Sakura only nodded and Sasuke carried it out the door.

"This?" Hinata held up more blankets hiding in plastic. Sakura scrutinized them, opening the hard plastic containers to feel the blankets. "It looks like an entire bed set," the girl said quietly, watching her friend's face. Sakura only nodded, giving the okay to carry it up the stairs. This went on for over an hour, her friends calling her to inspect boxes, though Sakura didn't find much else she wanted. She mostly ended up with some lovely curtains her mother had picked out, several sets in fact, and the last thing was a set of jeweled combs.

"There's a story about these," Sakura said, carefully picking one up. "They were made for a woman who was looking for a male's attention on important dates. They were passed down in my family for years, but no one's ever worn them." She placed the silver back into the box, which Deidara took from her, intending to put in the trailer.

"They were gorgeous," Tenten said. Hinata nodded as the three girls followed the rest of the guys up the stairs and into the outside world.

"My mom wore them on her wedding day," the rather large box she'd pulled out from under her bed had been full of photo albums and framed pictures she had found years ago in the boxes she and her friends had just been going through. Sakura's favorite picture was her mother on her wedding day, looking absolutely gorgeous as she prepared herself for the aisle. "My family only wore them on their wedding day," she said softly.

"Then you should," Hinata said in her quiet, little voice. Sakura nodded absently, her eyes confused as she was met with the night that had swallowed the world as they perused the boxes. Mikoto and Fugaku were watching Neji settle the last of the boxes and shut the trailer.

"Is that all, Sakura?" Mikoto asked, draping her arm around the young girl's shoulder's. Sakura smiled and nodded. It had been so much easier than she'd expected. "Okay, well let's see your new room, shall we?" she smiled at her and Sakura blushed, remembering the ring on her finger, and nodded. She followed Itachi back to his car.

"I'll see you soon, Sakura," Gaara had stopped her, his tousled red hair a dark burgundy in the gathering twilight. Sakura looked up at him, smiling, and his heart grew warm. He was happy to see her glow for once. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and she relinquished her body to him, hugging him back without a second thought. He didn't have to worry about her anymore and for that she was glad.

"Promise, Gaara?" she felt warm and secure in his arms, a feeling she was always used to when she was close to him. He nodded and held her tighter before releasing her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before turning and heading towards his house. She felt something in her chest, a deeply unsettled feeling and she acted on it. "Wait, Gaara," she called, starting forward and grabbing his hand.

"What, Sakura?" he asked, his warm hand on top of hers. Her eyes betrayed the worry she felt for him and he cocked his head to the side, worried.

"Don't go," she whispered. "Stay with your sister tonight," he only nodded, letting her have it, and headed down the street. Her heart felt a little settled when she saw him head towards his sister's apartment, and she turned towards Itachi.

"What was that about?" he asked, his face a composed mask. She shook her head and he just shrugged, ushering her into his car. The ride back to the Uchiha house was quiet. She leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes, though she didn't fall asleep before she felt Itachi's hand on her arm, signaling they were back.

"Fugaku will show you. I think everyone's hungry," Mikoto winked at Sakura and she smiled, blushing. She didn't know what to say to the Uchiha parents, she was far too embarrassed at the moment. Fugaku had a box in his arms, along with Itachi and the rest of her friends, and he led her into the house. She followed him up the stairs and down the long hallway to the last door on the left. It wasn't close to the back stairs, either, but it did offer a lot of privacy.

"Here, you can explore for yourself," he set down the box and wandered away. Sakura watched everyone else set down their boxes and go back down to the trailer, intending to get more. Itachi stayed behind, watching her. She stood, her hand on the doorknob, before looking up at Itachi, her beautiful eyes a little scared. He smiled at her and covered her hand with his own, turning the doorknob and opening the door.

"Oh, wow," Sakura gasped, stepping slowly into the room. Her eyes were wide and sparkling as she saw a huge bed and built in bookcases lining the burgundy walls. Itachi wanted to laugh. This wasn't the largest room his parents had, though it was definitely one of them. He knew his family was blessed with old money, but his parents made their children earn it. He knew, one day, he'd inherit the Uchiha mansion, and he'd start a family with Sakura here. He decided not to say it, though, knowing that he would scare her.

"My mother thought you'd like it," he said instead, coming up behind her to slide his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him, looking at the magnificent room. She couldn't believe his parents gave it to them. She blushed and looked up at him.

"I do," she said softly. There were two rather large dressers in the room, and two doors on the wall perpendicular to the door. She broke away from Itachi and curiously opened one. She was amazed to find a walk-in closet. "W-why would they g-give us a-a-a room so n-nice?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"It's not even the largest we have. A lot of public figures stay here because of my father's involvement with the government. This room housed several of them, but my parents thought you would like it the most because, well, you are a girl," he watched her open the other door to a spacious bathroom.

"I don't know what to say," she said breathlessly, her eyes shining and face completely red in excitement and embarrassment. Itachi approached her and watched her happy face. His parents had wanted to give her something that would make her feel at home here, but they knew she would just go back to Itachi every night and not even spend much time in a room that was all her own. So they decided to give the room to both of them.

"Help my mother with dinner. She loves that more than anything," Itachi supplied. She nodded, her face still alight with happiness. He was filled with warmth and pleasure at her expression. They exited the room to find their friends had piled the rest of the boxes around the door. Sakura smiled again.

"Thank you, everyone," she giggled, turning to give a hug to every one of them. Each of them were surprised, hardly having enough sense to hug her back. They were glad Sakura seemed to have gone through a transformation in the week she was missing. "Why don't the guys go downstairs and we girls can unpack?" she suggested.

"Cool!" Naruto had been expecting to have to help her unpack as well and bounded down the hallway. Itachi only chuckled and followed him. He looked back at the girls who were all giggling together.

"I'll move my stuff at some point this weekend. Don't take up the whole closet," he winked at her. Sakura giggled and blushed, sending the other two into giggling fits as well. They began pulling the boxes into the room.

"Wow!" Tenten stood in the middle of the room. "I can't believe they just gave you this room! It's so gorgeous!" she walked to the spacious window, which even had a seat before it. "It's such a nice view," she breathed. The back of the Uchiha house opened to a large forest. Sakura stood beside Tenten and looked out, stunned by the view. It was so serene.

"I couldn't believe it, either," Sakura giggled and looked around to the boxes. "Guess we should get ready, huh?" she suggested. The other girls nodded enthusiastically and got to work, opening the boxes and beginning to help her put the things away.

"Underwear in the bookcases?" Hinata giggled, holding up some panties and bras. Sakura giggled and nodded, watching her laugh and follow the other two girls into the huge closet. Hinata wasn't quite amazed, she lived in a rather large estate herself, but Tenten was gushing. She wasn't from a very wealthy family, but she was happy Sakura was being treated so well.

"Wow, it doesn't even seem like you have much clothing," Tenten giggled, putting the last shirt up. Her hanging clothes barely covered a quarter of the closet and Sakura giggled, putting her last bra into a drawer which pulled out from under the hanging clothes.

"I guess that's a good thing," Sakura stuck her tongue out and the other two giggled again.

"So, what about this bed set?" Hinata pulled it out from the box and sniffed inside the plastic covering, pulling out the comforter. "It smells completely new," she set it out on the floor and smiled. "There isn't a stitch of mold on it, either." Her mother had taught her how to notice these things, since the Hyugas kept many things like these hiding in their closets and such. She pulled the rest of the bed set out and laid it on the floor. They smelled like they'd been freshly laundered, and Hinata found layers of dried lavender and chamomile hiding between the folds of silk.

"What's that?" Tenten asked, picking up some of the leaves. It crumbled easily in her hand and she threw it into the garbage.

"They're herbs that keep it smelling fresh," Hinata explained, carefully removing the dried plants. "We do it at home to keep from having to wash everything when we want to use it," Hinata brushed her hand over the luxurious fabric. "These must have cost quite a bit of money. They'll fit that bed, if you want to use them, Sakura."

"I think that'd be nice. I never could before," Sakura looked to the bare bed Mikoto had stripped. She guessed Mikoto had washed the bedspread, but she decided her mother's was a much better choice. What good was it if she didn't use it?

Hinata and Tenten helped her dress the bed and they stood back, looking at their handiwork. "It goes lovely with the walls," Hinata said softly, brushing her hand over the fabric. She loved luxurious things like these, her family home was full of them. Her mother had taught her every secret to taking care of things like this.

"Sakura, remember those curtains?" Tenten held them up and laughed. "They match the bedspread."

"I think we should put those up, too," Hinata said, her face lighting up. She wished she could dress a room like this all the time. It was her favorite thing to do and she hoped she could have a home designing job in her future. Maybe it would be more of a hobby, she'd be busy as her family matriarch.

"Sure," Sakura smiled. Hinata helped her remove the herbs from the curtains as well and hang them up. Tenten watched them, her arms crossed as she instructed the two, though it wasn't much help. This was not Tenten's forte.

"Wait," Sakura said, searching the boxes. She smiled as she pulled out the hand-crocheted blanket she'd found at the bottom of the box full of priceless treasures. Hinata laid it out across the window seat. It was snowy white and she thought it looked good in the room.

"This was so much fun," Tenten giggled as they filled the bookcase from the bottom up with books. Sakura skipped a shelf in the middle. The other two followed suit. "I never thought unpacking could be so much fun. Next time I move, I'm inviting you two to help," she laughed again as the other two smiled at her, nodding.

"I think it's time for dinner," Sakura heard Mikoto's far off voice. It was a lot fainter in the back of the house and she suspected Mikoto had thought of this as well. If she and Itachi decided to get down and dirty, it would be hard to hear throughout the rest of the house. "We can finish this later."

"Or tomorrow," Hinata smiled. Sakura stared at her, a little surprise in her eyes. She hadn't known they had been planning to spend the night. Her face broke into a smile and she nodded. The girls left the room and found their way back to the stairs. Sakura took her place beside Itachi and watched Mikoto give her the usual amount of food she would eat.

"Thank you," she murmured. Mikoto smiled and sat down beside her. Sakura was used to Mikoto sitting beside her, now. She was almost as comfortable beside the elder woman as she was beside Itachi.

"So how was decorating?" Mikoto smiled, digging into her plate. Sakura speared a steamed vegetable and ate it without hesitation. She was hungrier than she thought. Apparently she hadn't eaten as much as she thought she had at lunch.

"It was fine. I love the room so much," she smiled openly at Mikoto, her eyes warm. The elder woman smiled back.

"I'm glad you like it. I know there isn't anything on the bed. The maid put it in the wash today," Sakura looked at her, a hint of confusion in her eyes. She hadn't even known there was a maid. Mikoto laughed. "They're pretty good at hiding themselves. You'll barely see them. Anyway it should be out by tomorrow," she laid her hand over Sakura's for a moment.

"Oh, I found something in my mother's things," Sakura smiled at the woman. "She had an entire stash of things that she was planning to use when we ran away."

"Really? How did they survive the fire?" Mikoto asked, interested now.

"They were in the basement. They weren't affected by the fire, so my father took them to the house. He never opened them. I don't think he even knew what was in them. My mother would bring me down there when we were home alone and would show me. She had heirlooms and priceless books and so many things," Sakura said. She remembered those secret times so well. It was the only time her mother looked happy. "She was going to sell all of it so we never had to worry about money."

"Do you want to sell them?" Mikoto asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't think I need to. And it was all my mother's. I don't want to just sell her things away like she never existed," Sakura finished softly. She took a quick look around the table and was relieved to see the only people really listening to her was Mikoto and Itachi. The others were all busy with their food or conversations with people right beside them.

"I understand," Mikoto smiled, turning back to her plate. Sakura picked at her food, eating a few more bites before Mikoto began saying something again. "So what else did you find, apart from the bedspread?"

"A lot of her old jewelry. It's all gold and silver. My great-grandparents had quite a bit of money and loved to spoil her," Sakura giggled. "My mother wasn't the heir, though. My great-grandparents gave her all of the heirlooms and such, but my Aunt Chelsea inherits the fortune. That's why my mother was going to sell it all and run away."

"Wow. I never knew you came from money," Mikoto giggled. This girl was so humble and never expected anything. No one could ever imagine she came from such wealth.

"After today, I don't think I'll ever see any of it," Sakura smiled wanly and Mikoto patted her shoulder, understanding. "But it's okay, you have us," she meant it sweetly and that's how Sakura took it. Mikoto was amazed again. This girl was so innocent, even after all she'd been through. Her heart softened further for her.

"You ate all your food today, Sakura!" Naruto shouted from down the table. Sakura looked down and her eyes widened. Her stomach didn't make a noise, nor did it feel substantially upset. She looked up at Naruto and smiled. "I'm so proud of you!" Naruto even got up and wrapped his arms around her in an excited hug, which Sakura returned.

"Thank you," she giggled, patting his arm. He just squeezed her harder and she made a mock-choking sound. "Naruto, you're killing me," he immediately let go and she raised her hand to her chest and gave him an amused look. His face split into a wide grin as he realized she was joking. Everyone laughed at him and she giggled as well. Everyone was happy about her transformation.

"Well, if everyone's done, Naruto and Sasuke can do the dishes," Mikoto smiled at them. The two groaned and she just winked, picking her plate up. Sakura stretched and yawned, a little surprised when Itachi pulled her plate and brought it to the sink.

"Tired?" he asked, amused, when he came back. She smiled and nodded. She let him pull her up and she smiled at Mikoto.

"I'm a little sleepy, I think it's off to bed with me," she smiled at the woman, who smiled back and nodded. Itachi began to lead her away, but Sakura stopped him. She looked up at him and released his hand before running up to Mikoto and wrapping her arms around the woman of her own insistence.

"Woah," Mikoto was pleased, to say the least. Sakura had never hugged or touched her of her own accord. Mikoto wrapped her arms around the tiny girl and returned the hug, a smiled on her face. "Thank you," she said as Sakura pulled away.

"No, thank you," the pink haired girl smiled and turned, going back to Itachi.

"Wow," Itachi said, lacing his fingers through Sakura's. She only smiled and then began pulling him up the stairs. She wanted to show him the room. The amused look returned to his face as he gave into her and walked up the stairs and down the hallway to their room.

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked softly as she tugged him into the room. Her hands were behind her back and she looked expectantly up at him, her face glowing. He looked around the room and smiled. He liked the way it looked, as she obviously did. He pulled her towards the bed and she fell into him.

"Oof!" he grunted as she fell on him and she lifted her chin to him, eyes mischievous. He chuckled. She'd meant to do it. She rolled off of him and he settled back into the pillows, marveling at the bedspread she'd laid out. It was soft and smooth and he found he enjoyed it. He watched her settle against his side and place her head right where she always put it. She found it the most comfortable.

"Are you happy?" he asked softly, laying a hand on her waist and rubbing soft circles into the arm draped across his chest.

"Yes," she whispered without hesitation, her lips against his shoulder. He fitted his arm snugly against her body and she giggled as she was pushed against his body nicely. Her eyes heavy and sleepy, she let out another yawn. Itachi only chuckled and pulled a blanket over her and himself. "Will you sing to me?" she asked softly, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder.

"Course," he said, beginning to sing the lullaby she loved so much. She felt herself becoming lost between the lines of the lullaby and was instantly asleep, as she often was when he sang to her. He smiled down at her and thought that everything was going fine.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura sniffed and groaned, turning over. She startled herself when she fell out of the bed and onto the floor. She didn't remember sleeping that close to the side of Itachi's bed. She looked up to see that it wasn't Itachi's room and he was peering over the side of the bed, his eyes amused and mouth twitching in an almost smile.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Ugh, no!" Sakura got to her feet and stared down at Itachi, hands on her hips. "That wasn't nice you know! You shouldn't laugh at your fiance!" Itachi rolled his eyes and set both of his hands on her hips and pulled her back onto the bed. She fell on top of him in a flurry of giggles. He smiled at her and she lifted herself up on his chest, staring down into his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing," she pressed a soft kiss to his lips and pulled herself off of the bed. She pulled a box towards her and began to finish her unpacking. Itachi watched her with a small smile on his face, watching her pull the jewelry box out of the cardboard and carefully set it up on a bookshelf. He got out of bed and approached her.

"Do you know what's in it?" he asked, standing beside her. Being more than a head taller than she, it was easy to reach past her and place a hand on it. She leaned back against him.

"Not at all," she said softly, before she slowly pulled out one of its drawers. Itachi looked down at the little drawer and saw small bracelets, made out of twisted silver and gold hidden within it. He watched her small fingers pick one up and slide it easily on her tiny wrist.

"I like it," he said softly, plucking another of the several in the small drawer and sliding it onto the same wrist. She giggled, staring at the clash of silver and gold flashing on her wrist. She wondered how her mother came across them. She figured it had to be her great-grandparents. Itachi watched her put the drawer back and pull out another. He peered into it with her and found a number of earrings, though only studs. They were made in the same manner as the bracelets, though she didn't pick any up. He figured she didn't like wearing earrings.

"I knew she had these, but I never guessed she hadn't sold them. They're worth thousands," she said softly, putting it back. She pulled the next one out and he saw a number of dangling type earrings. She picked one up, an elegant curling silver hook with a small diamond set in the curve. He knew it was real. She put the drawer back and pulled out the last.

"What are these?" he asked, reaching forward and plucking it from the drawer. He couldn't figure it out. She giggled and took it from him and pulled on one end of it. It opened kind of like a pair of scissors and he saw small teeth along the edges.

"It's a hair clip," she giggled, tucking it into her hair. He examined it. It was a slightly curved hair piece, a small flower sprouting from the tip hiding in her hair, small emeralds and a diamond encrusted into it.

"I like it," he said again, looking at her. She giggled and turned back to the jewelry box, opening a small door he hadn't seen before. There was a revolving disc fixed to the top, little hooks sprouting from it. From each hook hung several necklaces. She gently touched a chain and he picked one out that matched the barrette in her hair. A small flower hung from the silver chain, an exact copy of the one in her hair. He fixed it around her neck and she giggled. Along the wall of the jewelry box that housed the drawers was a felt wall with indents in it, many rings stuck inside of them.

"Hmm," Sakura was thoughtful as she looked at them. She couldn't believe that this had been hiding in a cardboard box in the musty basement. She found a gold ring, an emerald set dead in the center, and Itachi watched her look at it thoughtfully and then put it back.

"What?" he asked, confused a little by her behavior.

"My mother often wore that ring. She loved it." Sakura was quiet, closing the jewelry box and smiling at him. She turned back to the leftover boxes and opened another. It was full of the old volumes she knew were priceless and she stacked them into a bookcase. She knew Itachi was watching her, but she finished before she turned to look at him.

"What are those books?"

"First editions of several classics. Authors like Mark Twain, Anne Rice," Sakura said, her fingertips resting on the spines of the books. She knew they were old with age, but she was determined to keep them. Her mother had gotten them from her great-grandparents. Though she'd been set on selling them, Sakura could tell that she loved these old books.

"Oh, wow," Itachi breathed, looking at the old books. The names were bright on the spines, as though age and time had not touched them. Sakura smiled and turned back to the few boxes which were left. They counted three. Sakura pulled out one and smiled when she opened it. Itachi peered in over her shoulder and saw lengths and lengths of heavily embroidered white cloth. "What is it?" he asked.

"My mother's wedding dress," she smiled sweetly, pulling it out of the box. The veil was also hidden in the bottom and she pulled it out as well. Itachi left and she stared after him, confused. He was back within a few moments, though, a satin covered hanger in his hand.

"This will keep it from misforming from a plastic hanger," he said, helping her put the dress on it. He held it carefully as he walked towards the closet and put it up. He thought the dress beautiful and couldn't help himself when he thought of the day he could finally see her wearing it. He put those thoughts out of his mind as he walked back into the room and heard her banging around in the bathroom.

"Can you help me, please?" Sakura asked breathlessly, a box of pads in her hands as she tried to tuck it in the top shelf in a cabinet above the toilet. He chuckled and lifted it over her head and into the cabinet.

"Why'd you put it up there?" he asked, amusement in his eyes.

"I didn't want it staring you in the face every moment you open the cabinet," she giggled, flushing slightly in her embarrassment. He felt the familiar warmth in his chest at her thoughtfulness and he smiled at her, which she returned.

"Thanks," he said. She nodded, still a little embarrassed, and continued putting her things away. He watched her until she was done and he took the box from her, leading the way back towards their room. He placed the box outside and turned back to watch her open the last box. He was curious, looking past her to see there were heavy bound leather volumes in it, along with several framed pictures, looking like heavy oak.

"They're of my mother and her family," she said. She carefully placed them in the bookcases, the shelves she had left empty. The heavy volumes were carefully placed so that the front of them stared out at the room. She looked at her handiwork and smiled.

"What about this?" Itachi asked, picking up a small box she'd overlooked. The several small ornate boxes that held her heirlooms were tucked away and hidden safely, inside one of the two wardrobes in the room. Sakura blushed and quickly took it from him before he could even think of opening it.

"You can't see yet!" she giggled and placed it in the wardrobe with the other small boxes. He shook his head at her. "Anyways, I need a shower," she giggled and walked towards the bathroom. She started the shower and turned on the light, looking forward to a hot, steamy shower to wash away the sleep in her body.

"Where do you think you're going?" Itachi chuckled, his arms encasing her. Sakura blushed and let out a soft squeal. She already had her shirt off and she clamped her arms to her chest, though she knew Itachi had already seen it all. It was just instinctive.

"To take a shower," she countered when she finally found her voice. Itachi's hands were on her waist, undoing her buckle and resting his hands low on her hips as his pants fell unaided to the floor, rather large on her small frame. She blushed as Itachi undressed her and rested her hands on his as he kissed her neck. She felt a small jolt shoot through her stomach and she forced herself to pull away from him and give him a stern look.

"What?" he asked, that amused look back in his eyes. She shook her head and climbed into the shower, almost scalding hot water heating her right up. She thought she finally got ride of Itachi when she felt his chest make contact with her back.

"Itachi!" she whined, springing back from him in the spacious bathtub. He chuckled and stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and making her chest come into contact with his. The amusement in his eyes didn't waver.

"I'm not allowed to take a shower with you?" he asked, chuckling. She blushed deep red and finally let him be, staying in the shower with her. She grabbed her body wash and was about to dispense it into her hands when Itachi whisked it off of her and squeezed it into his own hands. She watched him with wide eyes, trembling slightly when the cool gl met her skin.

"U-um," she stuttered, watching his hands before looking up into his eyes. They were dark with concentration, his hands smoothing over her body and breasts, spreading the soap over her body. She sighed and closed her eyes, resigning herself to what Itachi was doing. He led her under the water and she looked up at him as the water washed the suds off her.

"Wasn't so bad was it?" Itachi had that tone of affection in his voice again and he grabbed her shampoo, squeezing out a generous amount. He applied it to her head and she was quite surprised at how expertly he washed her hair, when she realized that he had long hair himself and it wasn't quite a wonder anymore.

"I guess," she allowed herself to giggle as he rinsed her hair out for her. "Am I not allowed to do anything myself?" she giggled again as he began applying conditioner into her hair, smoothing her hair out and rinsing it all out. She could never get it all out of her hair and she supposed she was happy he did it for her.

"It's no fun if I just stand here and watch you. What's the fun in that?" he asked, a hint of humor in his voice. She giggled and lurched forward, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He chuckled, hugging her back, willing himself to stay innocent. He thought it quite arousing to take Sakura in the shower, though he could tell that wasn't what her mind was on at the moment.

"Well...is it my turn now?" she giggled and grabbed the bar of soap that sat in its dish. He hadn't moved any of his things to the room or the bathroom yet, but the maids kept it stocked in case there was an unexpected guest. He shuddered at her small, soft hands rubbing over his torso and arms, until he realized she was moving lower. He watched her with an unwavering stare.

"Sakura, don—mmm," his words turned to a moan as her soft fingertips drifted over his member. His hands wrapped around her hips and dug into her skin as she tugged on him, watching his face. He leaned his head against her neck as she pleasured him.

"Itachi?" she asked softly, a sneaky little smile on her face. That look was back in her eyes and he knew what it meant, what it always meant. His little minx had become insatiable and he couldn't help but give into her every single time. He attacked her mouth and she let out a soft squeak as he pushed her against the cold wall of the shower.

"You little tease," he whispered against her lips, his voice laced heavy with lust and amusement. She giggled and kissed him again, her little pointed tongue poking out to slide along the seam of his lips. He was slightly surprised. She didn't usually instigate like this. He let her into his mouth and she pushed her tongue against him and he found it quite arousing.

Itachi lifted her up and tucked her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the wall as she kissed him harder, wrapping her arms around his neck and fingers tangling in his wet hair. He wasted no time in pushing into her, no time for foreplay. She had known it and didn't really care, too caught up in the distinct pleasure of Itachi pushing into her.

"Oh, Itachi," she mumbled, dropping her forehead to his shoulder. He pushed into her at a moderate pace, though he made sure to hit that special spot that made her squeal obscenities. He wasn't coming to a stop any time soon, so he entertained himself with the little noises she made, face hidden in his neck.

He tugged her off of him and she looked at him, confused. She didn't think he was done. He only smiled at her as he turned her around. She braced herself against the wall she'd been previously pressed against and he entered her from behind.

"Oh, stop teasing," she said between pants. She was done with the slow pace he had set with her legs wrapped around him and she wanted him to release. He only chuckled and began pushing into her more quickly, the water pounding his back as he pulled out and pushed back in. She was unable to talk now, soft moans growing louder.

"This what you meant?" he asked cheekily, reaching between her legs to rub against the little bundle of nerves as he pushed into her. She liked it rough, that much was true, and he really didn't mind giving it to her, as long as he didn't hurt her. The girl beneath him didn't—or couldn't—answer and he found himself smiling.

He felt her walls begin to squeeze him and he knew she was close. He pressed harder against her clit and she let out a long, loud moan as she released, her inner walls clenching him. It was a little too much for him as he pushed into her one last time and pulled out, his release washed away with the water.

"Never thought you'd start it up," he chuckled at the small girl who had pulled herself up to face him, that sneaky little smile still on her lips. She shrugged, beginning to get out of the shower. She managed without stumbling and pulled a towel from a hanger. She left Itachi to finish the shower and walked into the room after drying her body off, drying her hair with the towel. She didn't mind walking around naked in their own room.

Sighing contentedly, she wandered into the closet and tugged on a bra and some panties before running her hands over her clothes, tilting her head to the side as she thought about what to wear. She tugged on a pair of light colored jeans that hugged her body quite nicely and a dark green t-shirt that nicely went with her hair. She touched the bracelets on her wrist and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. She hoped a shower wouldn't tarnish the metal, she would feel terrible.

"Hmm, I like that," Itachi smiled at Sakura when she left the closet, a towel wrapped around his waist. She giggled and raised her hand to her hair, twisting a strand of hair around her thin finger. Itachi pulled on his dirty clothes, giving her an apologetic look.

"I think we should get your things in here," she giggled, watching him. He laughed and pulled something from his bedside table. He approached her and she didn't move back, comfortable around him. He gathered her hair and smoothed it into a ponytail, her neck proudly showing off the now soft brown marks he'd left the day before. His eyes sharpened on them and he looked a little proud.

"You should keep it like that," he obviously approved of it. She smiled and nodded. She didn't feel controlled in the least. She knew she could say no and pull her hair down and he wouldn't mind in the least, but she liked him molding her appearance. It helped her come out of her shell a little bit more every time he said he liked something or when he said she should wear more of something.

"Okay," she said softly, smiling up at him. He saw that little gleam in her eyes.

"Come on, let's get you some breakfast," Itachi said, walking from their room. Sakura quickly followed and took his hand, squeezing, as they walked along. "What would you like to eat this morning?" he was impressed that she'd eaten the entire meal the night before, which meant whatever had kept her from eating that much was getting better.

"Hmm, I don't know," she said, her eyes shining and mouth smiling. She did seem happier. "How about an egg sandwich?" she asked. She hadn't had one in so long and she thought it sounded extremely appetizing at the moment. "And can I make it?" she giggled.

"No," he said, looking down at her.

"But Itachi," she pouted, her green eyes stubborn, "I'm no longer a guest here!" the last time he'd cooked for her because his argument had been she was a guest. "You don't have to do everything you know," she said, stopping to cross her arms. She looked like a little kid again and this time it wasn't infuriating, it was adorable.

"Fine, Sakura." He chuckled at her and she giggled, smiling as she hopped up and down in glee, latching on to his hand again. He just shook his head and allowed her to pull him down the hallway and into the kitchen. She hopped to her task and he was quite surprised that she knew where everything was in the kitchen. Before long she set a plate in front of him and sat beside him.

"Thanks," he said, digging in. It was finished in about four bites and she giggled, almost halfway done with her own. She was glad he liked it, though thought it funny she could barely finish half before he had polished his off. "That was good," he said simply.

"Really?" she smiled at him. He nodded. He rose to his feet.

"I'm going to go finish getting dressed. I think you should find the girls. They wanted to spend the day with you," Itachi slid his hand behind her neck and gave her a long, gentle kiss. Her body relaxed against his and she thought he pulled back all too soon. She could only nod as he walked back up the stairs.

Sighing, she pulled herself up and gathered the plates, rinsing them and putting them into the dishwasher. She wandered into the living room, where her friends were already awake and lazing around watching something on television. Ino and Shikamaru had joined the group this morning, Ino talking animatedly with Tenten and Shikamaru already in his perpetual nap-state.

"Hey," she spoke up. Everyone's faces turned to her and she found that every single person in the group was there. She took a deep breath, deciding this was a good time as any. She lifted the remote and turned off the television, kicking Shikamaru to wake him up. He woke mid-snore and looked up at her, somewhat annoyed.

"What?" he asked, mildly irritated. She ignored him and shoved his legs off the couch, sitting down.

"So, I guess you're all wondering where I was for the past week," she began strongly. She had everyone's attention now. Shikamaru sat up and watched her, too interested to try and go back to sleep after his rude awakening. "I should have told you yesterday, to the ones that decided to help, but I had just met my family after thirteen years and I was a little drained by that point," she offered a shaky smile to her friends and they all nervously returned it.

"So what's up?" Kiba asked. He was sitting in front of her, and he sensed her nervousness. He tentatively grabbed her hand and she let him comfort her. She took a deep breath.

"My father beat me so badly I could barely walk. It's been going on for a while now and Itachi figured it out. He brought me back here and his mother patched me up and his father arrested mine." She had said it all in a rush, a breath escaping her in a relieved gasp of air when she managed to get it all out. There were soft gasps from the girls and the boys' eyes were angry.

"That's outrageous," Sasori said softly and Deidara, for once, agreed with him.

"I know," Sakura said, hearing his soft words. "But it happened and I can't change it," her voice faltered, and Kiba's hand tightened on hers.

"That's okay," Hinata was beside her now, her arms around her shoulders. "We've got you, Sakura," she smiled at the dark-haired girl and felt relief in her heart, not the first time in the past week. So much had changed and she was both thankful and happy about it.

"Oh, and I don't think Ino and Shikamaru know, but I'm engaged to Itachi," she said, a flush coloring her face.

"What?!" Ino popped up and was up in Sakura's face. "How did that happen?! Itachi has _never_ had a girlfriend before! We thought he was gay or asexual or just fucking celibate," she grabbed Sakura's hand and saw the ring. "Omy_goodness, _that's a nice ring," this girl was more excited than Sakura had been.

"Oh, well his father, he, um, thought that, even though we haven't been dating for long, that, if we were set on being intimate," at this point her face had grown to a deep red at mentioning this, "that I should, um, be promised to him. So that, um, it wouldn't, um be _that _bad if I happened to get pregnant," she was whispering by the end of her words.

"I can understand that. My family does the same," Hinata shrugged. It was well practiced within prestigious families. If the parents thought the couple couldn't keep their hands off one another, they would present them with the family ring. If the girl happened to end up pregnant before the wedding day arrived, they would simply have it early, as though they simply pushed the date up.

"Anyway," Sakura brushed the embarrassing talk aside, "Itachi said the girls wanted to go out," she smiled at her fellow females, who nodded and pulled her up. Sakura giggled. "I'll be right back," the others nodded and bustled off, probably to find their purses and such, while Sakura ran up the stairs.

"Itachi?" Sakura called, standing in the doorway of his old room. He looked up from his closet and walked to her, coming face to face with her.

"Yes?" he asked softly.

"Oh, I'm leaving now, I just thought you'd like to know," she giggled and he nodded, before turning from her and rummaging through a drawer.

"Here," he pushed a few neatly folded bills into her hand. "It's a hundred fifty. I think that'll suffice." Sakura's face turned completely red and she stared, open mouthed, at Itachi for a moment, trying desperately to think of something to say.

"N-no, no Itachi, I don't need it," she tried to push the money back into his hand, but he only smiled at her and closed his hand around hers, pushing it back towards her. He went back to the drawer and came back with a little pouch in the shape of a penguin.

"I can't treat you well?" he asked, amused, as he tucked the bills inside of the little pouch and handed it back to her. Sakura didn't try to fight this time, only pushed it into the pocket of her jeans. He chuckled and hooked his fingers into her belt loops, pulling her in for a kiss. She giggled herself. "Good," he said.

"I-I just didn't ask..."

"You don't have to," he said brushing hair from her face. He looked down to her arms. The bruises were faded and yellowed out. She was almost done healing and he was glad. There were still cuts marring her body, but those would heal in time as well. "Just take it, let me spoil you for once."

"You already do," she giggled. She meant through his gentle words and his soft caress. She meant through the way he treated her. He spoiled her with the attention he paid to her.

"I'm allowed to in more ways than one. Now, go. The girls might be wondering where you are." Sakura giggled and nodded, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before backing out of his room with a little wave and running down the stairs.

"Saying goodbye to Itachi?" Ino giggled.

"Well, he gave me some money. It took him a moment is all." Sakura was blushing something fierce at Ino's implicating words. Ino's face split into a smile and Sakura knew she wanted to know how much. "He gave me a hundred fifty. He insisted," she said softly, blushing.

"I wish I could be treated that nicely," Ino giggled. She pulled Sakura out the door to Hinata's car, where the other two girls were already waiting. "Guess what Hinata? Itachi gave his girl some money." Ino obviously thought this was so great, but Sakura wished she could have given it back.

"Ino," Hinata said, "Itachi probably thought we were going shopping. That doesn't mean you should tease her so much." Sakura mouthed a thank-you from behind Ino and Hinata only smiled vaguely. Ino pouted and got into the car, leaving the passenger's seat to Sakura. She let out a sigh.

"So, where are we going?" Sakura asked, seeing if Hinata would tell her.

"Probably just to the mall. Tenten and Ino like dressing me up in clothes, so I thought maybe they could torture you instead," Hinata stuck her tongue out at Sakura and giggled. Sakura laughed slightly, though she knew this wasn't going to be so enjoyable.

"That's so mean, Hinata," she whined, throwing her head back against the seat. She wished she hadn't agreed to this, but Itachi sent her on her way for a reason, so she couldn't exactly say no. Sighing, she stared out the window, not listening to Ino's chatter.

"You know who's hot? Kiba," Ino was saying as they walked into the mall. Sakura decided not to input on the situation. She didn't want to give Itachi any reason to worry. "I mean, he's always tan and his eyes, oh my god, you could just melt in them!" she giggled, her eyes dreamy as she thought about the sexy male. He was one of the many in their group that many girls were after.

"Well, if any of the girls in our school have a chance with him, it's you," Tenten said, her eyes playful. "I mean, since Itachi's completely taken," she giggled.

"Oh, speaking of that, Sakura," Ino bumped Sakura's hip as they wandered the mall, looking for a good store to start. "How's Itachi in bed?" she asked sneakily.

"Um, what?" Sakura turned red, not looking at any of the girls. She kept her eyes on the floor and Ino tugged her into a store.

"Ino, I don't think we should..." Hinata tried to stop Ino from pulling her into the store, but she didn't pay any heed. Sakura still hadn't looked up to see what the fuss was about, she was still quite embarrassed about Ino's question.

"I think we should! Itachi will love it!" Sakura finally looked up and her blush returned in full.

"I d-don't think I-I should..." she said quietly, looking around the lingerie store. Of course the blonde would pull her into this place. The blonde was promiscuous and wanted to know about her sex life. Sakura tried to back out towards the door but Tenten was there, linking her arm through hers and leading her back to Ino.

"Oh come on," Tenten said. "Wouldn't you love to make him drool?" she winked at the pink hair girl who was still all flustered and red.

"I think she gets his attention well enough," Hinata was trying to help her out.

"Oh come on. Me and Tenten can't get this stuff. We have no one to show it to. Please, Sakura?" Ino was living vicariously through Sakura at the moment. She was giving her baby blue puppy dog eyes and a pout that could put a three year old to shame.

"Ugh, fine. Just nothing that's going to embarrass me!" Sakura tried to lay down the rules, but it didn't look like the girls were listening. They ran off in a flurry of giggles to find something to dress Sakura up in.

"I think you look good by the way," Hinata said quietly, as she and Sakura looked like they were trying to do something. They sifted through some undergarments and Sakura's nose wrinkled, not liking how stringy they were and such.

"Oh, thank you," she looked down at herself at her clothes. There were still fading bruises on her arms, but she thought they didn't look as bad as a few days ago when they were still a darker purple color. "Itachi's been helping my confidence and I thought I could finally wear something more...revealing." More revealing than her old clothes, at least.

"I like it," she smiled sweetly at her friend and Sakura returned it.

"Okay Sakura we found you some things!" Ino and Tenten returned, their arms heaped quite bit with lingerie. Sakura was deep red as she looked at all the things. The girls giggled and ushered her towards the dressing room.

"Okay," Sakura said softly and slowly, "you guys have to promise me something," she was standing in front of the dressing room, her arms crossed.

"What?" Ino and Tenten's faces were alight with excitement.

"Don't pay attention to my body," she said softly, dropping her arms. Hinata chewed her bottom lip, knowing what she meant. Ino's face turned serious and Tenten looked worried. They surrounded Sakura.

"Of course not," Ino was saying, giving Sakura a hug. Sakura took it and didn't pull away. She still wasn't quite comfortable about the personal space invasion, but she was getting better with it. Sakura pulled away and gave a smile before disappearing into the tiny little room. She looked at the skimpy items her friends had picked out and she wondered how they managed to crush her resolve. She took a deep breath and picked one of the sets up. She supposed she had to at some point.

"I don't think I like this," Sakura finally came out, feeling completely self conscious. Ino stood with her finger on her chin, thinking. Sakura looked uncomfortable in a push-up bra and panties that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"Okay, well sexy definitely does not suit you," Ino laughed and pulled Sakura back into the dressing room. She sifted through the things and handed her one. Sakura looked down at it and Ino laughed. "I'll be waiting outside," she giggled. She shut the door behind her and Sakura locked it.

"I think that's better," Hinata said when Sakura came out. Ino had handed her something that was more along the lines of 'cute.' The push up on the bra was much more moderate and comfortable and the panties only slightly showed a little of her skin, not as much as before.

"Yes! That's the one you're getting!" Ino said, approaching Sakura and inspecting them. She disappeared into the dressing room again and brought something out. She pulled a sheer piece of cloth over her. It was almost like a nightie, but it only reached to the top of her thighs and it hugged her a little too tightly.

"What do you think, Tenten?" Ino asked. Hinata wouldn't do so well in this area, she rarely would even think of entering this store. She could barely even think of appraising Sakura in those type of clothes.

"I think Itachi will be all over her," Tenten giggled and Sakura blushed. She went back into the small room and got back into the clothes she was comfortable with. She was relieved that the girls didn't even take longer than a glance at her body with all the scars and still healing injuries.

"So what color do you want?" Ino asked as Sakura emerged, making sure she had everything with her. Sakura tilted her head to the side. She knew that Itachi liked black, and she supposed she should get that color. "Oh, and bra size, that's important too."

"Oh, um, just get black I guess? And, um, I think a 32B," she said, looking down at her chest. That's what she usually got, and, though she had the clasp on the smallest rung, it was still a little too big for her.

"Oh, come here," Ino got close to her. "Don't worry, I just want to see what size you are," Ino pulled the bra from the set Sakura had and held it up to her chest, checking the clasp. "We have to go a size down. You're more of a 30B. You just have a tiny body," it wasn't bad, it was just how thin Sakura was.

"Oh, oops," she giggled. Ino rushed off and Sakura stayed near the other two girls. Tenten looked happy and Hinata even let out a soft giggle. Sakura only blushed lightly and waited for Ino to return. It seemed like some long minutes before she was back, the lingerie in her hands. Sakura still had the midnight blue sheer cloth over her arm and Ino figured it would be fine.

"Here you go," the blonde girl giggled and handed her the set in black. "Sorry it took so long. It's a little hard to find such a small size." Sakura giggled, looking apologetic. Ino just waved her off. "Come on, let's go check out. We still have to get you something cute to hide this under." Sakura only blushed again and followed Ino to the cash register.

"Wow, that's so cute Sakura!" Hinata giggled when she pulled out the little pouch that looked like a penguin. Sakura smiled down at the little cloth pouch in her hands.

"Thanks," she giggled. "Itachi gave it to me." She hadn't even expected Itachi to have something this adorable hiding in his possession, and she thought he probably gave it to her because it was too 'girly' for him. She paid for the things and walked out with the small bag, a blush still on her face.

"So...where should we go?" Ino asked aloud, tapping her chin with her forefinger. "I think we should get Sakura a dress. I know you have skirts, but every guy loves a cute little one-piece." Sakura blushed at how Ino spoke of guys. She seemed to objectify their likes and brush it all down to simple science and clothes.

"Oh, I know!" Tenten said, grabbing Ino and Sakura's hands, beginning to pull them along, Hinata trailing along, her head hung in surrender.

Sakura was pushed into a shop she didn't know the name of and she stood awkwardly with Hinata. They weren't sure what to do as they stood around waiting for the other girls to return. Hinata turned to her, her face completely red.

"So, Sakura," Hinata whispered, standing close to the pink haired girl. "How is Itachi in bed?" Sakura blushed herself and they broke down in giggles and walked towards the side of the store, pretending to look for something again. Sakura tried to wait for her blush to die down, but she found it wouldn't go away, so she decided to say something.

"I mean...after all I've been through," she started, looking down at the cloth in her hands, "Itachi is very gentle and loving. He's very good at what he does," she was even darker now, her voice small as she finished. She couldn't believe that she was telling Hinata these things. She did trust the dark haired girl, though. She liked the other girls, but she was afraid that they would sit there and spread her intimate life throughout the entire city.

"That's so sweet!" Hinata was gushing. "I wish Naruto would look my way," she said quietly. It was her turn to look down sheepishly at the cloth in her hands and Sakura felt her heart go out to her friend.

"You know he's a dumbass, Hinata," she giggled. "You really have to attack his attention and keep it there." Sakura thought for a moment. "Like—like remember when we were at the beach and you yelled at him and then turned completely red? How long did his attention stay on you and only you?" Sakura had been too caught up being angry at Itachi and didn't really think about it.

"Hours," Hinata turned beet red and Sakura grinned in triumph.

"See? You just have to get his attention. Then, build up the courage to yell your feelings at his face." Easier said than done, Sakura knew. She giggled. "Or you could just ask Ino to yell at him now and he might just get it."

"I think I like that plan more," the two girls dissolved into giggles again.

"What's so funny?" Tenten asked, a few dresses slung over her arm. Ino was beside her, a few dresses also draped over her arm.

"Hinata's love affairs," the two were in giggling fits again and the other two were completely clueless. Ino just shrugged and began pushing the others to the dressing rooms. Sakura just giggled and stood in front of the dressing room, several dresses draped over her arm. She ran into the dressing room, leaving her friends outside to bicker.

"What do you think about this?" she asked softly, coming out in a purple a-line. Hinata looked happy with it, but Ino didn't think it was enough. She pushed Sakura back into the dressing room, picking out a different dress for her to try on. Sakura looked at it and back to Ino. "Yeah, no," she put the dress back on it's hanger and hung it up. "I don't need my girl qualities falling out for men to fondle," she spoke straight out, her voice skeptical.

"I can respect that," Ino laughed it off, though Sakura hadn't been kidding in the least, and the blonde girl picked something else out. "What about this?" she held up a dress that wouldn't ride too low or too high and stopped about an inch or two above her knee. Sakura sighed and nodded, conceding. Ino squealed and handed her the dress, running out of the little room so she could change.

"Better?" Sakura asked. She liked herself in it. Mostly because of the soft pink color, but also because she didn't feel like a piece of shit working the street corner. Hinata was happy it looked good on her friend, but Ino and Tenten weren't satisfied.

"I want to see you in something better," Ino whined, trying to push past Sakura and back into the dressing room. Sakura blocked her and locked the dressing room, changing back into her street clothes.

"Sorry, but I want to get home," Sakura sing-songed, giggling when she heard Ino rant about Sakura's choice. Sakura just rolled her eyes and smiled. "I miss Itachi!" at least if she tried to be cute about her fiance she might be able to confuse Ino into letting her leave. She heard Ino stop in the middle of a sentence. Sakura left the dressing room.

"Come on Sakura, don't you think Itachi would want to see you in something sexy?" Ino was trying to reason Sakura into finding something a little more slutty. Her reasoning didn't made any sense to Sakura, who only laughed and went to the check out. Ino was still trying to talk nonsense. Hinata thought Sakura handled the blond girl quite well.

"I think I would die before I wore something like that. Not to mention I'm pretty sure Itachi would explode," Sakura giggled and walked to the check out counter.

"That's what you want though!" Ino said, whining at her. Sakura just rolled her eyes and paid the cashier. Tenten and Hinata giggled quietly in the background. Sakura breezed by Ino with her bags and the other two girls ran to catch up with her while Ino still yelled at her from inside the store.

"Why don't we go back?" Hinata giggled, heading for the door. "I think Mikoto might be starting dinner soon." Sakura agreed with her and they headed for the car, ignoring Ino. She still wanted to shop and find borderline slutty things for Sakura to wear.

"I think Itachi might get worried about you if we don't get back soon," Tenten laughed. Sakura stopped. Her eyes were locked with something across the street from the mall and the others instantly stopped talking and tried to follow her eyes.

"Who's that?" Hinata asked, looking back to Sakura, confused. Sakura was speechless, her eyes terrified. Her hands were tight around the bags she carried, her knuckles turning white and nails digging so deeply into her skin that she bled.

"Hinata, Ino, we have to get out of here," Tenten said, grabbing Sakura's arm. She flinched and tried to pull away, staring at the man across the street. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Tenten watched Sakura. She was so terrified she was shutting down.

"Yeah, Itachi?" Hinata was on her cell phone, already having called Itachi. He'd answered on the first ring. "You have to get down here, quick. There's something wrong with Sakura." Hinata looked surprised when she let the phone fall from her ear and looked down at it. "He hung up on me," she said in disbelief.

"What do you expect?" Ino said, "You said 'Sakura' and 'in trouble' in the same sentence." The other girls laughed dryly. They were too scared about the situation to find Ino's statement truly humorous. The man started walking towards them and Sakura took a halting step back. The girls noticed that she shook profusely, her face still locked in terror.

"Sakura," the man had an overly friendly voice, like he knew her. The girls watched him warily, though they were surprised when Sakura bowed her head, not looking at him. She mumbled something. She didn't like the way he used her name. He never used it. She almost rather "little princess." Her nails dug deeper into the palms of her hands and blood began to slowly run over her fingers. "It's time to go home," he held out his hand to her. She didn't lift hers to grasp his.

"Who are you?" Ino finally found her voice and stood in front of the quiet girl, her blue eyes furious. "We're taking Sakura home," she said, her voice fiery. She knew Itachi wouldn't like if Sakura went with some man she was obviously terrified of. She heard Sakura's breathing escalate and she knew something was wrong. There was a terrible feeling in her chest.

"I'm her father. How can you take her home if you don't know where she lives?" He was still smiling and still friendly. Ino thought she just had to stall him until Itachi got there and they would be okay. He wouldn't let anything happen to Sakura. "Please, I missed my little girl," he looked to the small girl over Ino's shoulder and tried to beckon her to him again. She still didn't look at him, far too terrified.

"Weren't you arrested for something?" Tenten asked, her eyes sharp. She stepped forward to stand with Ino. She knew this wasn't good. Her father couldn't take her away. She didn't expect Hinata to help, who had wrapped her arm around Sakura's shoulders, whispering frantically to calm down and that it was okay.

"Why, you little—" his hand was raised to strike Tenten, but he obviously thought better of it and lowered his hand, the friendly smile returning to his face. "As you can see, I'm not in custody. It's time for Sakura to go home." Sakura made a strangled noise and the blood from her hands began to drip, staining the pavement below her. "I'm taking my daughter," he pushed the two girls aside and made to grab Sakura's wrist. She stepped back. "Come on," he growled, lunging forward and grabbing a fistful of her hair.

"Excuse me, but I'd enjoy if you'd remove your hand from her hair," a soft voice spoke from behind the man and the girls felt a sense of relief. Itachi and his father stood, shoulder to shoulder. They were very similar in stature and made a formidable duo.

"Who says?"

"The Chief of Police," Fugaku stated, stepping forward to calmly place his hand on the man's hand. Itachi grabbed his other hand and twisted it behind his back, watching with a bored expression as the man winced in pain from the uncomfortable position. His hold on Sakura's hair slackened and Itachi managed to twist it behind his back as well. Sakura fell to the ground, her knees buckling. Fugaku took over for his son, cuffing the man.

"Get back home, all of you. I have to take him down to the station," he was as calm as ever, but Itachi noticed the minute flash in his eyes. He was angry. He usually didn't let a sliver of emotion pass his calm demeanor, but he was extremely angry. Itachi nodded and stooped to pull Sakura into his arms, cradling her crumpled body against him.

"Let's go," he said, his eyes dark. The other girls nodded, Hinata stopping to quickly grab the bags Sakura dropped when she'd fallen. Itachi slid into the back seat with Sakura, Hinata on the other side. She'd given the keys to Ino, knowing Sakura felt close to her.

Itachi reached to Sakura's hands, still curled into tight fists, and slowly pulled her fingers apart. Hinata pulled a small paper bag from underneath the front seat and produced some first aid materials. Her mother had given her an emergency kit including dried food, a thick blanket, and first aid supplies in case she found herself stranded.

Itachi gently cleaned the half-moon wounds Sakura's nails made and wrapped her hands in gauze. Her eyes watched him, but she couldn't think. Her mind was completely blank and she felt like she would throw up. She lurched and set her hand on Hinata's arm.

"Stop the car," Itachi said, noticing the pale, sweaty sheen on Sakura's face. She'd been so upset she was going to vomit. He found that's what she did when she was faced with something upsetting. He didn't quite understand it, but he knew she didn't want to throw up in the car. Ino pulled over to the shoulder and Sakura stumbled out of the car, emptying her stomach's contents into the grass by the side of the road. Itachi calmly stepped from the car and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Who was that?" Hinata asked softly, laying her small hand on Sakura's shoulder. It felt so bony.

"Her father," Itachi said just as softly, his attention mostly on Sakura. She had finished retching and Itachi pulled her back into his arms, holding her against his body. She seemed to relax, her eyes slowly closing in tiredness. Before returning to the car, Itachi began to softly sing to her and she was asleep within moments. He wanted to smile at the sleeping girl cradled in his arms.

He stepped back into the car, ignoring Hinata's curious gaze. He settled Sakura in his lap, her cheek against his shoulder. The car ride was quiet back to the house and Itachi brought Sakura straight up to their room, laying her on their bed. She stirred, mumbling softly as her distressed emerald eyes slowly opened.

"Was it all just a bad dream?" she whispered, voice cracked. Itachi's mind raced. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know whether he should say yes or no and keep her under the pretense that she had never seen him and could go on being the happy girl she'd become. He made a rash decision and laid his hand on her cheek, a graceful smile adorning his features.

"Yes. I just woke you up," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sakura looked down at her hands and winced. Obviously she had clenched her hands in her dream and Itachi had patched her up. Itachi felt terrible for lying to her, but he figured it was better for her if she believed it had been a bad dream. Sakura lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Itachi's waist, her eyes overflowing with tears as she cried into her chest.

"I-I was so scared!" she was hysteric. Sure it had started as a good dream, but it had quickly turned downhill. "I didn't want to go with him at all," she whispered. "But then you were there and you saved me," she seemed to lighten up just a little bit. Her thoughts of Itachi were warm and glowing, heat turning her insides to lava. She felt so strongly about him. "And then I heard you singing and I felt so much better," it was really the first time she remembered that Itachi had sung to her. It made the warmth spread faster throughout her.

"That's what I'm here for," he chuckled, rubbing her back in slow circles. Sakura relaxed into his body, a sigh released from her body. Here she felt safe. She leaned her head against his shoulder and listened to his heart beat, his slow, rhythmic breathing.

"Thank you," she said in a small voice, hand twisting in his shirt. He slowly pulled her back from him and her eyes questioned him.

"I think you should get some sleep," he said softly, laying her down on the bed. He sang her the lullaby again. She nodded, laying her head on the pillow and listening to his soft voice. She felt his hands on her head and cheek, softly caressing her until he found her sleeping. He silently rose and left their room.

"Hinata," he called her once he was at the bottom of the stairs. Hinata looked up from their sea of friends enjoying some movie or another and she quickly shot up, moving to stand in front of Itachi. His eyes were dark, angry, and he struggled to keep his voice calm as he spoke to her. "Sakura thought it was all a dream."

"Is that good?" Hinata asked, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Itachi merely nodded before beginning to talk again.

"It means she might not be as traumatized as if she actually went through it. I just ask that if she'd bought anything today that you try giving it to her as a present on some occasion," Itachi didn't want Sakura thinking it would be extremely coincidental she had the things she'd gotten in her dreams.

"Yeah, no problem," Hinata said quietly, her eyes worried. "Will your father say anything?"

"Probably not. I think he'll understand when I tell him," he said. His father would understand. He felt extremely guilty that he'd lied to Sakura. He shouldn't be filling her head with more lies, but he wanted to keep her safe and protected.

"It was terrifying to see her just freeze like that."

"There's a restraining order out against him," Itachi whipped around to see his father, looking extremely agitated, in the entrance to the kitchen. "He made bail and went straight after Sakura. They put him in front of the judge again and they put a restraining order against him. He's already made bail again," Itachi's father looked positively furious. The man was obviously a menace. He should have been remanded without bail and held in jail before trial.

"What happens if he ignores it?" Hinata asked softly, her eyes gentle and scared. She was terrified of what had happened to Sakura and didn't want her friend to be put through that again.

"He'll be arrested and held without remand until trial." That should have happened this time. Fugaku didn't know why the judge decided to give the man another chance, but he was absolutely livid about it.

"Good," Itachi swept from the room, his eyes dark and stormy as he made his way back upstairs to Sakura. He found her, still asleep, and almost smiled. He sat beside her and turned on the television he'd moved from his room. He settled on something he could lose his thoughts in and subconsciously reached over to draw his fingers through Sakura's hair.

"Itachi?" Sakura said sleepily, her eyes half open. He looked down to her, obsidian eyes incredibly soft and she smiled, warming up to him. He stretched out his arm and she drew close to him, setting her head comfortably underneath his jaw and sighing a contented breath. He tugged her against his body and she happily set herself closer to him.

"What?" he asked softly, brushing his fingertips over her cheek. She leaned into his touch and he smiled at her. She giggled, happy. He was always there when she woke. It made her feel so very safe.

"I'm happy you're here when I wake up," she giggled. She really was happy. He knew this and kissed her mouth, pulling her on top of him. She giggled again and laid her head under his cheek. He chuckled and pulled her back up to look at him.

"I wasn't done with you," she let out a happy little squeal as he brought his mouth to hers again, kissing her thoroughly. She moved against him, little fingers pulling his shirt into bunches. He pulled back and chuckled, her flushed face and swollen lips making a somewhat arousing scene. She was completely innocent about it, her eyes wide and sparkling, fingers slowly relaxing on his chest.

"What was that about?" she giggled, softly kissing him again. He held her there for longer than she thought and when he finally released her she was breathless, watching him with her wide eyes. She was so adorable, he just couldn't help it.

"I just wanted to kiss you," he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and she closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. He smiled. She was such a sweet girl. He didn't mind giving her the gentle affection she so desperately craved. He pulled her down for a kiss again. "Do you really want to marry me?" Sakura said quietly, looking down at his chest, finding her fingers extremely interesting.

"Of course," he chuckled. "Who wouldn't someone as gorgeous as you are?" her chest filled with warmth and she giggled, tightening her fingers into little fists. "Anyway, why did you agree if you were afraid I didn't want to?" he asked, pulling her hand to his and brushing his fingers over the ring she wore.

"I can't think of being with anyone but you," she said softly, averting her gaze from his. He felt a startling warmth shudder to life in his heart. A surprised smile graced his features and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. "You protect me," her small, soft voice was muffled against his shoulder, but he heard it. "You protect me and you show me what a relationship is supposed to be like." She couldn't say she loved him. It was on her tongue, but she couldn't bring herself to utter the words.

"You deserve it," he spoke quietly, though he was sure she heard him. Her bright eyes caught his and she was crying. He chuckled. "Sakura, why are you crying?" he wiped the tears from her cheeks and she hiccuped and smiled at him. A heartbreaking, hurt smile.

"I don't deserve it," she said, tears still leaking from her eyes. "I'd deserve it if I was strong. If I stopped him from hurting me. I'm not strong or brave or...or anything but a whore," she broke down and cried into his shoulder, her body wracked with heart wrenching sobs.

"Oh, hush, Sakura," Itachi cooed, tugging his fingers through her hair. He knew she needed to go to a counselor. Breakdowns were not healthy for a person in her position and he wished she wouldn't think these things. She deserved his attention just because he wanted to give it to her. He wracked his brain, trying to think of something comforting. "You're strong and brave because you survived and you're here with me now," he said softly, grasping her chin and making her look at him.

"That's only because you made me," she said in her little voice, eyes completely and totally terrified. "I didn't try to stop you or anything."

"That's because you wanted to. If you really didn't want me to, of course I'd listen," there he was, lying again. He would have pushed her into it even if she hadn't wanted it. She wasn't safe in that house with that man. "Anyway, Sakura, you stood up to your family. That's quite brave of you. I was very proud," Itachi realized she wasn't crying anymore. Her moods changed like the direction of the wind.

"Thank you," she said softly, attempting a smile. He rested his hand on her cheek and tugged her towards him, kissing her again. "I still don't think I deserve you," she said as he pulled back.

"Oh, hush," there was an amused look in his eye and she couldn't help but let out a timid smile. "I want you. That's more than enough for me," he smiled at her and she giggled. "You don't have to deserve it. As long as you'll have me, I'll take you."

"What do you mean?" she giggled.

"I'll take you all," he smiled at her, pushing her over and holding her underneath his body. "I'll take your sadness and your happiness and your tears and your," he paused here, leaning his forehead against her, lips almost touching, "arousal," he kissed her now, putting as much emotion as much as he could into this liplock. He pulled back and rolled over, pulling her to his chest.

"Oh," she giggled. Suddenly, she stopped. Itachi looked over at her, confused. Sakura quickly shot up and ran from him, into their restroom. Itachi, confused, followed more slowly, to find her retching into the toilet. He was worried. This was the second time today and he found no stress in the situation they'd just been in. He left and found his mother in the kitchen.

"Mom?" he was worried and she knew it the moment he called her. She smiled at him.

"What?"

"I think we should test Sakura."

"For what, sweetie?" Mikoto's smile fell a little and she was now worried herself, fingertips on her mouth. She was ready to grab her keys and run Sakura to the hospital if she had to.

"I think she might be pregnant," Itachi said, his black eyes troubled. Mikoto flew into action, grabbing her keys and running up the stairs. Sakura still threw up into the toilet and she rose as Mikoto came running into the bathroom.

"Why do you look so worried? I just got a little sick, that's all," Sakura smiled and went to rinse her mouth out. Mikoto waited for her to finish before she began talking.

"Itachi's worried about you honey. I want to take you to the hospital for a quick check up, okay?" she was smiling brightly and she thought she pulled it off when Sakura looked at her and smiled, nodding. Mikoto had walked the right road when she told Sakura Itachi was worried. Itachi was the most important person in her life.

"Okay, are we going now?" Mikoto smiled and nodded, reaching for Sakura's hand. Sakura thought Itachi was coming with them and wasn't let down when he climbed into Mikoto's minivan beside her, giving her a tentative smile. He was nervous and worried about something and he hoped to God she wasn't pregnant with her father's bastard child. It was just plain wrong.

Almost an hour later and Sakura's hands were twisted in her lap as she waited for test results. She wasn't sure what she was worried about, but Itachi was anxious and it bled into her system. He reached over and squeezed her hand as Mikoto came back into the room, her usual bright smile troubled.

"Sakura," she said softly, dropping down to sit beside her. She reached her hand over to hold Sakura's other hand and she held her tightly, mentally preparing herself to break the terrible news. Sakura was scared. The air was tense and she could barely take it.

"What's wrong with me?!" she finally broke out, her voice shrill and broken. Itachi hushed her, sitting close to her and pulling her into his lap, holding her tightly. She didn't calm. Everything seemed tense and it was terrifying her.

"You're pregnant," Mikoto said, her heart stuttering to a stop as she said it. She hated doing this. Sakura had been put through so much and she was still going through it. Mikoto reached out to hold Sakura's hand. The girl seemed completely frozen. Itachi didn't know what to do. He began singing. Mikoto watched him, her eyes wide, as she heard the soft lullaby. She didn't expect her son to sing. He never sang.

Sakura seemed calmer when he finished the lullaby and she laid, comfortable, in his hold. She still had some type of fear in her heart, but it was hard to realize it when she was in Itachi's arms after he'd sung to her. He brushed his fingers through her hair and she leaned into his familiar touch.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" she asked no one in particular, her eyes tearful. Itachi felt the worry in his heart wear at his chest, thudding painfully against his ribcage. "I didn't ask for this," she said softly, tears beginning to fall. Itachi tried to brush them away but she fought against him, tugging herself out of his hold.

"Sakura," he started towards her, but she backed away from him, eyes frightened.

"What do I do now?!" she cried, fingers tugging at her hair. She wrapped her arms around her middle and closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly. Itachi slowly approached her, tentatively reaching out to touch her hand. She whipped away from him, broken sobs wracking her body as she hugged herself, trying to keep herself together.

"Sakura, there are things you can do..." Mikoto started. "You can give it up or even..." she trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"No!" she yelled, her voice terribly loud. She winced at her own voice and kept shaking, her arms tightening around her middle. "It...It isn't the baby's fault. I-It shouldn't h-have to d-die," she sank to the floor, feeling incredibly faint. Itachi tried to approach her again and she let him pull her into his arms this time.

"Sakura," Itachi said quietly. He looked at his mother, wondering what to say. He knew what his parents were going to force them to do now. He wasn't going to give her away, not even if she was pregnant with a bastard's child. "Sakura, let's go home," he finished in a soft voice. He didn't know what else to do. He felt completely helpless. Scooping her up, he held her close to his body and followed his mother from the building, the fear rising. What would happen?

Sakura shook in his arms. She was anxious and worried and so many feelings she couldn't even put words to them. She didn't want to be pregnant. She couldn't believe how fast so many things could change within twenty four hours. Just yesterday she'd accepted Itachi as her fiance and today...today she was pregnant with her father's child. Would Itachi still want her? Would he still want to touch a girl that was befouled by her own father?

"Sakura, shhh," Itachi whispered, his mouth near her ear. For the second time within an hour, he sang to her. The lullaby never failed to calm her and she found herself relaxing against him, a little tired. He brushed his fingertips over her cheek and she leaned into his touch, ignoring the angry, frightened feelings inside her.

"I'm scared," she whispered, allowing herself to try and talk to him.

"Sh, we can talk later," he said, kissing the top of her hair. He'd rather lay her in bed and let her sleep before talking to her. She needed to rest. Sakura only nodded and sighed, the tension still inside her body. Itachi still didn't know what to do. Mikoto's worried eyes watched the road, but she knew what was to come. She sighed as she pulled into the driveway.

"Itachi, why don't you get Sakura into bed? When you're ready, your father and I will talk to you in the study," she got out of the car without saying a word and Itachi carefully pulled Sakura out with him, holding her close to his body. She looked up at him with those wide eyes. They were so terrified and worried, he wanted to clear them of those troubling thoughts. He didn't know what to do for her, though.

"Sakura," Itachi had laid her in the bed and she had grabbed his hand, trying to make him stay. "I need to talk to my parents, you heard my mother." He had guessed that she wouldn't want to let him go so easily, but he couldn't put his parents off. He sighed and sat beside her. She hid her face in his stomach and he felt her shake. He knew she was crying.

"Don't go," she whispered. Her voice barely made it to his ears. She was so quiet and so scared. He knew what she meant. She didn't want him to leave her, but he wouldn't. He pulled away from her and she looked at him with big, scared eyes. She was afraid this was the moment and he would pull away from her forever. He tugged her left hand to him and she watched him, ready to pull away and begin to put those walls up again.

"Sakura," Itachi began, fingering the ring on her finger. "This means I won't leave you, don't you know what?" he attempted a smile at her. She smiled back, a scared, almost broken smile. He found it so very heartwarming, he pulled her towards him and kissed her softly. "I'll be back, promise," he kissed her again and she nodded, laying her head down on the comfortable pillows.

"Mother?" Itachi knocked gently on the Study door and Mikoto opened it instantly. She allowed him in, where Fugaku sat behind the desk, his fingertips rubbing into his temples. Itachi walked into the room, his eyes and face carefully composed. His mother stood behind his father, her soft hands resting on his shoulders. She gave him a tentative smile. He didn't smile back.

"Itachi," Fugaku breathed a deep sigh and looked into Itachi's eyes. He watched his father warily. "You know what this means." It didn't have to be his child. If Sakura was pregnant and she wore that ring, he had to marry her, now.

"I know," Itachi said softly, though there was a slight edge to his voice. There wasn't any way around it. He slumped into a chair in front of his father's desk and thrust his hands into his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I don't think I can just force her into it like that. She isn't ready," Itachi was tense, his head aching.

"We know, Itachi," Mikoto started. "You also know there really isn't any way around it. If you are intent on being with her, you have to. That's our family's rules. You know what your grandparents will say," she said softly. Fugaku's parents had the final say in everything that happened within the family.

"How will I tell her that she has to marry me or we throw an unwed mother out on the street with a baby that she barely even wants!" Itachi now stood, pacing the small room. He wanted to put his fist through something. He was sick of this. He was sick of her father hurting her, even when he was supposed to stay far, far away from her. He was sick of watching her draw the short straw in life and be put through so much pain it was almost unbearable.

"Um," there was a small voice at the door. Itachi whipped around and his expression immediately softened. He crossed to the small pink-haired girl and enveloped her into his arms, hugging her tightly and burying his nose into her hair. She seemed startlingly calm, the exact opposite of what he felt.

"You should be resting, Sakura," he said softly, his frustrations forgotten. He couldn't think about stressful things around her, she didn't need that. She looked up at him, green eyes completely terrified but incredibly decisive. She came here to do something. She pushed away from him and turned to his parents, taking the seat Itachi had jumped out of.

"If you're talking about me I want to be involved," she said softly, hands resting in her lap. She seemed so calm, but her body was so terribly tense. Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder, afraid she would freak out again. He didn't want her to break.

"If you're completely intent on keeping the child, you have to marry me," Itachi said quietly. Sakura's eyes shot up to him. "Within the next few months, before you begin showing," her breath caught and she seemed to shake profusely. She took a deep, deep breath, calming herself. This terrified her. She didn't like the thought of marrying so young.

"I, um," she tried to keep her thoughts working in order, but they came jumbled up, confusing her. Of course she wanted to keep the baby. She couldn't think of killing something so small and innocent. She felt an immediate urge to protect it from all the horrors she received in her life. She didn't know if she could marry Itachi now, though.

"Sakura," Mikoto moved from beside her husband to sit in front of Sakura. "I know you don't want us to force you into anything. We don't want to force you into it. If you don't, though, the others in our family won't allow you to stay here any longer, especially because of Itachi." Sakura's eyes were back to the terrified look as she stared at the older woman. If she didn't agree to marry Itachi now, even though she was only sixteen, almost seventeen, she would be thrown out to be on her own. Without Itachi and without anyone that actually cared about her.

"Please," Itachi allowed his parents to see a moment of helplessness and overwhelming emotion as he turned Sakura towards him and laid his fingertips on her cheek, staring into her eyes. "You've already agreed to marry me. Please, I don't want to..." he didn't, couldn't finish. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to throw her out on her own with her family the only ones left to protect her, people who didn't even seem good for her.

"Okay," she whispered, lips barely moving. She broke down then, losing face in front of his parents. Itachi let her pull away from him to stare at his father. She was decisive now. She didn't want to be on her own and Itachi still wanted her. That was enough. "I will," her breath caught. Fugaku nodded, his eyes calm.

"I guess we'll start planning immediately," Mikoto said softly, standing from her place. Sakura nodded and rose, turning back to Itachi.

"Can, I, um, ask something?" her soft voice squeaked and she hated it. She was still a little scared of Itachi's father, but she was scared and didn't know whether he could help her or not.

"Of course," Itachi caught a hint of affection in the man's voice and it surprised him, as the smile he'd shot Sakura the day before had. His father had taken a liking to this girl and enjoyed having her in the house. He didn't know what to make of it.

"Do I...have to go back to school?" Sakura looked at the floor. "I, um, I don't know, I just, I just don't think I could deal with the...stares, you know? Like, this'll hit the news eventually and, um, I know that I can't keep the marriage a secret, but, um, this," she looked down at her stomach, unable to finish, completely embarrassed.

"We can hire a private tutor," Mikoto said. Fugaku didn't look disapproving. He thought it a good idea.

"I believe we can arrange that," he said, nodding to the small girl. She looked completely relieved. "If you would rather, anyways." Itachi nodded to his parents and took Sakura's hand. She looked up at him and he tugged her, pulling her away with him. She sighed and began walking back to their room, sitting on their bed and waiting for him to barrage her.

"Why would you want to keep it?" Itachi was curious, speaking softly as he sat beside. She looked down at her stomach and flopped down on the bed, closing her eyes. She was exhausted. What the fuck was happening right now? It seemed like a blur. Engagement, an unplanned bastardized pregnancy, marriage, not to mention her father's awaiting trial. No one had talked to her about it, but she knew she'd have to appear. She searched for the right words.

"I don't believe in abortion. It's a baby, a living little human that's growing inside of me. How could I knowingly kill it?" She asked without expecting an answer. She stared at the ceiling above her, fingers grasping at the blankets below her. "It's not like it's the baby's fault. I shouldn't take ill-fated feelings out on something that doesn't even have cognitive thought."

"Do you hate him?" Itachi asked, not even thinking anymore. He wanted to know what she really felt, that was all.

"I don't think I'm allowed to. He's my father. Doesn't he love me, at least a little?" Sakura was quiet in her wonder. Itachi turned to look at her. She was still so innocent and he found himself in amazement. How could she still love someone that had done that to her? "But," she began slowly, still staring at the ceiling, "I think he's disgusting. I wish that he loved me enough that he didn't do it to me," she finished, her eyes hurt.

Itachi pulled himself on top of her and she looked up at him, eyes surprised. "Well, I love you enough not to do it to you," he said softly. She froze. His eyes grew curious, wondering what he said wrong. He didn't think there was something wrong with what he said.

Sakura's mind worked frantically as she worked around his words. Love? Should she think about that now? It all seemed rushed and moving too fast. How did she know she loved him? Obviously he felt so deeply, having said the words without a second thought. She stared at him, mouth slightly open, as she thought of what to say.

"Sakura, did I say anything wrong?" he asked cautiously, preparing to pull himself off of her. He didn't want to drive her away. She had agreed to stay with him for the rest of her life. He couldn't take it too far. If he did he might find himself losing her forever. Sakura, still stunned, could only stare up at him. She finally seemed to gain her bearings when she attacked him in a hug, wrapping her thin little arms tightly around his body and surprising him, causing him to roll over onto his back.

"Do you mean it?" she asked softly, voice muffled against his shoulder. He wracked his brain, trying to figure out what exactly she had locked on. He thought through his last words and it came to him. How could he have said something like that so thoughtlessly? Of course she was surprised! They hadn't spoken a word of love to each other even as they fucked each others brains out.

"Of course," he finally said, quietly. He gained the courage to say it to her, although it didn't take much. "I love you, why wouldn't I mean it," his heart warmed him as he said it and he knew it was true. He did love her and he couldn't bother to deny it. He loved the way she looked to him for comfort and for the affection she wanted and desired.

"I-I...love...you, too," she said softly, pausing on the word 'love.' She could barely think to say it to him. She didn't think he really loved her, that he cared for her because she needed him to. She looked up at him, the question in her eyes and his face softened considerably, looking at her. She was the only one on the receiving end of that look. She shoved her insecurities down her throat and let her head fall back to his shoulder. "I-I can't believe that w-we're going to be m-married soon," she said softly.

"I expect you to go to college, you know."

"I thought I could just be a housewife," she giggled. She didn't really mean it, but she looked up to his eyes and she could see he was thinking about it. Itachi honestly liked the thought. He could just imagine Sakura with a half dozen kids surrounding her, happy and smiling. She tilted her head, staring at him.

"I find that...enticing," he said, smiling at her. She was stunned and her face showed it. He chuckled. "What? You'd make an attractive wife like that," he chuckled again and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Anyways, my mother is the first Uchiha woman to actually have a job while she was married to my father. It isn't unusual for you to be a housewife." She blushed.

"Wouldn't that make them expect for me to have a job?" she asked, her wide eyes holding his.

"No, silly," he smiled at her, kissing her nose. She finally giggled at his absurdity. "Most of my family gets married around our age, usually fresh out of high school. Our money is a cushion and the men will go off to college and our wives have children young."

"What do you go to school for?" Sakura asked, tilting her head. She was enjoying this talk with Itachi. She hadn't really asked much about his family's traditions and maybe she should know.

"I have to take over for my father one day. Not just as the chief of police, but also as a public figurehead and the C.E.O of a company."

"That's a lot of work," Sakura said, doubt tilting the edge of her lips down. Itachi chuckled.

"My father was the only son to his parents. Sasuke will take over the police, as I have a better business ethic. You didn't think we were just simply old money, did you?" the look in her eyes said she didn't, but he chuckled anyways. She really didn't know the stress his father had laid out for him. He didn't think his father would have stuck around home this long if Sakura's issues hadn't shown up so out of the blue.

"So...that means the company is more important, right?" she asked, her eyes soft. She was getting tired, he knew. There was so much excitement and it seemed to never stop.

"Yes, it does. It's been in my family for generations," he said, brushing his fingers over her shoulders and rubbing her back in slow circles. Sakura yawned and he chuckled. "You should sleep," he rolled her over and she nodded, eyes hazy and tired. He brought his mouth down to hers, keeping her there for longer than he should have until he pulled away. "I'll be here with food when you wake up," he said, finally pulling away.

"Okay," Sakura turned on her side and tucked her head into the pillow, looking completely happy and comfortable. Itachi only chuckled and pulled the covers up to her neck. She giggled and nestled deeper into the comfort of the bed. He turned and left, turning the light off when he left. He found his mother in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes. He began digging out a couple of plates and the leftovers, intending to heat some up for himself and keeping some in the microwave for Sakura later.

"Honey," Itachi turned to his mother, who gripped the sink, her knuckles completely white in her tense and rage-filled body. "I'm sorry," she could only say, her voice defeated. "I didn't want this to happen to you."

"It's not your fault, mother," he said calmly, spooning out vegetables and pasta from the dinner she'd prepared. He'd been so preoccupied with the girl in his room he hadn't even heard his mother call them. "It's not her fault either," he added as an afterthought.

"I know, but I didn't want this for you. I wanted you and Sakura to be able to blossom and find out how you truly feel until you were pushed into marriage," his mother was expressing sorrows about her own marriage. She, too, was forced to marry young. Though she still managed to go to college and get the job she'd always wanted, she had to fight against Fugaku's parents every step of the way to get there.

"She's decided, mother. I wouldn't want to see her with anyone else anyway," he sent her a devious smirk and his mother giggled. When Itachi wanted something, he was sure as hell going to get it. Sakura was sweet and innocent, she deserved to be with Itachi, who obviously wanted her more than anything he had his entire life.

"Well, that's good," she smiled at the sink. "I feel bad about Sakura's father though. I wish she wasn't put through that."

"I think we all wish that," Itachi put his plate into the microwave and began to heat it, leaning against the counter. He knew his mother still wanted to talk. She was still tense.

"Do you know what she wants to do?"

"She's keeping the baby," he said. He didn't really think it was a good idea, but it was her decision. He knew she wouldn't have any issues with it. Her unconditional love was a blessing to him. It would be a blessing to the baby she carried as well.

"That's not what I meant," he's answered too quickly to really think about what his mother was intending to ask. "Do you know if she wants to go to college or something?" she decided to reiterate.

"We talked about it a little while ago," he said slowly. "I'd like to see her as a housewife, I think she'd like that life. She was the one who brought it up, though, and seemed happy about it. If you'd like, I can try to talk to her about it in more detail."

"Why would you like to see her as a housewife?" Mikoto asked. She was really just curious, not at all angry. It was just hardwired into Uchiha males' heads.

"I don't know. It's...appealing," he said, pulling the now heated plate from the microwave. He began to eat while he leaved against the counter top, not really caring. His mother still wanted to talk and he was quite hungry. "The unconditional love she has just...makes her most appealing for raising children." He didn't want to mention that it seemed like she might not take well to a boss. Her self confidence was so low, he never wanted to see it this low again.

"I see," Mikoto said, putting the last dish into the washer. She turned to her son, the bright smile she often wore adorning her face. She looked tired, Itachi decided. He'd never thought his mother seemed so tired before. Sakura's situation must be taking more of a toll than he thought on her. "We do have to get her Aunt May's consent to marry you, you know."

"I don't think it'll be that hard," he had that devious smirk on his face again.

"Oh, and why is that?" Mikoto laughed, watching Itachi put the other plate he prepared into the microwave and leave it there, putting his own plate into the dishwasher. He began walking away and she was sure he wasn't going to answer.

"Don't I always get what I want, mother?" she barely caught it as he headed up the stairs and he heard another laugh bubble from his mother.


End file.
